Unwanted Adoption
by DMeredith15
Summary: What happens when Randy Orton and John Cena decide to adopt kids...? Follow their journey in becoming fathers! *Joint Story with xxxRKOEnigmaxxx*
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a joint story with xxxRKOEnigmaxxx! :)**

**I know we used these names in the other story, but We couldn't think any other names so deal with it pleasse. :)**

**Disclaimer: We do not repeat do not own anything WWE related! We only own Our OC's Donna and Courtney!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_5 years in the past..._

**_Randy's POV_**

_John and I just got done training at OVW. We walked outside and it was pretty late. Midnight if I was correct. I had my baseball cap on and John took it off._

I grunted. "Cena give it back!"

"Never!" He smirked. I rolled my eyes and we started horsing around. I heard a noise and I looked over to a guy in black. He was trying to break into a car.

"Hey Man! What are you doing?" I called over to him.

John nudged me. "Orton. What the hell are you trying to get us killed?"

The guy turned around and I seen the gun in his right hand. I gulped. I didn't know he had a weapon. I put hands up. "Whoa Man, I'm not trying to cause trouble. No need to point that thing at me."

He laughed. "Yeah I don't need witnesses." He pulled the trigger and I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but just one problem I didn't feel it.

I opened my eyes and John was on the ground holding his arm. "John!"

I leaned down. "Are you okay?"

He grunted and groaned. "Yeah, nothing I can't handle." He winced. I seen all the blood pour out on the concrete. I looked up to yell at the Guy but he ran off. I groaned.

Someone came out from the OVW Arena. I looked at him. "Call 911! He got Shot! Hurry!" The guy nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

I looked down at John. "Come on Man, you will be okay just put pressure on it." John winced and nodded.

_4 hours passed_

_I walked into his room and spotted the sling on his right arm. I sat down in the chair. "John why'd you do it?"_

"Do you actually think I was going to let Him shoot you, Randy get real your like my brother."

I sighed. "Alright, but Man you saved my life."

He smirked. "Yep and now you owe me."

I nodded. "Yeah I do, I'll make it up to you."

_Present_

**John's POV**

The superstars were walking down the halls of the foster care. Vince sent us here to visit them. I guess they are real big fans.

Shane the supervisor looked at us. "Alright as you can tell on the doors are the kid's names and they put their favorite superstars." We nodded and continued walking.

We came up to a door that said. _Donna and Courtney's Room. _They didn't have anything else on there but their names. "What about them?" I pointed to their door.

Shane sighed. "Well they are bad kids, not bad kids they just get in a lot of trouble so We don't let them watch TV."

I nodded. _interesting.  
_  
Shane looked at Everyone. "Alright you guys can go associate with the kids." Everyone ran off.

Randy turned around but I grabbed his shoulder. "Let's go see them."

"Didn't you hear him? Their bad. We don't need to deal with that."

"Oh suck it up Orton! Were going!" He sighed and I knocked on the door. Someone said come in and we walked in.

I spotted 2 young girls that couldn't be over the age of 9. One had dark brown hair and the other had light brown hair. The dark haired one looked at me. "Who are you?"

I smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm John and this is Randy."

She smiled softly. "I'm Donna and this is Courtney, what are you guys doing here?"

"We here to visit everyone, because Our Boss said everyone here are WWE fans."

"Ohh, That's where your from. I only got to watch it once."

"Yeah your supervisor was telling me about that."

She bowed her head. "Yeah..." I sat down on her bed and started talking to her.

**Randy's POV**

John got buddy buddy with Donna. I got bored so I went over to Courtney to start talking with her. "So what's up?" She looked up at me then looked back down at her notebook.

I nodded. "That's cool." She still didn't say anything. _what is she mute?  
_  
Donna looked at me. "She doesn't talk to anyone unless it's me or Shane." I nodded. Well I guess I'm bored.

Shane walked in. "Ah, I seen you guys met our guests."

Donna smiled and nodded. "Yeah they're cool."

Shane looked at Courtney. "You need to go finish your chores."

"Fine." She almost growled and left with Shane following her.

I went and sat next to John. I looked at Donna. "So what's wrong with her?"

She sighed. "Well..." She explained everything into detail to me. She started with her story.

Donna's parents decided they didn't want her when she was 5 years old. Donna has been here ever since. The next year Courtney came and she didn't talk to no one. Donna said it made her angry. So she tried  
everyday to talk to her, finally she cracked and told Donna why she doesn't like to talk. When Courtney was little everytime she would talk she would get hit for it. Courtney came to this foster care covered in bruises. She has a bad past but Donna says she has a great personality. Donna said that they are 8 years old and they have been best friends since they were 5.

John and Donna started talking about random crap when Courtney came in and sat back on her bed and grabbed her notebook. I got really determined.

I walked over to her. "Hey Courtney how's it going?" She looked up at me, but put her head back down.

I sighed. _what's it going to take? _I just started staring at her maybe that will get her attention.

Donna looked at Me. "Randy don't st-..." Too late Courtney busted it out into tears.

I flew up. "Crap. I didn't mean to make her cry."

Donna walked over to her. "I know, Thanks guys for coming but you need to leave now." She was trying to comfort Courtney.

Shane came in. "Alright guys everyone's leaving. Whoa what happend?"

Donna looked up at him. "Randy stared at her."

"Ahh.." He said.

I looked at him. "Sorry Man I didn't know."

"It's quite alright thanks again for stopping by."

* * *

**Review? It will get better!**

**Love,**

**Dmeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to****: Vienna09, Addicted to Cenaton, cenarko1986, biblicalforte, captainbartholomew, kiki254, ashmarie, wades wife, Cena-Centric333, and Sonib89**

**10 reviews? 1 chapter! You guys are amazing!**

**If we can get 10 reviews again We will update again today. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**John's POV**

Four weeks has passed and every day I got off I went to the foster care and spent it with Donna. She's such a cute little girl. I've learned a lot about her. It's a Friday and I have nothing to do, so I decided to drive out and see her. I walked into the building.

Shane looked up at me. "Here to see Donna?"

"You got it Sir." I smiled.

He laughed. "Alright you know where her room is."

I nodded and walked down the hall took a right and got to her door.

I looked at the door and it was cracked open, so that meant you can walk in. Usually if the door is closed, someone is changing.

I walked in and Donna came over and gave me a hug. "John what are you doing here?"

I shrugged. "I had a day off figured I would spend it with you."

She smiled. "Aw, I feel special."

"You should." I smirked. She laughed.

I looked over at Courtney. "Hey Courtney." She nodded.

I smiled. _She's getting used to me. _Donna looked at me. "It's a nice day out wanna head outside?"

"Sure."

Donna looked at Courtney. "Hey Court wanna come?"

"No I want to finish my drawing."

Donna looked at me. "Alright let's go."

We walked outside and set on the swing set. I looked over at Donna. "Do you ever want to get adopted?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

I was shocked. "What? Why not?"

"Because I don't want to leave Courtney."

I smiled. _Donna is such a good friend. _"Your so good to her."

She nodded. "I know she's like my sister I have to protect her." I nodded processing it all in.

I looked at Donna. "Hey I don't mean to cut this short but, I forgot I have to do something. I'll call you later and check on you okay?"

She nodded. "Alright John, see ya later." She gave me a hug.

I kissed her head. "Stay out of trouble."

She smirked. "I'll try."

I ran back into the building careful so she didn't see me run in there. I walked over to Shane. "Hey Man can we talk?"

"Sure come in my office." I nodded and we walked into his office.

We sat down and he looked at me. "What's up?"

"How can I adopt Donna?"

"You have to go through classes."

"Okay where do I go for these?"

"Actually I know one that starts tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah here's the directions."

"Thanks."

He nodded. "I'm glad you want to adopt her, she likes you a lot."

I smiled. "I like her too, She's a great kid, just needs to learn to stay out of trouble."

He laughed. "Oh yeah."

I said bye and got in my car. I pulled my phone out. I dialed Randy's number and he picked up. "Hello?"

"Randy! Meet me at Chili's on the avenue in 5 minutes it's an emergency."

"Alright Man, I'll be right there." I pulled in the parking lot and waited. I seen his H2 Hummer pulled in and I got out.

He ran over to me. "What's wrong?"

"Here let's get a table I'm hungry."

We got a table and sat down. He looked at me. "What's going on?"

"Nothing's wrong, nothing serious."

"God, John You had me scared."

I chuckled. "Sorry."

"Alright so what's up?"

"Okay you know you owe me right?"

"Yeah John I know and I'm still trying to figure a way to pay you back."

"I got an idea."

He cocked an eye brow. "What is it?"

"Okay well I want to adopt Donna, but… She doesn't want to get adopted unless Courtney does too, and I can't take care of two kids…"

Randy shook his head. "Oh no! No Way Cena that kid hates me, why the hell would I adopt her?"

"Come on! Randy please! You owe me!" I tried to give a little pout face.

He sighed. "You know you look like a dumb ass doing that."

"It's working though isn't it?" I smirked.

He sighed. "Fine… I guess I'll adopt her.."

"Good now come on, we have classes to go to!"

"How'd you know I was going to say yes?"

"I didn't but I was hoping."

_At Class_

We learned about how to take care of a kid. Randy was asking all of these idiotic questions. I could tell the teacher was getting annoyed with him. He asked another one and I slapped him  
upside the head. He glared at me. "Hey this is boring at least you can do is let me have some fun."

"Well if you keep it up were going to get kicked out." He sighed and kept quiet.

Class ended and I went up to the teacher. "How long do these classes go?"

"Well you could always take the test, and you can get certified."

"Where do we take the test?"

"Here actually why don't you guy's come to my office?" We nodded and followed him.

He handed us two tests and we sat down and started answering. The questions were so easy a five year old could answer them. I finished mine in like 5 minutes. I gave back to the  
teacher.

He looked it over. "Congratulations you passed, now you just need to get legally certified." I nodded, and waited for Randy. He seemed to be struggling. He finished and gave his test to the  
teacher. They were talking but, I couldn't hear what they were saying. Randy turned around.

We walked outside. I slapped his arm. "Did you pass?"

* * *

**So that's what Randy has to do is adopt Courtney... How's Courtney going to feel about that? How's Donna going to feel about that?**

**Will Courtney ever even talk to Randy? **

**Please review!**

**Always,**

**Dmeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for reviewing it means alot! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_"Did you pass?"_

**John's POV**

Randy looked at me and sighed, "I tried my hardest..."

"You didn't pass did you? God dammit! I can't fucking have two kids! What am i going to do." I sighed and then I felt a hard smack on my cheek,

"JOHN CALM THE FUCK DOWN I PASSED." I just stared at Randy.

Randy looked at me, "Earth to John?"

I just threw my arms around me and gave him a hug, "God damn John you know how i feel about hugs."

"Hey, Donna is going to hug you, and Courtney will eventually get there, so just get used to it."

He shook his head, "Alright, whatever, can we head back to the hotel because I am dead tired."

I looked at the time, "What the hell Orton it's only 10 pm." "

Yeah, but you didn't have a house show today like I did!"

I chuckled, "Alright, we can go back, I'll meet ya there."

_..._

The next day I woke up to my alarm going off at 8 in the morning. I smiled and stretched, _this is the day i get to adopt Donna.  
_  
I looked over at Randy who was cuddling his pillow, i shook my head and laughed. I went to the bathroom and decided to take a shower.

15 minutes later, I got out and changed into a pair of jeans and a button up plaid shirt.

I walked into the room and Randy was still freaking sleeping. I grabbed a pillow and started hitting him. "Orton get up!"

He groaned. "Jeez John no need to hit me."

I nodded. "Yeah whatever just get your ass in the shower!" He groaned and grunted his way into the shower.

He got out and changed into a Pantera T shirt and black jeans. I grabbed my wallet and keys, I looked at him. "Ready?"

"Yeah whose car are we taking?"

"Yours, I don't feel like driving."

"Alright."

We walked out and headed to his hummer. He got in and we drove to the office to get legally certified to adopt.

_4 hours later_

We stood in line for 4 freaking hours! I'm so tired. We got in the hummer. Randy looked at me. "Can we head to the hotel?"

"No, let's go adopt Donna and Courtney now."

"John I'm really tired can't we go tomorrow?"

"No, Randy come on!"

"Fine." He put the hummer in drive.

20 minutes passed and we arrived at the foster care. I was so excited. I was smiling.

We got out of the car and Randy laughed at me. "What the heck's got your panties in a bunch?"

I just rolled my eyes. "I'm just happy." He nodded and we walked in.

Shane was at the front, he seen us and walked over. "Hey Guys what can I do for you?"

I looked at him. "Well we got certified to adopt."

He smiled. "Alright, wait did you say 'we'?"

I nodded. "Yeah um, Randy is going to adopt Courtney."

He sighed. "John I don't know."

I looked at him. "Shane Donna won't leave unless Courtney comes too, and I can't adopt 2 kids."

Shane looked at Randy. "Do you really want to adopt Courtney."

He sighed, and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah it would be cool to have a kid on the road with me."

Shane nodded. "Alright let's go into my office."

**Donna's POV**

Courtney and I were in the basement cleaning the floor because we got in trouble again.

Tommy the little boy here was playing soccer and we joined and he said we couldn't do anything because we were girls.

I kicked him in the balls, and Courtney and I started laughing. Cleaning the floor was our punishment.

We heard the door open. "Hey guys, come on up." It was Shane.

"But we aren't done yet."

"Don't worry about it."

I gave Courtney a confused look and she just shrugged. We walked upstairs, and seen Randy and John standing next to Shane.

I was confused. "What's going on?"

John smiled. "I'm going to adopt you."

I froze. "Your joking right?" He shook his head and smiled.

Without realizing I jumped into his arms.

**Courtney's POV**

I was kind of upset. Donna is getting adopted and now I'm all alone. Randy walked over to me and I did my best not to look up at him.

He knelled down and I felt him looking at my face.

"Courtney I know you don't want to look or talk to me, but we're going to have to change that because I'm going to adopt you."

I looked up at him.

He smiled a little. "Now in a month Shane is going to come check on you to make sure your adjusting well, so were going to have to work on  
talking."

I smiled. He smiled too shocked. "Your smiling!"

I wrapped my arms around him.

He laughed. "Whoa..." He pulled me close.

For some strange reason I felt safe. I haven't felt like that well since ever.

* * *

**So now the adventures of having kids starts in the next chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to:**_Curtis, Cena-Centric333, wades wife, Sonib89, xMyHeartShine, StraightLife116, Viper's-babe, kiki254, ashmarie, cenarko1986, Addicted to Cenaton, and bsbfan558_

Again you guys are truly amazing! keep it up! :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**John's POV**

I'm just so happy to have Donna with me. I looked over at Randy and Courtney was hugging him. I nudged Donna to show her. She made an awe sound. We both smiled. Courtney seen us and quickly let go of him.

Shane looked at me. "Alright do you guys want to take them tonight or tomorrow?"

I scratched my head. "It's up to them." I looked at Donna.

She smiled. "Tonight... Courtney?" Courtney nodded.

Shane laughed a little. "Alright that settles that, why don't you guys go pack up?" They ran to their room.

Shane got a real serious face. "John..." He sighed.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to warn you right now you do _anything_ to hurt Donna I'll..." I cut him off. "Shane I won't ever hurt her don't worry."

Shane nodded, and looked at Randy. "Now Randy, I'm going to check on Courtney in a month... If she's not talking to you normaly she's going to  
have to come back."

He nodded. "Shane you seen her she's warming up to me."

Shane sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not exactly... Randy she's going to have a set back she always does."

"A set back?" Randy and I both questioned.

Shane nodded. "Yeah it's just to make sure you actually care about her, it happened with me when she got here. She also did it to Donna."

Randy raised and eye brow. "What's going to happen?"

"Well, She usually will talk to you and you will think everything's fine but a second later she will completely shut you out. She has some trust issues so when she does that you have to keep talking to her even though she won't answer. If you don't say anything to her, she will think you don't care about her and will never talk to you again."

Randy put his hand on his face. "What happened to her?"

Shane sighed. "It's not my story to tell, If Courtney adjusts to you guys well she will tell you." We both nodded.

**Donna's POV**

Courtney and I were packing up our bags. I looked over at her. "Court, are you happy Randy is adopting you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I feel safe with him."

I smiled. "That's great. Are you going to start talking to him?"

"Donna I tried but every time I open my mouth nothing comes out, the memories just come flooding back."

I gave her a hug. "It's okay nobody is going to hurt you. Randy and John are going to protect you."

She nodded. "I know." I picked my bags up and she grabbed hers. We walked back down to the lobby. John came over to me and grabbed mine.

Randy grabbed Courtney's and they walked outside giving us time to say bye to Shane.

Shane knelled down and pulled me and Courtney into a hug. I was happy to finally leave foster care but I'm upset that I'm leaving Shane. He's like  
a big brother to Courtney and I. He kissed my cheek. "Stay out of trouble."

I smirked. "I will."

He stuck his hand out to Courtney and they did their hand shake. Shane kissed her forehead. "Alright go on guys I'll be visiting you in a month."

We nodded and gave him another hug.

We walked out into the parking lot. I seen Randy and John by a Hummer. We walked over to them. I looked at John. "This is your car?"

Randy looked at me. "Actually it's my car."

I nodded. "It's nice."

A couple hours of driving and I heard Randy and John talking. Courtney fell asleep.

Randy looked at John. "Are we going to my house then?"

**John's POV**

"Yeah, Raw is live there next week and Vince let us have the rest of the week off."

Randy nodded. "Alright good, I can get Courtney settled in."

I seen Donna shuffle in her seat. "John can't we go to your house?"

I sighed. "Sorry, Donna Randy wants to get Courtney settled."

Then she gave me a pout face. "P-please!"

I sighed and looked at Randy. "Randy?"

He shook his head. "No way John were almost there and I'm not going to drive all the way to Florida for 2 days and drive all the way back."

I sighed and looked at Donna. "Sorry Donna." She crossed her arms. I looked back out the window.

_**Randy's House**_

**Courtney's POV**

We walked into Randy's house, well now my house and it was huge. I was shocked.

Randy looked at us. "Alright Courtney your room is upstairs and Donna your room is in the basement." I nodded.

Donna looked up at him. "Why can't I have the upstairs room?"

"Because I need to be able to keep an eye on Courtney just in case she needs me." Donna sighed and walked to the basement door.

I was still standing by the staircase. Randy looked at me. "Do you want to see your room?" I nodded softly. Randy put his hand out for me to grab.

I hesitated but put my hand in his. We got upstairs and he was showing me around.

He pointed at a door. "This is my room, and that is your room." I walked to the door and just stared at it.

Randy chuckled a little. "You can go in..." I twisted the door nob and walked in.

There was a twin bed in the middle. It had an end table beside it, and a dresser in the corner.

Randy sighed. "I know it's a little bare, but tomorrow you can make it up the best way you want it." I nodded and walked towards the bed.

I was extremely tired. Randy came over and sat next to me. "Courtney I just want you to know that we only have 1 month, if your not talking he's  
going to take you back." I nodded.

Randy grabbed my hand. "Also, I want you to know I'm here for you. If you need to talk I'm here."

I forced myself to look up at him. "T-Thanks..."

He smiled and chuckled a little. "No problem, now go on and get some sleep." He got up and looked down at me. "Good night." I nodded.

Randy half smiled, and walked to the door. "R-Randy?"

He stopped and turned his head. "Yeah?"

"T-Thank You for adopting me."

He smiled. "No problem Kiddo."

I pulled the cover up to me, and closed my eyes. Randy shut the light off and walked out.

**Donna's POV**

John was helping me un pack. I'm glad I get this room it's huge. John looked at me. "What time do you usually go to bed?"

"Like 10."

"It's 10:45 now, you should get some sleep."

I sighed. "I don't need sleep."

He chuckled. "Donna your 8 years old you need the sleep." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He chuckled. "Do it again and see what happens." I did again and smirked.

He stood up. "That's it."

"Wha-..." He picked me up and threw me on the bed. He started tickling my sides.

I busted out laughing. "Please stop..."

He shook his head. "No I'm having to much fun." I was laughing hysterical. I couldn't stop. "Please! I'm going to pee my pants."

He started laughing and stopped.

I tried catching my breath. "...That was not funny."

He laughed. "Yeah it was now go on it's bed time."

"Fine." I crossed my arms and crawled under the covers.

He looked at me. "Night Donna."

"Night John." I yawned and he walked out.

* * *

**Next Chapter Courtney tells Randy about her past... 0_0**

**Also Superstars come and visit.. any suggestions?**

**Please Review!**

**Love**

**DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to: **_Cena-Centric333, StraightLife116, bsbfan558, ashmarie, wades wife, Addicted to Cenaton,_ **and** _Cena's baby doll_

**We hope everyone enjoys this chapter! **

**If this gets 51 reviews by the end of the day we will update tonight! :)**

**Btw if Your wondering how we work this Joint story out... Every John or Donna POV I write and every Randy or Courtney POV xxxRKOEnigmaxx writes! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**John's POV**

I walked back upstairs and found Randy in the living room. He seemed like in a good mood. I sat on the couch. "Courtney in bed?"

"Yeah." Then he smiled.

"What's with the smile?"

"She's actually talked to me."

"R-Really? Congrats Man."

"Thanks, you know I'm really glad you talked me into this, She's a great kid."

I chuckled. "Well that's good, I just want to know what happened to her."

"Me too but I don't want to pressure her about it." I heard footsteps from the upstairs.

**Randy's POV**

"..Randy?" It was Courtney.

I raced to the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep." She sighed and looked at the stairs. I reached my hand out to her. She grabbed it and I walked into the kitchen. I placed her on the counter. I looked in the fridge and found the milk.

I poured two glasses, and handed one to her. "My Mom used to give this to me when I couldn't sleep." I took a drink of mine and she started  
laughing. "What?" I raised an eye brow.

She smiled. "You have a milk mustache." I laughed and took the back of my right hand and wiped it off.

She finished her glass and I put them in the sink. "Come on I'll tuck you in." She followed me back up to her room. She sat on the bed and sighed.

I sat next to her. "You okay?" She shook her head. I looked at her. "What's wrong?"

She tried to raise her head to look at me but looked back at the bed. "Courtney you can talk to me."

She nodded. "I know. Randy I want to tell you about my past."

I gulped. "Are you sure? If you not ready I understand."

She shook her head. "No, If your going to be My Dad You need to know what happened to me."

My heart sank a little when she said Dad. Am I ready for this? I'm only 29 years old. _Get it together Orton. _ I nodded and she took a deep breath.  
"Well, I was about 4 years old when everything started. I thought my parents were nice and caring but that's when I got proved wrong. I can't remember it correctly but I know I was playing with a toy and My Dad got mad at me and just started hitting me. I kept crying and crying begging him to stop. He didn't listen. My Mom came in and asked what was going on, I thought she was going to help me but she didn't she just laughed. From that day forward for two years I would get hit for anything that I did wrong. If I was watching TV, playing with toys, or not coming when they called my name I would get hit. I wasn't allowed to talk. If I even whispered a word I got slapped across the face. Finally I was outside one day and a neighbor noticed the bruises all over me and took me to the foster care. I haven't seen them since then. That's why it's so hard for me to talk. I always think I'm going to get slapped for it. I'm really sorry if you were getting mad at me for not talking." She finished with tears pouring down her cheeks.

My heart shattered into millions of pieces. "Courtney... I'm so sorry."

She sniffled. "What are you sorry for?"

"For what you went threw, you should of never _ever _had to deal with that."

Tears flowed faster down her cheeks. "I always thought it was my fault." I almost had tears in my eyes.

On instinct I reached out to her and pulled her into my lap. She didn't seem to care, she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Courtney don't ever  
think like that. It was not your fault, they are just seriously messed up in the head."

"Randy will you promise me something?" She sniffled.

"Yes, anything."

"Please promise me you will never hurt me please! I don't think I can take any more abuse." She looked up at my face.

I wrapped my arms back around her. "I promise I will never _ever _hurt you in any way. I'm going to be your Dad, I will protect you." She smiled a little and squeezed my neck. We sat there for a little while, and she moved her head on to my chest. I looked down and she was sound asleep.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. I pulled the blanket over us and I leaned my head against the wall.

**Donna's POV**

The next morning I woke up to the smell of biscuits. I smiled and walked upstairs. I went into the kitchen and John was making breakfast. I sat on the bar stool and sighed. John turned around. "Good Morning."

"Morning, I'm starving." "

He chuckled. "Well it's almost done."

"What are you making?"

"Sausage, eggs, and biscuits."

"Sweet my favorite."

He laughed. "Really?"

I smiled. "Yeah." John put the plates on the counter. My mouth was watering. "Can we eat now?"

"No we got to wait for Courtney and Randy."

"Come on please I'm starving!"

He sighed. "Fine go wake Courtney up."

"Yes!" I ran to the stairs and took 2 steps at a time up. I came to her room and walked in. I was about to say Courtney, but what I saw shut me up. Courtney was laying on Randy sleeping. Randy was sleeping too. _what the heck? _I ran back downstairs into the kitchen.

John looked at me. "Is she getting up?"

I shook my head. "Uh, Randy is sleeping in her bed with her."

John smiled. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah go look." He walked off to the stairs and I stole a piece of sausage.

He came back into the kitchen. "Alright let's just let them sleep."

"But I'm hungry!"

He chuckled. "Come on then let's eat."

"Yes!"

We grabbed plates and sat at the kitchen table. I had 2 biscuits, 3 sausages, and 2 eggs. John had 3 biscuits, 4 sausages, and 3 eggs.

Finally we finished up and I went to get changed.

**Courtney's POV**

I opened my eyes and realized I was still laying on Randy's lap. I lifted my head and Randy was sleeping. I smiled. _he stayed with me. _I carefully sat up and he opened his eyes. He smiled softly. "Morning."

"Morning." Talking to him was extremely easy now. I got of his lap and he stretched. I yawned and he sighed. "Want to go get some food?"

"Yeah I'm hungry."

We went into the kitchen and seen 2 plates covered in crumbs and there were pans and pots laying on the stove. John walked in, and Randy  
looked at him. "Thanks for saving some for us."

John chuckled. "Sorry man, Donna is just like me a big eater."

"She sure the hell don't look like it, she's a twig."

John laughed. "Yeah I need to get some meat on those bones, I was thinking Steak for dinner?"

Randy chuckled. "Alright man, pull them out."

**Donna's POV**

I got changed into basket ball shorts and a tank top because it was nice out today. I walked into the living room to watch some tv when I heard a knock at the door. I looked in the kitchen and Randy and John didn't hear it, so I raced to the front door to get it. I opened the door slowly and seen 4 guys standing there. I froze. They just stared at me.

I thought they were like a gang or something so I slammed the door shut and walked away. I got halfway down the hallway when I heard them  
knock again. I groaned and walked back to the door. I opened it and stared at them. 2 of them looked like wild animals. One had a big nose, and  
another had a monkey face.

The monkey face guy knelled down. "Hi little Girl what's your name?"

I thought he was going to eat me so I screamed at the top of my lungs. "AHHHHH!"

He fell backwards and everyone had a worried look on their face. I then felt a hand over my mouth and looked up and saw John. I was still  
screaming but it was muffled. John looked at me. "If I uncover your mouth will you stop screaming?" I nodded.

He uncovered it and looked at me. "What's going on?"

I pointed to the monkey face guy. "I thought Monkey Boy was going to eat me."

Monkey boy glared at me, and the other 3 just snickered and laughed. John laughed. "Alright come in guys I'll introduce you."

We all walked into the living room. John pointed at the guy with a big nose. "Donna this Paul, Paul Donna."

Paul smirked. "Hey Kid."

I glared at him. "I'm not a kid!"

John laughed and pointed at a guy with light brown hair. "This is Ted."

Ted smiled and pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to me. "Go get yourself a lolly pop."

I smirked. "Well you know lolly pops cost lots of money these days so I'll be needing more."

John snatched the bill away from me. "No you won't." He handed it back to Ted. Everyone laughed.

He pointed at Monkey Boy. "This is Mike."

Mike looked at me. "Actually I'm the Miz and I'm awesome!"

I glared at him. "No I'm awesome!" Everyone laughed again.

John pointed at the last guy with short black hair. "And this is Cody."

He smiled. "Hi Donna."

I smiled back. "I like you, your nice."

Cody laughed then looked at John. "Do you have your Xbox here?"

I looked at John. "YOU HAVE AN XBOX?"

John looked at Cody. "Thanks Cody."

Cody laughed. "Sorry."

John nodded. "Yeah it's in the family room in the basement."

"Cody let's go play!" He nodded and we ran to the basement.

I got halfway down the steps when I heard John say. "Hey Randy pull out 4 more steaks." I froze. Cody stopped. "What are..."

I ran back up the stairs. "No No No No No!"

John looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"I am _not _sharing my steaks with them!"

John chuckled. "Come on Donna you have to share."

"No I'm not sharing with Monkey Boy... Or toucan face.."

Cody looked at me. "What about me?"

"Yeah Your normal." I pointed at Ted. "And I'm not sharing with him cause He tried to pay me off."

John laughed. "Donna just go play Xbox."

"Fine I can see when I'm not wanted, Come on Cody." We walked back down the stairs.

**Courtney's POV**

Randy looked at me. "Come on I want you to meet them." I hesitated.

Randy grabbed my hand. "It's okay they won't hurt you." I nodded and we walked into the living room.

Randy pointed at them. "That's Paul, Mike, and Ted, Guys this is Courtney."

Paul smiled. "Hey Courtney." I nodded.

Mike smirked. "Hi little one."

I rolled my eyes, and Ted looked at me. "Hey shorty."

I smirked. "I'm not short." He laughed and Randy smiled.

I know why he was smiling. I think that talk with Randy helped me out. I can talk to people without worrying.

_Dinner_

**Donna's POV**

We were all sitting at the kitchen table. I was sitting across from Monkey boy. I grabbed the A1 sauce and poured some on my plate. I knew Mike was going to want it next so I hurried up and loosened the cap and put in front of him. He stopped talking to Ted and grabbed it. He poured it a little and a whole bunch of it came gushing out. I tried to hold my laughter in.

Mike groaned. "What the hell? Who had this last?" Everyone said not me, except for me I just kept eating.

Mike glared at me. "You little brat."

"I'm not a brat you ugly ape!"

John put his hands on the table. "Enough! We are trying to eat."

Mike scoffed. "She started it!"

I glared at him. "No you did!"

John groaned. "Well I'm ending it!" I went back to eating and I got thirsty. I looked at John. "Can I get a glass of Milk?"

He nodded and I went back into the kitchen. I poured a glass and sat back down. I reached for my fork that I put on the plate but it wasn't there.

I sighed. "Alright who took my fork?" No one said anything.

I looked at Courtney. "Did you take it?"

She shook her head. "No Donna."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

I looked at Paul. "Did you?"

"Kid why would I take your fork when I have one already?"

"I don't know and I'm not a kid." I groaned.

He laughed and I looked at Mike. "Give it back!"

"Give what back?"

"Don't play dumb give me my fork back you monkey!" He didn't listen.

I looked at John. "Make him give it back."

John sighed. "Mike give her the fork back."

Mike groaned. "Fine."

He gave it back to me and I continued to eat.

I looked up at him and muttered. "That was a lame prank anyway..." Everyone chuckled and he stuck his tongue out at me.

I finished my steak and I went on to my mashed potatoes. I scooped some up on my spoon and went to put it in my mouth but flung it at Mike. It  
hit him on the face.

"Oops." I smiled.

Mike froze and glared at me. He wiped it off. "You little brat!"

"Donna apologize!" John exclaimed.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Mike it was an accident." I then gave him a smirk. He rolled his eyes.

Dinner was done and Cody and I were back to playing Xbox. I looked at Him. "Cody I'm scared."

"Why what's wrong?"

"I have a feeling Mike is going to try and get me back."

"Don't worry I got this." He put his controller on the floor.

"Where are you going?"

"Just stay here."

**Cody's POV**

I walked upstairs and Mike was walking in the front door with a bag in his hand. I walked over to him. "What's in the bag?"

"Well John told me Donna is afraid of bugs so I got a bag of fake cockroaches and I'm going to put them in her bed."

I laughed. "Good thinking man."

"Yeah will you keep her distracted so I can do it?"

I nodded. "Yeah sure thing." I walked back down into the family room.

**Donna's POV**

"What? I'm so glad you figured that out I would of flipped out." Cody told me what Mike was planning on doing.

Cody laughed. "Yeah so let's turn it around on him."

It was close to bed time. Paul went up to the guest room to sleep. Courtney and Randy were asleep already. John headed to his room. Mike was laying on the couch and Ted was passed out on the recliner. Cody was going to sleep in the family room. Cody and I waited till Mike was sleeping and as soon as we heard him snoring we raced to my room to get the cockroaches.

They actually looked real. "Cody pick them up, there gross!"

He laughed. "Their fake!"

"I don't care."

He picked them up and waved one in my face. "Cody!" I exclaimed.

He laughed and we got quiet and went into the living room. Cody layed them carefully on his stomach.

I looked at him and whispered. "How are we going to wake him up?"

"Go stand by the basement." I nodded and ran to the door.

Cody went to the wall and hit as hard as he could and ran over to me. Then we heard Mike scream at the top of his lungs. Cody and I just cracked up. We opened the door and sat on the stairs leaving the door cracked. John got up and was yelling at Mike. "What the Hell is going on?"

"Your Devil of a Child put fake bugs on me punish her!"

I gulped and Cody winked at me and walked into the living room. _what is he doing?  
_  
Cody sighed. "What's going on?"

John looked at him. "Did you see Donna put these on him?"

He shook his head. "No! John He's playing you, these are his bugs he went out and bought them look in his bag."

John sighed and opened the his bag. "Wow Mike trying to frame my daughter, real smooth man." I heard John go back up the stairs.

Mike looked at Cody. "You Traitor." Cody just smirked and walked back to me. We went back into the basement and played more Xbox.

It hit 11 o clock and I looked at Cody. "Let's do another one."

Cody sighed. "Don't you think that's enough?"

"No!"

Cody laughed. "Agreed."

I smiled. "Hey I'm going to go get Court up she's missing all the fun."

Cody nodded. "Alright be quiet though."

I nodded and snuck up the stairs to her room. She was sleeping but I shook her. "Courtney wake up!"

"Why?"

"Cause were going to pull a prank on Mike, I want you to help."

"What if we get caught? They will yell at us."

"Court Come on Cody is going to help us."

"I don't like him. "

"After this you will." I grabbed her hand and dragged her downstairs. We went into the kitchen and Cody had the whip cream out.

I smiled. "What are you going to do?"

He smirked. "Give him a little beard." We laughed.

Courtney smiled. "Your right I do like him."

I nodded. "See? Alright let's go."

We tip-toed into the living room and Cody walked over to Mike. He shook the can and sprayed carefully. He finished and I was trying so hard not to  
laugh. Mike coughed and was about to wake up. Cody and I ran into the kitchen. "That was close." I looked at Courtney, but she wasn't there.

"Cody! Courtney!" I pointed at the living room.

Cody was about to walk in but to late. We heard Mike. "Did you do this to me?" He asked sternly.

"Crap, she isn't going to answer him." I muttered.

Mike then blew up at Courtney. "Your a brat! Just like the other one, Now My clothes are messed up because of you! Gosh your so childish!"

I heard Courtney whimper and I ran into the living room and started kicking Mike. Cody came in and grabbed me.

Mike looked at Courtney. "Your a snot nosed brat!"

Cody looked at Mike. "She didn't do it dumb ass I did!" Courtney was crying, I tried comforting her.

Mike scoffed. "Bull crap Cody stop covering up for her."

Cody pushed Mike back down on the couch. "Mike I did it not Courtney! Leave her alone!"

Then we heard footsteps and Paul, John, and Randy walked in. Cody and Mike were close to fighting.

Courtney was sitting on the coffee table crying. As soon as Randy seen that He ran over to her.

He looked at everyone. "What the fuck is going on?" Courtney crawled into Randy's arms.

John came over and held Cody back while Paul held Mike back.

Randy growled. "I want some answers NOW!"

I flinched. _he's mad. _Cody sighed and started telling everything that happened.

After Cody was finished, Randy just glared at me.

I looked around the room. "..Well I guess that's enough pranks for one day."

* * *

**Longest chapter EVER! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! We dearly appreciate it. :)**

**-Dmeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to: **_wades wife, kiki254, DamonandBonnie4ever, KatelynnLuvsWWE, StraightLife116, ashmarie, Xx-UnstableOne-xX, xMyHeartShine, Cena-Centric333, Addicted to Cenaton,_ **and** _Sonib89_

**I think we mention this every time... You guys are amazing! Hearing your thoughts and opinions is what makes us type, so please keep the reviews coming.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Donna's POV**

I was sitting with Cody on the couch getting the biggest lecture from Randy. I was getting really tired.

Randy looked at me. "...And you involved Courtney, She was sleeping and you woke her up."

I sighed. "I'm sorry Randy Okay? I'm tired now can I please go to bed?"

He nodded. "Yeah but tomorrow prepare for your punishment."

I groaned and stumped down the stairs. _Why does he get to punish me he isn't my dad. _

**Courtney's POV**

I was up in my room trying to calm down from all that happened. I knew it. I told Donna we would get caught.

I heard a knock at the door and I seen Paul walk in. "Hey Kiddo how you doing?"

"Mad..." I mumbled.

He sat on the bed. "Why?"

"Because I told Donna we would get in trouble but she still dragged me into it and I ended up getting yelled at for it." I actually started crying.

Paul sighed. "You know I'm sure Donna didn't know you guys were going to get into trouble."

"Yeah but I got _yelled _at for it, now Mike hates me." I crossed my arms.

Paul scoffed. "I don't think he hates you."

"Yeah he does! He called me a snot nosed brat." Paul was about to say something but a knock on the door frame cut him off.

I looked up and it was Mike. Mike looked at Paul. "Can I have a minute with her?"

Paul nodded and looked at me. "See you later, Kid."

"Bye." I spoke softly and he walked out. Mike came and took his spot. We sat there for a second.

We both lifted our heads. "I'm sorry." We said at the exact same moment.

He smiled then raised an eye brow. "Courtney you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yeah I should of never let them do that, I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "No I'm sorry! I should of never yelled at you without getting the full story."

"But you had every right to yell at me."

"No I didn't, and I apologize for it. Friends?" He stuck his hand out.

I shook it. "Friends."

He smiled. "Good now, what do you say we get some revenge?"

"But I'll get in trouble."

He smirked. "No I'll cover you don't worry. You in?"

I took a second to think about it. "I'm in." I smiled.

He patted my head. "Alright get some sleep Shorty, we will talk in the morning."

"Alright." I got under the covers. I was about to close my eyes when I seen a shadow appear in the hallway. It belonged to Randy.

He walked in and sat on the bed. "How you feeling?"

"I'm okay." I sighed.

He sighed. "Courtney you should of came and woke me up. I don't want Donna dragging you into anything you don't want to do."

I nodded. "I know."

"You know you can get hurt doing pranks too and I don't want that to happen."

"It's okay I have Mike on my side."

He rolled his eyes. "Great will this ever end?"

I shrugged. "Don't know."

He chuckled. "Alright but as soon as this goes to far I'm ending it understood?"

"Yes sir."

He winced. "Don't call me sir it reminds me of the military."

"Military?"

He nodded. "Yeah I was in the marines."

"You were?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He told me the whole story on how he got there. He explained to me that he didn't like it so he went AWOL. He was in Jail for 38 days. I had my head on my pillow while he was telling me stories about his experience.

I sat up and kissed his cheek. "Good night Randy."

He smiled. "Good night Courtney. I'm right next store if you need me." I nodded and he walked out.

I faced the wall and sighed. _this has been the longest night ever._

**John's POV**

It was hitting 3am and I couldn't fall back asleep so I decided to make some coffee.

Ted walked in and stretched. "What are you doing up at 3 in the morning?"

"Long night didn't you hear anything?"

He shook his head. "No what are you talking about?"

I chuckled. "Dude you are heavy sleeper." Ted and I talked all morning to what happened last night. Paul and Mike woke up and grabbed coffee.

It was 7am already. I decided to go get Randy up so we could go to the gym before the girls woke up. I walked in his room and he was spread out  
on his bed with the covers everywhere. I hate to see when Randy's gets a girlfriend and stays with him. He's a tornado in the bed.

I walked over to his bed and slapped his arm. "Randy get up! We need to head to the gym."

He yawned and sighed. "What time is it?"

"7."

"Gosh John you couldn't of waited until I don't know like 10 o clock, I only got like 4 hours of sleep."

"You can take a nap when you get back."

"Fine, let me get changed." I nodded and walked to my room and changed into basket ball shorts and a muscle t shirt. I met Randy downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and looked at Paul. "Keep an eye on Courtney and Donna, we should be back in a couple of hours."

He nodded and we got in Randy's hummer. Randy looked at me. "Have you decided how your going to punish Donna?"

I sighed. "No.. Maybe I should take her TV privileges away?"

"John that's too soft."

"Well I'm not going to hit her!"

"I wasn't saying that... I was thinking it's suppose to be a nice day today and there are a lot of weeds in the flower beds in the back yard."

I nodded. "Good thinking Orton, that will be her punishment."

_Afternoon_

**Donna's POV**

I hate my punishment, I feel like my fingers have blisters on them. I think I pulled at least a thousand weeds. It's been an hour and a half and I'm still not even close to getting it done. I still think Courtney should have to do this with me, I mean she did help with the prank. I was leaning down  
when I seen something fall from the deck, it was a bug. I started screaming. I looked down at it and noticed it was one of the cockroaches.

I groaned. "MIKE!" I walked over to the deck.

"Actually it wasn't Mike." Courtney was standing there with her arms crossed.

I gasped. "You traitor!"

She shrugged and smiled. "Well that will teach you to involve me in stuff... Mike hit it!" I seen him flip a switch in the kitchen.

I just shook it off, but then I felt water spraying all over me. He hit the sprinklers.

I went to chase after Courtney but she flew inside the patio door and Mike and her were there laughing.

They shut the sprinklers off and I seen Cody come in the back gate. He walked over to me. "Whoa Donna what happened?"

"Courtney is on Mike's side."

"What?"

I groaned. "Two words... PAY BACK!" I smirked and Cody laughed.

* * *

**Will the pranks go to far? Will John and Randy have to step in? Review and find out! :)**

**Also Chapter 7 will be posted later tonight so if we can get 60 reviews it will make us extremly happy, either way we are still updating.**

**Love**

**DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT: YOU HAVE -until Friday- / PLEASE GO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. IT WILL DECIDE WHICH STORY WE WILL FOCUS ON MORE :D.**

**Thanks to: _wades wife, kiki254, DamonandBonnie4ever, KatelynnLuvsWWE, StraightLife116, ashmarie, Xx-UnstableOne-xX, xMyHeartShine, Cena-Centric333, Addicted to Cenaton, bsbfan558, wolflover24, cenarko1986, Cena's baby doll _****and** _Sonib89_

**_You guys are amazing, no words to explain. Any things you would like too see in the story. Let us know by your review :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Randy's POV**

The kids were playing outside, and I was doing some laundry. I heard a knock at the door and I went to get it. I opened it and I saw my sister Becky standing there with bags in her hands.

"Bex what are you doing here?"

"My house is getting exterminated, can I stay here?"

"Well I have the guys staying here." "I don't care I'll stay in your room with you."

"Fine, but why is your house getting exterminated?"

She sighed. "Because my stupid ex boyfriend brought fleas!"

I chuckled. "Gee Becky you sure know how to pick em."

She hit my chest. "Shut up and help your sister take her bags upstairs." I grabbed them and walked upstairs.

**Donna's POV**

After I dried off, Cody and I were in the kitchen eating a sandwich. I seen a girl walk upstairs with Randy. I looked at Cody. "Whose that?"

"Oh, that's Becky, Randy's sister." I seen that she had a make up bag with her. I felt like a light bulb turned on in my head. "Cody! She's a girl!"

He chuckled. "No shit Donna."

I hit him. "No I have an idea."

"What?" I whispered to him my plan and he smiled.

**Courtney's POV**

I was playing catch with Mike in the backyard. I sat on the deck and yawned. He chuckled. "You tired?"

I nodded. "Yeah I didn't get a lot of sleep."

He nodded. "Alright let's go take a nap I could use one. too" I followed him into the living room. Randy and a girl walked down from upstairs.

Randy chuckled and looked at her. "Oh Becky, this is my daughter Courtney."

I sighed. _I didn't know Randy had a girlfriend. _She slapped Randy. "Thanks for telling me you had a kid, She's like 8 how do you keep her away from us?"

He laughed. "No, I just adopted her a couple days ago."

She laughed. "Oh well it's nice to meet you." She smiled at me.

I nodded. "You too, I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

They both laughed, and Randy looked at me. "Courtney, this is my sister, your Aunt."

I chuckled. "Oh... My bad."

Randy laughed. "So what are you guys up to?"

Mike looked at him. "Were going to take a nap."

"Alright we will be outside if you need us." We nodded and they left. Mike sat on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table.

I layed long ways and propped my feet up on his lap. I must of been really tired because within seconds I fell asleep.

**Donna's POV**

I looked in Becky's bag and grabbed her make up. Cody smiled. "Hurry Mike and Courtney just fell asleep." I smiled and grabbed the make up and ran downstairs.

Cody and I walked carefully over to Mike and Courtney. I took the make up out and put it on her arm to make it look like she had a bruise. Cody kept snickering.

I gave him the bag. "Go put it back upstairs." He ran upstairs.

I went outside. "Randy!"

He came over to me. "What Donna?"

"Mike hit Courtney come look!"

"What?" He yelled very loud.

I nodded and ran back into the living room. I showed Randy her arm. He got very mad. "Mike get the hell up now!"

Mike woke up and rubbed his eyes, "What's going on?"

Randy dragged him off the couch, "YOU HIT MY DAUGHTER YOU MOTHERFUCKER GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

Mike looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

Courtney yawned and woke up, "What's going on?"

I looked at her, "Mike hit you when you were sleeping."

Courtney looked at him, "What.. Why would you do that Mike?"

"Courtney, I didn't!"

Courtney looked at her arm closely_. crap. _"Mike it's right here..." She touched it expecting it would hurt. "Wait, a minute." Courtney started rubbing it and all the makeup was on her hand.

Mike and Courtney glared at me. "Oh crap."

I dashed out into the backyard and I heard Courtney yell, "Im going to get you!" I ran all the way to the back and jumped the fence.

**Cody's POV**

After i put the makeup bag back i went downstairs and seen Randy and Mike glaring at me. "Uhmm." I smirked and ran. Mike was chasing after me and I jumped the side fence.

I made a hard left turn and I bumped into Donna, "RUN!" We turned down a dirt road, I seen a little path leading into the Woods.

I pointed to it, "THERE!" We both ran into the woods, there was to paths, you could go straight or turn right. I yelled to Donna, "TURN RIGHT."

I turned and I heard Donna say, "No this way!" I groaned and turned back the other way and I heard Donna scream, "CODY!"

I ran to her voice and I seen there was a little drop off to the lake, and she was in the middle, struggling to stay above water. "Crap Donna keep swimming!"

"I CAN'T HELP ME!"

Mike and Courtney caught up, I looked back at Mike, "go get John Donna is drowning."

"I'm not going to believe that."

"MIKE LOOK!" He looked and then just dashed as fast as he could back.

Courtney stayed here and was in shock. Donna was still struggling. Courtney looked at me, "SAVE HER!"

"I can't Courtney, I'm not a good swimmer." She sighed.

I heard leaves crunching and John was plowing through everything and everyone was following behind. John got to the edge and glared at me, "why didn't you jump in!"

"I cant swim!"

"Oh my god." John dived, it made me feel like I was in The Marine movie.

I heard Ted say, "Deja Vu."

I looked at the water and Donna was under, John was no where in sight. A couple moments passed and we seen John's head pop up in the water with Donna in his arms. Everyone sighed in relief.

John was trying to get onto the surface but he couldn't because he had Donna in his arms. Randy reached over and pulled her out. I noticed she was unconscious.

John looked around, "Does anyone know CPR?"

"I do." Mike stepped up.

After a couple minutes of CPR nothing happened. Everyone had tears in there eyes. John looked at Randy with tears flowing down his eyes. "Shit, Randy call 911."

"Alright."

"NO WAIT." Mike yelled. He did it one more time and Donna started coughing up all the water.

John pulled her into a hug and he was sobbing, "My baby girl." "Daddy."

Courtney's POV

We all headed back to the house. We went into the living room. Randy glared at me and Donna. "Donna you go take a warm bath and put on warm pajamas."

"Courtney, Mike, and Cody, go sit on the couch and stay there." Randy was pissed.

I sat on the love seat and Mike and Cody sat on the couch. I seen Becky go into the bathroom with Donna. 15 LONG minutes passed and Donna walked out. She sat on the couch and started playing  
with her ear. When she does that she has water in it.

Randy looked at everyone, "From here on out, there will be NO more pranks, am i understood? If there are any more pranks. Who ever starts it will have to clean the house for the rest of the week."

I nodded and he looked at Mike and Cody who also nodded. Donna smiled and looked at Mike. "Hey Mike! There's a mouse by your foot!" He started screaming like a little girl.

Randy glared at Donna. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"

"I DON'T KNOW."

John looked at Randy, "Come on Randy, Calm Down."

"NO, I SPECIFICALLY SAID NO MORE PRANKS AND SHE JUST DOES ONE RIGHT AWAY. SHE HAS TO CLEAN THE HOUSE FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK."

John sighed and Donna glared at Randy, "Randy, i couldn't hear I have water in my ears you Dick."

Randy turned around and just glared at her, "what did you just say to me." He gave her this deep stare that was even getting me scared. Donna started whimpering.

John looked at Randy, "Randy get out of the house now." Randy turned around and slammed the sliding door to the patio shattering the glass inside it. Becky ran outside following him.

John faced Donna, "Donna..." She didn't say anything put just stare at the wall. Like she saw a ghost or something.

Becky walked back in, "John he's ripping up the backyard!"

John sighed, "FUCK." He followed Becky back outside.

Donna turned too me, "Courtney i hate your dad."

I gasped, "Oh yeah!"

I ran downstairs she followed me, "Courtney what are you doing, what are you doing." She asked worriedly.

I ran into her room and grabbed her favorite stuff animal, a Jack Russell Terrier. She looked at me, "Courtney don't do it!"

I looked at her, "Oh yeah, I HATE YOUR DOG!"

I ripped the head off and started laughing. "HAHAHAHA."

She started sobbing, "CHARRRLLIIIIEEEEE!"

"HAHAHAHA."

All of a sudden she glared at me, "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh Crap." I raced up the stairs and out to the backyard.

I ran up to Randy, "DADDY!"

"Daddy?" He turned around and seen Donna. She froze dead in her tracks. She looked at me, "I'll get you back!" Then, she ran back inside.

Randy looked down at me, "Okay, what happened."

"She said she hated you, so i ripped her favorite stuffed animal dog up. HAHAHAHA."

He chuckled, "What am I gonna do with you guys..."

* * *

**~~REMEMBER TO VOTE ON THE POLL~~ **

**If we can get 75 reviews on this story. We will update by TONIGHT :)**

**Please Review.**

**Thanks,**

**DMeredith15 and xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry no shoutouts this time... We are on a different computer... Sorry.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! Remember vote for the poll on my profile. It ends tonight. :)**

**The way everything is going with the reviews I hope we can get 100 reviews by chapter 10, and whoever is that reviewer. xxxRKOEngimaxx will create a one shot for them! :D**

**Thanks again.**

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_The Next Day..._

**Randy's POV**

It was 6 in the morning and everyone was getting ready to leave. Becky was at work. Mike walked up too me, "Hey Randy can I go say bye to Courtney?"

"Uhh, I guess so, she needs to get up anyways."

Cody came running in, "Then I want to say bye to Donna."

"Go ahead guys." Mike went upstairs and Cody went downstairs.

**Donna's POV**

I was already up when I heard someone walking downstairs, i stared at my door and all of a sudden it flew open. "Oh, Hey Donna your already up."

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

I held up my dog in two pieces. "That bitch Courtney ripped him up."

"Donna, watch your mouth."

"She deserves it..."

He chuckled, "I'm getting ready to leave. I'll see you at Raw tonight."

I frowned, "Alright." He gave me a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Bye."

"Bye... Oh wait, aren't you going to say bye to Paul, Ted, and Mike?"

"Yea just Paul and Ted, not monkey boy."

He laughed, "Come on." I grabbed his hand and he picked me up. We went into the living room...

**Courtney's POV**

I was sleeping when I felt someone sit on my bed. I woke up and Mike was there. "Hey Mike."

"Hey Court, I'm getting ready to leave."

"No, why?"

"Raw is tonight, I'll see you there."

"Okay..." I sighed.

Mike chuckled, "Come on you have to say bye to everyone else."

"No, I'm tired."

He picked me up and threw me on his back, "Hold on tight." He ran out of my room and went downstairs, I was giggling the whole time.

We got downstairs and he set me on my feet, I noticed Cody and Donna was there. I glared up at Cody and noticed Donna was glaring at Mike.

Paul walks in the room, "Alright who's giving me my hug first."

"ME!" Donna and I said simultaneously.

I grabbed Paul's arm and Donna grabbed his other one. I glared at her. "Me, first."

Donna shook her head. "No me."

Ted walked in. "Hey what about me?" I sighed and gave into Donna.

I walked over to Ted. "Bye Teddy."

He pulled me into a hug. "I'll see ya later Kiddo."

I nodded. "Okay."

Donna came over and hugged Ted. I groaned and walked over to Paul. He knelled down and pulled me into a hug. "Be nice." He whispered in my ear. I sighed.

He kissed my head. "I'll see you at Raw Kid, don't give your Dad and John too much trouble."

I sighed. "I'll try not to." He chuckled and Everyone was leaving. I forgot I didn't give Mike a hug.

He got half way down the hall, I screamed, "MIKE!"

He stopped and turned around. I ran into his arms, "You forgot too say bye."

He chuckled, "I'm Sorry."

"It's okay, i'll see you later right?"

"You betcha." He let go and everyone walked out.

I went to sit on the couch. Donna sat on the love seat. I noticed she had her ripped dog in front of her.

**Donna's POV**

I was so upset, Charlie was my best friend, Shane got him for me the first day I got to foster care. John walked in, "Hey Baby Girl what's wrong."

I sighed, "My dog..."

"What happened."

"COURTNEY! Ripped his head off, he's dead. He was my best friend!" I started crying.

"Awwe." He pulled me into a hug.

**John's POV**

I felt so bad for her, why would Courtney do this. Randy walked in, "What's Going on?"

"Uh, Did you know that Courtney ripped Donna's dog up?"

"Yeah, i found out yesterday."

"And you didn't punish her."

"He is just a stuffed animal." After he said that, Donna flew out of my arms.

She stomped over to him and held the dog in his face. "THIS IS NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL! HE IS MY BESTFRIEND!"

I sighed, "Donna come back over here." She walked back over and she was still crying.

I glared at Randy, "You need to punish Courtney."

"John it's just a stuffed animal, I don't need to punish her."

"I had to punish Donna for the pranks, so you need to punish Courtney for this."

"John can I talk to you in the kitchen." I got up, and we walked into the kitchen.

Randy sighed, "How should I punish her."

"Just do what your parents did to you."

Randy rubbed his face, "Alright."

**Randy's POV**

I walked into the living room. "Courtney, let's go up to your room."

"Okay."

We got into her room, and I shut the door. "Take a seat on the bed." She sat down and I sighed, "Do you know why your up here?"

"No..."

"Do you know what you did wrong?"

"No."

I sighed. _This is harder than I thought. _I looked at her, "You ripped Donna's stuffed animal... That wasn't very nice."

She sighed, "I know."

"I have to punish you for that now."

"W-What are you going to do?"

"I know you aren't going to like this but it has to be done, you have to learn your lesson."

"Your gonna hit me aren't you."

I sighed, "It is just a pat on the butt." She started crying.

"Us wrestlers do it all the time. For fun." I said trying to cheer her up.

"For fun?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. But it's gonna hurt."

"It will only sting for a minute." She sighed and layed on her stomach.

I gave her one, good solid pat on her butt. "There see, that wasn't so bad."

She sat up and she had tears in her eyes. _Fuck. _I pulled her into a hug, "You know I love you, but you have to learn right from wrong."

She nodded, "Wait you love me?"

"Of course, your my daughter."

She sniffled. "I love you too."

"Now you know what you have to do now right?"

"Say I'm sorry to Donna?"

"That's right. From now on when you do something wrong, you'll get a warning, and if it happens again you'll get another spanking. Am i understood?"

"Yes Randy."

"Randy? Randy who?"

She started laughing, "I mean Daddy."

I kissed her forehead, "Now go on."

**Courtney's POV**

I ran down to the living room to apologize to Donna. I walked over to her slowly, "Donna...?"

She looked up at me, "What do you want DOG KILLER!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it."

"Yes you did, you killed him on purpose!"

"I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

She crossed her arms, "Nope never gonna happen."

I looked up at Randy, he shrugged, "It's okay."

I grabbed her dog and his head... and went to the kitchen. Randy followed me, "What are you doing?"

"You have to fix him!"

He chuckled, "I don't think that's possible."

"Please Daddy, you have to fix it!"

"I'll try."

**Randy's POV**

I grabbed the dog and looked for a needle and white thread. John walked in, "So what did you do to her."

"i spanked her."

"YOU SPANKED A TRAUMATIZED CHILD! ARE YOU INSANE?"

I chuckled, "She took it fine, she's okay."

John sighed, "Alright but just letting you know... Your never touching my child."

I laughed, "Wasn't planning on it. Now come on help me with this dog."

John and I had all the lights on so we could see. Like we were preforming surgery. i laughed to myself, "This is pathetic, and it's not working."

"Just give it too her and see what she does."

I walked over to Donna, "Hey Donna, here's Charlie good as new."

She grabbed it, "This is good as new?" She held it up and his head was just hanging on by a thread. I was trying to hold in my laughter.

She glared at me, "it's not funny, this is worse than before!" I looked at her, and I flinched as the dog flew at my head.

John sighed, "back to the operation table."

We walked back into the kitchen, "John this isn't working."

"What am I suppose to do, she is hysterical over this thing."

"Why don't you just get her a real one."

"Wow, since when does Randy have good ideas."

"But what about traveling?"

"He can stay with Matt."

"Oh does he still live with you?"

"Yeah, are you kidding me, my brother will never live on his own."

I chuckled, "So, when are you going to do it."

"After raw, I'm heading out to Florida are you staying here? We get three days off."

"Yeah, my parents want to meet her."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah, we need to get going. Don't you want to hit the gym."

**John's POV**

We got to Raw and me and Randy wanted to hit the gym. We walked around to see who was here and Cody was here. "Hey Cody, want to keep an eye on Courtney and Donna while we hit the gym."

"Sure, but do you think Courtney is gonna actually like that?"

"She'll deal with it."

"Alright."

I pulled my phone out to call Randy to tell him, Mike and Cody can keep an eye on them. A couple seconds passed and Randy walked in with Donna and Courtney.

Donna ran up too Cody, "CODY!" She hugged him.

"Hey."

I looked at Courtney, "You have to be good for Cody."

"I have to stay with him?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

She looked up at Randy, "Daddy, do I have too?"

Randy hesitated, "Y-Yeah."

"Fine..." Randy and I said good-bye and went on our way to the gym.

**Donna's POV**

Courtney and I were sitting in Cody's locker room. Courtney was sitting on the bench with her arms crossed. Cody looked at her, "What's wrong."

"I'm bored."

"If you guys want to go to catering go ahead."

I jumped up, "Okay! Wait where's that at?"

"Down the hall way and to the right." _Right, okay I know which way that is. _Courtney and I walked out, I was still ignoring her.

We walked down the hall way and I hesitated. Courtney looked at me. "Come on Donna it's this way."

"No it's this way."

"No it's this way."

"Fine you can go and get lost I'm going this way." She sighed and followed me, I smirked.

We were walking down this hallway and we couldn't find catering. I turned the corner and bumped into someone, "Ow, watch where your going."

I looked up, "AAHHHH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR EYEBROWS THEY ARE CONNECTING!"

He laughed, "Yes, little lady. Its called a uni brow."

"Eww.."

Courtney spoke up, "Sorry about her, I'm Courtney, Randy's kid, and this is Donna, John's kid."

He started rubbing his chin, "So the rumors are true aye."

"I guess so."

"Well, I'm Anthony or Santino whatever one you like, nice to meet you."

I spoke up, "I like Santino better."

He laughed and walked away, "Bye little ones."

"Bye!"

We continued walking and finally got to catering and it was packed.

We walked in and security stepped in front of us, "Whoa little ones what are you doing back here. Kids aren't allowed back here without passes." I looked at Courtney and she shrugged.

I looked at him, "I'm John Cena's Kid and this is Randy's kid."

He laughed, "Nice try."

**Courtney's POV**

I spotted Mike as I seen him stand up. "MIKE!" I ran right through the security guards legs. I jumped in his arms. I heard Donna laughing at the security guard, "Hah, told ya." He shrugged and walked away.

Mike looked at me, "What are you doing back here?"

"Randy and John went to the gym and Cody was watching us, so he let us go to catering."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah, and we met Santino."

Mike sighed, "This isn't good."

"Why?"

"What if you met someone bad?"

"Bad?"

"Yeah some wrestlers aren't good people."

"Like who?"

He pointed to some guys walked in, "Like them."

I looked at them as one pushed Donna aside to get in, "Hey that wasn't very nice!" I yelled at them. Mike tried shushing me.

"And what are you gonna do about it."

"This!" I looked at Donna and I nodded. Donna ran up behind him and starting kicking the back of this calf making him fall instantly. The guys were holding her back. Mike sat me down on the table.

**Mike's POV**

"Phil knock it off she's just a kid."

"I don't care who's kid is it anyways."

"Cena's."

"Oh fantastic." He laughed, "Two Cena's and who is this one Orton's?"

"Actually yeah."

"Oh nice try. Do you really expect me to believe that Mike."

"Whatever." I looked at the door and John and Randy walked in.

They noticed Nexus and us. They ran over, "What's going on here."

Phil looked up at John, "Mike is trying to convince me that these brat's are your guy's kids."

"They are."

"Bullshit."

"Watch your mouth around my kid." John pushed him against the wall.

Vince walked in. _Oh Shit._Vince came into the middle, "What's going on here?"

Phil looked up at him, "Cena just attacked me out of no where."

Randy spoke up, "That's fucking bullshit Punk."

Vince noticed Courtney and Donna, "Who are these kids."

John coughed, "Well Vince, funny you ask that, this is Donna she is my adopted daughter. This is Courtney Randy's adopted daughter."

"You have kids..."

"Now we do."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner."

Phil cut them off, "Can we get back on the subject, Cena attacked me out of no where! And your not doing anything about this?"

"You know Phil I don't like liars. In fact, I suspend liars." Phil sighed and walked out with his group following him.

**Randy's POV**

Vince looked at us, "You know this would be a great way to boost your guy's characters."

I cut him off, "Hell no, I'm not exposing Courtney on T.V."

John looked at me, "Come on man it would be good for them."

"No way, you can let Donna do it but there is now way Courtney is doing it."

"It's up to Donna." John looked at Donna and of course she said yes.

Vince chuckled, "Alright I'll call the creative team and see if they can put something together."

"Cool." John said.

Courtney came up to me, "Why can't I go on."

I knelled down and looked at her, "I don't want to expose you to the fame life yet."

"Why is it crazy?"

"Oh yeah, you don't even know."

She laughed and nodded, "Okay."

**Show Time**

**(ON AIR)**

**Raw started off with a match it ended and the Camera was backstage.**

**John Cena walks in with a little girl holding his hand.**

_Jerry: "Whoa Cole, who do you think that is?"_

_Cole: "I don't know Jerry but i think the Miz is about to find out."_

The camera zoomed on the Miz walking over to them. Miz looked at John, "What do we have here?"

"What do you want Miz?"

"I want to know who this little lady is."

"It just happens to be my daughter."

Miz scoffed, "Daughter? Since when does Cena have a daughter."

"Since now."

Miz leaned down and looked at her, "Hi, little girl. I'm the Miz and I"M AWESOME!"

"Your awesome? Monkey's aren't awesome." The crowed laughed.

Miz smirked, "Okay, why don't you come down to the ring tonight and watch me beat your Daddy, then tell I'm not awesome."

"Okay, i'll watch him beat you and then i'll tell you your awful." He growled and walked away.

John picked her up and laughed, "That's my girl."

**(OFF AIR)**

**Donna's POV**

The night went by fast and we were at the curtain getting ready to go down. Mike was with this guy that I didn't know. Mike walked over to us he looked up at John, "Does she know what to do?"

John nodded, "Yeah she knows."

I looked up at the guy, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Alex. Alex Riley."

"Hi, i'm Donna."

"Hi."

Mike looked at me, "Good luck."

I could barely get it out, "Thanks." I might hate him, but he's okay.

I heard music and it sounded pretty cool. _AWWEEESSSSOMMMMEEE. I CAME TO PLAY._

I laughed, "That's cool."

John looked at me, "Mine's better."

I waited and I seen them get in the big ring. I heard a instruments going off then i heard._ ALPHAA DOGG!  
_  
John picked me up and ran out. We got the the ring and I waited outside it. He pointed to a chair by the commentary table. I nodded and sat down on it. I watched the whole match and John flung him to the mat.

He raised his hand up in the air, and everyone was cheering. He looked at me and flagged me to come into the ring. I walked up the stairs and he held the ropes down for me.

He whispered into my ear, "Remember what i taught you earlier?" I smiled and nodded. I walked over to Miz and looked down at him. I gave him the symbol and screamed, "YOU CAN"T SEE ME."

The crowd was saying it with me, I smiled. I walked over to the corner and waited for the match to win. John got the '5 knuckle shuffle' as he calls it.

Mike got up and John put him on his shoulders and threw him off. He went for the pin and the ref counted, _1...2...3_. I heard a very loud bell ding, and John's music went off again.

He picked me up and put me on the ropes. "Remember?"

I nodded, "Yep."

I held up the Hustle, Loyalty, Respect sign with my 3 fingers and the crowd did it back to me. I smiled, and John helped me out of the ring and we walked back up the ramp.

John waved to all the crowd and we walked backstage. "Donna we have to go see Randy and Courtney for a few."

"Okay." We walked to this locker room and Randy and Courtney were there.

Randy walked up too me, "Donna you did great!"

"Thanks."

John sat me down, "Okay girls. Randy and I have decided that you too need a break from each other, and Donna still needs to see her house." I nodded in agreement and so did Courtney.

John looked at me, "You get to meet your grandparents and your 4 uncles."

"4 uncles?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

John and I said bye to Randy and Courtney. We went back to what he calls it, His locker room. I waited for him to get changed. When he was done he got us a taxi.

We got in and I asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the airport so we can fly home."

"Home." I smiled. I love hearing that word.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter: Donna meets John's family. :)**

**Love,**

**-DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long update! Lost track of the story...**

**We decided to save shout outs until the next chapter... Sorry if that makes anyone mad. Remember 100th reveiwer gets a one shot made by xxxRKOEnigmaxx! That is only 5 away!**

**You guys are amazing! We thought we wouldn't get 100 reviews until like chapter 11, but you guys proved us other wise. Thanks again! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**John's POV**

We landed in Florida and Donna was sleeping on my shoulder. I shook her a little bit. She mumbled. "Courtney stop I don't like you, you hurt my best friend." I sighed. _She's still hung up over him. _I shook her again. "Donna, sweetie we landed." She groaned and rubbed her eyes. She opened them. "What time is it?"  
"Well right now it is… 2 in the morning."

She sighed. "Can we go home now?"

I chuckled and nodded. "You got it kiddo."

We got off of the plane and got our luggage. We got a cab and it drove us down the familiar sub division. I smiled, I haven't been home in months. We pulled into the driveway and got out. I grabbed the bags and Donna was standing in the driveway in front of the gate shocked. I chuckled. "Do you like it?"

"It's HUGE!"

I laughed. "Alright come on let's get inside." We walked over to the gate, and I punched the code in and they opened. She looked up at me. "Why do you have gates?"

"Well, I don't want to risk anyone breaking in." She nodded and we walked up the driveway. We got to the front door and I pulled my keys out and turned them in the lock. We walked in and she looked at everything amazed. She gave me a smiled. "It's bigger than Randy's house."

I nodded. "Yeah I actually saved my money up to get this house, Randy got his house when he first got into wrestling."

"How much did it cost?"

"More than your life…" I chuckled.

Her eyes widened. "W…O….W!"

I laughed. "Alright come on let's get some sleep."

"I'm not tired."

I sighed and scratched my head. "Alright tell you what you can stay in the living room and watch some TV until you fall asleep and tomorrow you can pick your room out, sound  
good?" She nodded. "Yeah." I walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Try to get some sleep, Good nite."

"Night." She smiled and I dragged my tired self up the stairs.

**Donna's POV**

I walked into the living room, there was a flat screen TV. That wasn't that shocking cause Randy had one too. I looked around and He had wood floor through what seemed to be the whole house. He had leather couches, and a blue recliner in the corner that matched the theme of the room. I grabbed the remote and layed on the couch. I flipped the TV on and thank god he had the same Cable service as Randy, I don't think I could get used to another Cable service. I finally found George Lopez and I flicked that on. I was getting comfortable when I heard a noise. I sat up and listened.

I looked around and then a figure appeared from the dark hall way. It walked in and it was a guy holding a gun. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**John's POV**

I was all snuggled in my big king size bed when I heard Donna's loud piercing scream. My eyes widened and I flew down the stairs. I walked into the living room to see Matt holding  
Donna at gun point. I grabbed his arm. "Matt! I told you to get rid of that thing!"

He looked up at me. "Hey I'm here all by myself I need something to protect me, there's a fricken homeless girl in our house!" I hit him. "She's not homeless, she's my daughter."  
"What since when do you have a kid?"

"Matt! I told you this yesterday…"

"I thought you were joking."

"Does it look like I was joking?" I walked over to Donna who seemed to be crying from this. I looked at Matt. "You can put the gun down."

He chuckled. "Right…Sorry."

I pulled Donna into my arms. "Sorry Baby Girl, He's my dumb ass of a brother." She laughed and sniffled. "I thought he was going to kill me."

I glared at Matt and He gave me an apologetic look. I nodded towards to Donna. He nodded. "Hey little girl I'm your Uncle Matt, what's your name?"

"Donna." She proudly smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Alright I'm going back to bed, because I need it."

I looked at Matt. "Tomorrow, well today later on Mom, Dad, and the guys are coming over for BBQ." Matt nodded. "Alright sounds good."

I gave Donna another kiss on the head, and I headed up the stairs for the second time.

**Donna's POV**

I sat back on the couch. Uncle Matt sat next to me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

I nodded. "It's okay, I just don't get why you have a gun."

"Well if you were in this house and you heard a noise what would you do?"

"I would go get John.."

He chuckled. "Me too, but that's a little hard when He's traveling around the world all the time". I nodded. "Ohh.. Now I get it."

He laughed. "Alright you probably want to get back to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

He nodded. "You hungry?"

I shrugged. "A little."

He grabbed my arm. "Come on let's get some Ice cream!" I smiled. _I like him. _

_Afternoon _

**John's POV**

The whole Cena family was over. I felt bad because I had to introduce Donna to a million people. Finally my other brothers showed up. I walked over to Donna who was playing Xbox with Matt. I shook my head. "Donna come here I want you to meet your other uncles and Aunts."

She groaned. "Fine."

I grabbed her hand and walked over to them. "Okay, Donna this is… Dan, His wife Sherry, their kids Jason and Lee. This is Steve, his wife Jessica, their kids Madison and Libby, and this is Sean and his girlfriend Sarah." I took a breath, that's a lot of work. Donna said hi to them all. Right away Donna went off with her new cousins. I chuckled.

Dan looked at me. "She's a cute kid."

I nodded. "That she is." I heard a knock at the door. Steve looked at me. "That's probably Mom and Dad." I nodded and ran to get it. I opened the door and Steve was right.

Right away my Mom pulled me into a hug. "Johnny I missed you so much." She kissed my cheek. I chuckled. "I missed you to Ma." I gave my Dad a hug.

He nodded. "Nice to see ya Son, how's WWE treating you?"

"Great as usual." My Mom gave me another hug and smiled. "Alright now where's my new Grand Daughter I need to meet?" I smiled. "Out back come on, you will love her."  
Everyone was already outside and We walked out. I seen Donna playing tag with the kids. I whistled. Donna's head popped up and looked at me. I motioned her to come over.  
She ran over and I put my hand on her shoulders. "Donna I want you to meet Carol and John… Your grandparents."

My Mom pulled her into a hug. "Awe, it's so good to meet you sweetie."

Donna chuckled. "Same here, I've never had grandparents before."

My mom kissed her cheek. "Well now you do, and you can call me Nana that's what all the other kids call me."

My Dad pulled her into a hug. "Stop hogging her." I laughed. I was glad my family accepted her.

**Donna's POV**

A couple hours passed and I was playing outside still with Madison and Libby. I found out Madison was 6 years old, Libby was 3, Jason was 13 and Lee was 11. They started playing house. I used to play that with Courtney at foster care when I was 5. I got bored so I went and sat on the deck. I seen All the guys walk out to the field. John seen me sitting on the deck, he held up a finger to the guys and walked over to me. "Hey Baby Girl want to play some football with us?"

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah Come on you can be on my team." He held out his hand and I grabbed it. We jogged back over to them.

Jason and Lee groaned. "Come on we don't let girls play I thought. We never let Madison or Libby play." I got a little mad at that. He reminded me of that boy at foster care who said Girls can't play sports. I gave him a glare, which meant I was getting ready to kick him. John looked at Jason. "What are you afraid she's going to beat you?"

He scoffed. "Yeah right…"

John looked at me and smirked. "Donna go long." I nodded and ran out as far as I could. He told me to stop. I shook my head and went further. I know I can catch it, I used to play football with Shane all the time. Jason and Lee were laughing because they probably thought I wasn't going to catch it. John was getting his throw ready and I got nervous. I hope I catch this. John threw a spiral and I jumped up and I caught it.

John, Dan, Steve, Matt, and Sean were all cheering. I smiled. Lee and Jason were just standing there glaring. John laughed and lifted his hands up. I gulped, I never actually threw this far before but here goes nothing. I set my fingers on the strings and chucked the ball. I seen it spin and I was shocked I actually threw a spiral.

John caught it and I jogged back over to them. I gave everyone a high five, except Jason and Lee of course. Steve looked at us. "I think we have a game, let's get started."

It was John, Matt, Sean and I on a team against: Dan, Steve, Jason and Lee. My team won with me getting a touch down.

John started grilling up the food and Jason came over to me. "Nice game."

I nodded. "Thanks."

He looked at me. "Sorry about the comment I made, I just didn't think you would actually be good. No offense."

I shrugged. "None taken, it's cool." He stuck his fist out and I pounded it.

A little bit passed and we all were sitting at the Picnic table. I was sitting between John and Matt. We were eating Hotdogs and Mac and Cheese. Apparently it's a 'Cena Tradition'. I  
looked around at everybody and smiled. I was so happy that they accept me for me. I leaned up and kissed John's cheek. "I love you Daddy."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you too baby girl." I looked around and everyone was smiling. I smiled back, now this is what a family is suppose to look like.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Awwe... Family time!**

**Next Chapter: It will be Courtney's family time! :D**

**Love**

**Dmeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to: **_Cena-Centric333, xMyHeartShine, StraightLife116, kiki254, Addicted to Cenaton, rebelwilla, Viper's-babe, Cena's baby doll, DeathDaisy, **and** ashmarie_

**So our 100th reviewer was Addicted to Cenaton! We sent her a message about her oneshot but she hasn't answered so if she doesn't answer by the end of the week we will pick the next reviewer. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Randy's POV**

It was 9 o clock in the morning. I just got out of the shower and I went into my room to get changed. Today we are going to my parent's house so Courtney can meet them. She has already met Becky, but not my brother or my parents. Becky's house was finally cleared for her to go back and live in. She left last night before Courtney and I got home. I changed into some jeans and I put a plain white t shirt on. I put a plaid button up over it but left it open. I rolled up my sleeves and I went down the hallway to wake Courtney up.

I opened the door and there she was sleeping so peacefully on her bed. I smiled just a little and walked over to the bed. I sat down carefully and nudged her. "Courtney... Time to get up." She moved to the other side and sighed. I tried again. "Courtney come on it's time to get up honey."

She yawned and stretched. She sat up in bed. I smiled. "Morning." She nodded. "Morning."

"So when you get done changing we are going to my parent's house so you can meet them."

"What if they don't like me?" She looked up at me with curious blue eyes.

I kissed her forehead. "They won't like you, they will love you." She smiled a little bit.

I chuckled. "Alright come on hurry up I told them we would be there by 10." I walked out of her room and went downstairs. A couple minutes passed and I decided to put my shoes on. I went into the kitchen and grabbed my keys. I walked back over to the stairs to call her name but she was already walking down.

We got in the hummer and she was fiddling with her zipper on her jacket. "Hey..."

She looked up at me. "What?"

"What's the matter?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just afraid they won't like me."

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry they will."

She nodded and I pulled into their driveway. I haven't seen my parents in a very long time. I put the hummer in park and unbuckled myself. I got out and Courtney met me in front of the hummer. We walked over to the porch and the front door opened and My Mom, Dad, Nate, His girlfriend  
and Becky walked out.

Courtney's POV

Randy walked over to them and they hugged him and kissed him. I felt a little uncomfortable. Randy came back over to me, and I got a little scared.  
I still think they won't like me.

Randy grabbed my hand and pulled me over to them. "Courtney this is Bob your grandpa, Elaine your grandma, Nate your uncle, his girlfriend Lexi, and you know Becky." I nodded and looked at everyone. They were waiting for me to say something, but I don't think I could. I looked up at Randy. He nodded.

I faced them. "It's nice to meet you."

Elaine came over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Awe sweetie it is very nice to meet you, I am so happy to have a grand daughter, come on you can help me in the kitchen."

I smiled. "Okay." I followed her into the kitchen.

Randy's POV

Becky and Lexi went into the kitchen to help them also. Dad, Nate and I went into the basement to talk like usual. I sat down and my Dad looked at me. "She seems like a good kid, just a little shy." I nodded. "Yeah she just has to get used to you guys."

"Are you ready to be a father?"

I nodded. "Yeah Dad, I am a father now."

"Randy... you just don't seem fit to be a parent, I mean your not even married yet."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "So your saying I'm not a good parent because I'm not married?"

"How are you going to raise a child when your on the road all the time?"

"She comes with me."

"Do you really think road life is good for her? Do you think it's good for her to see you come back to the hotel drunk after you go to a club?"

"Dad, I don't go to clubs anymore."

"Randy don't lie, I know you... you always like to party."

I sighed. "Dad what are you trying to say?"

"I think it would be best if you took her back to foster care."

"What? Are you crazy? I haven't had her more then 5 days and you want me to take her back?" I said raising my voice.

"Don't you raise your voice in my house Randal, and yes you need too your not fit to be a parent yet especially if she isn't your kid."

"And what if I don't?" I raised an eye brow.

"Then don't ever come over here with her."

I swallowed hard. "You are unbelievable! I guess you will never see me again because She is my daughter and I'm going to raise her."

"Your making a big mistake Randy."

"No I'm not just watch I'll be the best Dad she's ever had." I got up and walked upstairs.

I went into the kitchen. Courtney was helping my mom make cookies. I sighed. "Courtney put your coat on we are leaving."

My Mom came over here. "What's going on you just got here?"

"Ask Dad! I'm done, I can't take his crap anymore. If you want to see me you come to my house." I picked Courtney up and My Mom was still trying to figure out what was going on but I just walked out. I set Courtney on the ground and we got in the hummer.

We got to my house in about 5 minutes and I put the hummer in park but I didn't get out. I just rested my head on the steering wheel.

Then I heard her quiet voice. "It's because of me isn't it?"

I looked at her. "What?"

"You and Your Dad got in a fight because of me right?"

"Courtney..."

"I knew it! I always ruin everything." She started crying and ran inside. I sighed and followed her.

I got into her room and she was laying on her stomach with her head buried into the pillow. I sat on the bed and rubbed her back. She groaned.

"Leave me alone."

"I can't."

She sat up. "Why not?"

"Because your my daughter and I can't stand to see you upset."

"I shouldn't be your daughter... Take me back to foster care! I don't want to ruin your relationship with your Dad."

"No."

She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. "Why not?"

"Because I love you to much to give you up."

"But I made you and your Dad get into a fight."

"I don't care if my Dad can't accept you then I don't want to see him, you are my number one priority in my life now." She was still crying a little bit.

I pulled her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck. She whispered. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too." I pulled her close and we just sat there.

I don't think she wanted to move and quite frankly either did I. I have only had her for about a week but She's my daughter and I will do everything in my power to protect her and love her.

* * *

**Well that was the Orton's... Next Chapter Donna and Courtney are reunited... :) Will they still hate each other?**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay xxxRKOEnigmaxxx and DMeredith15 here, we would like to apologize for not updating in a long time. We have had hectic schedules lately and never had the chance to get to a computer. We are dearly sorry.**

**We would like to thank **_Straightlife116 _**For always sending us messages to us and making us update! When we see messages in our inbox telling us to update it makes us smile. We also want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter! :) Btw this chapter is really long, I hope that makes up for the long update...**

**Happy Easter Everyone! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**John's POV**

I woke up the next morning a little sore from football the night before. I walked downstairs and I noticed Donna sleeping on the couch. I walked into the kitchen and Matt was up drinking coffee. I yawned. "Hey why is Donna on the couch and not in her bed?" He put the newspaper down. "Oh she had a bad dream."

"Why didn't she come get me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know but I heard footsteps passed my room and I followed her down here and She said she had a bad dream... something about Charlie?" He wasn't sure of.

I sighed. "That damn dog. It was a stuffed animal she loved that thing and Courtney ripped it up." Matt started laughing. I glared at him. "It's not funny."

He stopped. "Your right it isn't." Then he started laughing again. I laughed. "What am I going to do with you?"

He shrugged. "Nothing your stuck with me for life."

"Lucky me." I said sarcastically. I poured myself a cup of coffee and I sat next to him. He looked up. "So when do you have to head out?"

"3 in the evening, hey I was thinking about getting Donna a dog but you know I can't take it on the road so do you think if it stayed her you could watch it?"

He nodded. "Sure then I'll have a guard dog."

I laughed. "Alright I'm going to go to the Animal shelter to see if I can find one, if Donna waked up just tell her I went to the gym."

"Sure thing Bro."

_At the Orton house_

**Randy's POV**

I woke up and did my normal routine. I was making some breakfast and Courtney woke up. She sat at the island. "Morning Daddy." I smiled. She doesn't call me Randy anymore it's Daddy. I flipped an egg. "Morning Sweetie."

"Whatcha making?" She eyeballed the pan.

"Eggs, want some?"

"Yes please."

I nodded. "Alright why don't you pour us some orange juice?" She got off of the stool. We sat at the table and started eating.

I looked up at her. "So probably around 4 we have to leave."

"Where are we going?"

"Kentucky."

She nodded. "Okay are we going to meet up with John and Donna?"

"Yeah, why do you miss her?"

"A little but, she probably still hates me."

I shrugged. "Eh, you never know."

We finished up eating and She helped me wash the dished. "Alright I have to get some laundry done. I was wondering did you want to help clean?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah of course."

"Alright why don't you just pick up the living room." She ran off into the living room. I heard a knock at the door and I walked towards it and opened it. My Mom, Becky, and Nate were standing there. I raised an eye brow. "What's going on?" My Mom sighed. "Randy your Dad is just being hard on you he just doesn't want realize his son is growing up."  
"Mom don't make excuses for him."

She nodded. "Randy I'm not, I just want to apologize for him so I know your leaving today but is there any chance we could spend some time with you guys before you leave?"  
"Actually Court and I are cleaning..."

My mom smiled. "We'll help." Nate groaned. My mom slapped his shoulder. "Suck it up Nathan!"

I laughed. "Alright come on in guys."

_Back to the Cena house_

**Donna's POV**

Matt and I were playing Xbox. I looked at him. "Where's John?"

"I think he went to the gym." I nodded. I heard the front door opened and John walked into the living room. "Hey Donna I have a surprise for you." I set the controller down.  
"Surprise?"

He nodded. "Yep but close your eyes." I closed them, and I heard footsteps. I wanted to open them so bad but I waited for him. "Okay open them."

I opened them and my eyes went straight to little Jack Russel Terrier. "Oh my god!" I ran over to it and started petting it. I looked at John. "Is this mine?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah I know how much you loved Charlie so I got you a real one."

I jumped in his arms. "Thank you so much!"

He kissed my forehead. "No problem Baby Girl." I petted the dog some more. Matt looked at me. "What are you going to name it?"

I thought about it for a second and decided. "Charlie JR."

John started laughing. "That's a beautiful name."

For the next 2 hours I played with Charlie. Matt and I were teaching him some tricks while John was packing up.

He brought our bags down from upstairs. "Donna we got to get going." I sighed. "But I want to play with Charlie some more..."

He sighed too. "He'll be here when we get back."

I crossed my arms. "Fine."

Matt looked at me. "Hey how about every day I will take a picture of him and send it to John so you can see how much he misses you."

I smiled. "Okay." I gave Matt a hug. "Watch him _carefully_."

He nodded. "Don't worry I will."

John and I grabbed our stuff and got into the cab. We got onto the plane and I looked up at him. "Daddy where are we going?"

"Kentucky."

I nodded. "How long will it take?"

"Eh, probably a couple of hours."

"Okay." I yawned and layed my head on his shoulder.

**Courtney's POV**

I had so much fun with Grandma, Uncle Nate, and Aunt Becky. We cleaned up the house, but Randy had music on and Uncle Nate was dancing like a dummy. Randy put our bags in the hummer. We said bye to them and got in and drove off. I looked up at Randy. "Randy..."

He cut me off. "Whose Randy?" He smirked.

I laughed. "Daddy, why don't we ever fly?"

"Well I thought you hated planes?"

"How did you know?" I was confused because I do not remember ever telling him.

"Shane told me, because he knew we would be traveling a lot and he didn't want you to be freaked out."

I smiled. "Oh." He nodded.

I looked out at the window and started thinking about stuff. "Hey Daddy can I be on Raw tomorrow?"

"I don't know Courtney, I don't want you to get upset from the pressure and stuff."

I smiled. "I can take it! Please Daddy!"

He sighed. "Let me call Vince."

I smiled. "Yes!"

He got on the phone and a couple seconds passed and he handed me the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Courtney, it's Vince I hear you want to be on TV?"

"Yes Sir, I want to be like Donna."

"Okay well how about you can have a mini storyline with Donna you will be on Mike's side."

"But I want to be on Daddy's side."

He sighed. "Courtney you see your Dad is very popular for his character, if someone found out he had a kid he wouldn't be liked that well."

I sighed. "Okay."

"Alright I'll see you at Raw tomorrow."

"Okay bye Vince." I hung up and gave the phone back to Randy.

_3 hours later _

**Randy's POV**

I pulled into the hotel parking lot it was going on 10 o clock, I put the hummer in park and I looked over at Courtney and she was sound asleep against the window. I smiled a little and got out. I walked to her side and opened the door carefully. I picked her up and cradled her into my arms. I hit the lock button on the hummer and walked into the lobby. Courtney started to stir. I looked down at her. "Do you wanna walk or want me to keep carrying you?"

She yawned. "I can walk." I set her down and we went to the front desk. The desk manager handed my key. "There you go Mr. Orton and your roommate already checked in."

I smiled. "Thanks."

We got into the elevator and Courtney leaned up against me. I could tell she was tired. I chuckled. "I said I would carry you."

She yawned. "No, I'm fine."

I shook my head. "Alright."

It got to our floor and I walked forward and Courtney almost fell but she caught herself. I chuckled. "That's it, I'm carrying you." She sighed. "Fine."

I picked her up in my arms and walked to the room door. I scanned the key and walked in. John and Donna were sitting on the couch watching tv.

I set Courtney down and John looked at me. "How was the drive?"

I shrugged. "Same as usual." John nodded and noticed Courtney and Donna kept glaring at each other.

I sighed. "Are you guys ever going to get over this?" Courtney put her hands up in defense. "I already apologized." John and I looked at Donna.

She sighed. "Fine... Courtney I forgive you." Courtney smiled and walked over to Donna. They hugged and John and I said. "Awe." At the same time.

They both stuck their tongue out at us. They started watching TV and John and I sat in the kitchen area to talk. I told him all about My Dad.

John sighed. "I figured something like that would happen your Dad has always been rough on you."

I nodded. "Yeah but he doesn't have to be like this to Courtney it's not fair."

John sighed and nodded. "He'll come around."

"I hope so."

_Next day_

**Donna's POV**

I forgave Courtney only because I have a real Dog now. We got up and John and Randy were still asleep. I looked at Courtney and nodded. She smiled and we ran and jumped on their beds. Courtney started poking Randy, and I shook John to wake him up. They both finally awoke. They ordered room service and took their showers. After all of that was done we headed to the Arena. I noticed Courtney was really happy. I nudged her. "Why you happy?"

"I get to be on TV."

I smiled. "Really? You get to be with Randy?"

She sighed. "Well no... I'm going to be with Mike, we get to have a little storyline against you and John."

I smirked. "This is going to be interesting."

**RAW ON-AIR**

_It showed John backstage with Donna getting ready for his match. There was a knock at the door and John said come in. The Miz came in._

_John sighed. "Miz what do you want?"_

_"Easy Cena, I just wanted to say since you got yourself a side kick so did I." John looked confused but Courtney walked in dressed in a Miz shirt._

_Donna got up and faced her. "Who are you?"_

_Courtney smirked. "I'm Miz's Niece."_

_Donna rolled her eyes. "Great now we have to deal with two annoying monkeys." The crowd 'oohed'._

_Courtney sucked air between her teeth and gasped. "Did you just call me a monkey?"_

_"Maybe I did, what are you going to do about it nothing?" Donna turned around._

_Courtney made this mean face and breathed in and out._

_Miz looked at John. "You might want to cover your ears." John looked at him confused, but before he could respond._

_Courtney let out a screeching loud scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" John and Donna were covering their ears, while Miz was standing there smirking._

_John tried getting Miz to shut her up but Miz pretended like he couldn't hear him. John grabbed Donna's hand and walked out._

_Miz leaned down and gave Courtney a high five. The camera went off air._

**OFF AIR**

**Courtney's POV**

Mike gave me a hug. "Nice vocals kid."

"Thanks." I smiled.

Donna and John came back in. John was moving his ear around. "Courtney I think I'm deaf now."

I smiled. "Sorry." Donna came over to me. "Come on let's go to catering."

I shook my head. "No I want to go see my Daddy." Donna sighed. "Fine."

John looked at Mike. "Go with her."

Mike nodded and grabbed my hand. "Let's go Mini Miz." I rolled my eyes. "I'm just in your shirt." He laughed and we got to my Dad's locker room.

I walked in and he was on the phone. Mike put his finger over his mouth. "Sh." I nodded and we sat down. He got off the phone and I looked at him. "Daddy did you see me?"  
"Huh? Yeah you were great." He said without taking his eyes of his phone. I sighed. "Okay what did I say?"

He groaned. "Courtney I didn't see you, I'm sorry I'm a little busy right now." He said very irritated.

"But..." He cut me off. "Please just leave me alone okay?"

"Daddy..." He cut me off again. "NOW!"

Tears started welling up in my eyes and I ran out. _Why was he being like this? _I felt arms wrap around me and I looked up and Mike was hugging me.

I cried on his chest. "What did I do wrong?"

He rubbed my back. "Nothing, you did nothing wrong. He's just in a bad mood."

A tech guy came over. ""You guys are up."

Mike sighed and knelled down. "Alright Court, are you okay to go on?" I sniffled and wiped my eyes. "Yeah, I promise."

He grabbed my hand. "That A girl, let's go." We ran down to the curtain, and John and Donna were there. John saw me and looked at Mike. "What happened?"

"Long story Cena, she's okay." He nodded but Donna was looking at me worriedly. I gave her a reassuring nod.

I heard instrumental music go off. _ALPHA DOGGG _We looked at the TV Screen and John and Donna walked out and got in the ring. Mike was having a re match with him from last week. We waited and I heard _AWWWEEESSOOMEE I Came To Play _I looked up at Mike and he had his game face on. I tried to do the same and we walked out.

I stood outside the ring on the opposite side of Donna. Everything was going good. Donna was cheering for John and I was cheering for Mike. John was getting the upper hand  
and I heard boo's. I looked at the ramp and Alex Riley was running down with a briefcase in his hand. I was remembering the script and he was hit John with the briefcase and Mike will get the win. Donna came over and tried grabbing the briefcase.

Alex shook out of her hands and he swung it and it hit me square in the forehead. I fell straight to the ground hitting my head again.

I seen Donna's worried expression and I seen blackness.

**John's POV**

I seen Alex swing the briefcase and hit Courtney in the face. Mike and I locked up. "Did you see that?" I whispered.

"Yeah, come on get to the rope so Alex can hit you." Mike knocked me over to the rope and Alex hit me. I fell to the mat and Mike got the pin.

His music was playing, then I heard lots of cheers. I opened my eyes and sat up but held my head to make it look like it was hurting.

I seen Randy running down the ramp. He went straight for Courtney. _Fuck...Vince is going to kill him._

* * *

**Uh-Oh Randy broke some rules... So if we can get 130 reviews by tomorrow afternoon I'll have xxxRKOEnigmaxxx Update for me! :)**

**Thanks Love,**

**DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Randy's POV**

I leaned down and Courtney was unconscious. I groaned. "Fuck." I looked around and all the fans were looking at me wondering why I was here. I don't care right now Courtney is more important. Alex came over. I jumped up. "You Mother fucker!" I grabbed his collar.

Mike came over to me and shoved me off of him. "Chill Randy it was an accident, you shouldn't even be out here!"

"I don't care She's my daughter!" I leaned down and picked her up gently in my arms and walked backstage. I went straight to the Medical Room.

Josh started looking her over and I was standing there waiting.

Josh looked at me. "She's fine, just a bad bruise. She'll be fine when she wakes up." I nodded and walked over to her.

I felt so bad. I didn't mean to yell at her. I just had a talk with My Dad, and he was telling me to get rid of her.

The door flew open and John walked in. "Uh Randy we have a problem." "John not now." I said without taking my eyes off of Courtney.

"Randy." I turned around and there stood Shane.

I was shocked. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't suppose to come until next week?"

"I decided to come today and I'm glad I did. Randy I don't think your a fit parent, look she's unconscious because of you."

"It wasn't my fault..."

"Randy you should of never let her go out there, Now I'll meet you at the Hotel I'll give you 30 minutes."

I sighed and nodded. "Alright." Shane walked out and I just broke down.

John put his hand on my shoulder. "Randy... I don't know what to say."

"Just leave me alone." I shrugged his hand off. He sighed and walked out. I just sat there, I didn't know what I'm going to do.

"Daddy...?" I looked up and Courtney was sitting up.

I jumped up and grabbed her hand. "Hey Courtney you okay?"

She nodded softly but winced. "Yeah my head just hurts, Daddy I thought you hated me?"

"Courtney I could never hate you!" I said trying to reassure her.

The door flew open and Mike, Donna, Cody and John trailing along came in. Donna ran over to Courtney. "Courtney are you okay?"

"Yeah My head hurts that's all."

Donna nodded. "I was scared."

Mike wrapped his arm around Courtney's shoulders. "Mini Miz is tough."

Courtney laughed and looked up at me. "Daddy I'm tired can we go back to the hotel now?"

"Um..." Fuck how was I suppose to explain this to her? I looked at John and he shrugged. "Well... You see..."

Courtney looked at me confused. "What's going on?"

I sighed. "Courtney, when You passed out I found out Shane showed up."

"He did?"

"Yeah and he saw you get unconscious and well... He's taking you back to foster care."

"What?" Mike, Courtney, Donna, and Cody said at the same time.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah we have 30 minutes for you to pack up.."

She started crying. "But I don't want to leave! Daddy don't make me leave!"

I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms. "Sweetie, I don't want you to leave I'm sorry I can't do anything about it."

She just held onto me and cried on my chest. John looked at me. "Randy..." He was hinting at the time.

I nodded. "Come on Courtney we got to go." She didn't listen just held on to me. I picked her up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

We all walked out and scrambled into my hummer. I finally got Courtney to let go of me and she sat in the back seat with Donna, Cody, and Mike trying to comfort her. Donna was just complaining how it sucked, and it wasn't fair. I agree 100 percent with her. I tried to take as long as I could to get to the hotel. I pulled into the parking lot and we walked up into our room. I walked over to Courtney's stuff. I put everything into her bags for her. She was in Mike's arms this time. I heard mumble to him. "Mike I don't wanna leave!"

"I know Court, I don't want you to either." I sighed and walked out of the room. I punched the wall really hard. "What did the wall ever do to you?"  
I turned around and John was there. I just sighed and rubbed my face.

John put his hand on my shoulder. "Randy I know this is hard, but you got to stay strong for Courtney."

"I know but I don't want to lose her! I had 1 month to prove I was a good father and I fucking messed it up!"

"Randy you didn't know she was going to get hit with the briefcase, it was an accident."

"Yeah but I shouldn't of even let her go out there."

John sighed, and the door opened and Cody walked out. "Uh Randy you need to come back in there Courtney is having an anxiety attack."

"Shit.." I mumbled and ran back into the room. She was sitting on the couch with her arms wrapped around her legs.

I flew over to her. "Hey Baby it's okay I'm right here." She was breathing really hard. I knelled down in front of her.

I grabbed her face. "It's alright I'm here! Remember the exercises the therapist taught you?" She nodded and we did the breathing exercises together. I sighed, a couple weeks ago she started having these attacks and I took her to a therapist and he said their anxiety attacks so instead of giving her medicine he taught how to do breathing exercises.

She calmed down and I pulled her into a hug. "Your okay now.." I said running my fingers through her hair.

I heard a knock at the door and I motioned John to get it. He opened the door and Shane came in. _30 minutes went by fast.  
_  
Donna went over to Shane. "I hate you Shane! Why do you have to take my best friend away from me?" She cried.

Shane sighed. "Donna it's what's best for her.."

"No that was an accident, please don't take her back!" She pleaded.

Shane knelled so he was on her level. "Donna you can still visit her.."

Donna just crossed her arms and she got that stare in her eyes. I know that look.

John hurried up and swept her off her feet. "I don't think so baby girl." She growled and I chuckled just a little.

Shane looked at Courtney. "Hey Bud ready to go?"

She looked up at him with bloodshot teary eyes. "Does it look like I'm ready to go?"

"Courtney I'm doing what's best for you.."

"I don't care I hate you!" She went back into my arms.

I looked up at Shane. "Give me a minute." He nodded.

I set Courtney down on her feet. "Look Courtney just because your going to be back at foster care doesn't mean I can't still be your Dad, every  
free day I get I'll come visit you, I'll call you everyday."

"Promise?" She looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

I nodded. "I promise on my hummer's life."

She giggled. "That's a deal then."

I pulled her into my arms again. I kissed her forehead. She looked up at me. "Would if I need you?"

"You can call me anytime of day, If I'm in a match you can talk to mike, or John until I get out."

She nodded. "Daddy I love you!"

I smiled with tears forming in my eyes. "I love you too!"

She got up and Shane grabbed her bags. She said bye to everyone else and looked at me. "I love you."

"I love you too, Always." With that she walked out with Shane. The door clicked shut and I just sat on the couch frozen.

I just lost the best thing that ever happened to me.

* * *

**Whoa! Review please! Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a couple of hours! :)**

**-Dmeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_1 week later_

**John's POV**

It's been a week since Courtney left. Donna and Randy haven't left the bed. They have been acting like zombies. Randy hasn't ate all week, Donna barely eats. Randy has been up the past two days and Donna does nothing but sleep.

I walked over to the bed. "Alright Guy let's go, Raw starts in 2 hours." They both groaned.

Randy sighed. "No just tell Vince I'm sick..."

"Randy...you've missed the past 4 house shows, you can't miss Raw it's mandatory."

He sighed. "Fine." He crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom to change. I looked at Donna. "Come on Baby Girl you need to start moving.."

"I don't want to it's not the same without Courtney..." She sighed.

I sat on the bed. "I know Donna but you got to keep living life."

She crossed her arms. "I don't wanna."

"Alright well you know if you keep this up, we may never go back home... and Charlie would never see you."

She flew out of bed. "I'm up!"

I chuckled. "That a girl."

I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text message from Matt. I opened it and it was a picture of Charlie. "Donna look." I gave her the phone.

"AWEEE! He's so cute look he misses me! Daddy do you think He misses me?"

"Yeah I think he's going insane without seeing you." She smiled.

Randy walked out and he was in jeans and a sports jacket. I noticed he had a little beard thing going on. "Aren't you going to shave?"

He shrugged. "What's the use?" I just shook my head in disbelief.

We got down into the lobby and Randy threw me his keys. "Here you drive."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You sure?" He nodded.

We got in and I put the car in drive and took off.

**RAW ON AIR**

_Randy Orton walked into the Arena with his suitcase. Josh Matthews catches up with him. "Hey Randy can I have word with you?"_

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Would you care to explain to us why you came out to the ring to help The Miz's Niece?"

"Well Josh, I don't like Miz if anything I despise him, but seeing that poor little girl knocked out like that I felt bad. Yeah The Viper has heart say what you want about me I don't care I just didn't want to see a poor little girl get hurt like that." Randy stormed off.

**OFF AIR**

**John's POV**

Seeing Randy's segment was a little upsetting. I feel so bad for him, it's like he's lost his life.

Paul walked into my locker room. "Hey man, we need to get Courtney back Randy is acting like a freaking Zombie it's creeping me the hell out."

"Paul I've tried everything Shane won't ever let Randy adopt her again."

"All because Riley hit her with the briefcase?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"That's fucking stupid."

**Courtney's POV**

Ever since I got back to foster care it's so different. I don't have Donna as my roommate. Shane keeps saying it's best for me but i know deep down what's best for me. I was sitting on my bed with my arms crossed against my chest. I heard the door open and Shane came in. "Hey Bud."

I didn't even look at him. He sighed. "I really hope your silent thing isn't coming back." It's not, but I don't want to talk to him.

He sighed again. "You know I'm just looking out for you, it's best if your back here."

I just snapped. "No it's not! I want to be with my Daddy!"

"He's not your Dad Courtney!"

"Yeah he is!"

"You know I should of never let him adopt you, I was going adopt you in the first place."

"No I want Randy!" That's when the tears welled up in my eyes.

"Look Courtney I don't want him ever adopting you again so it looks like your stuck here."

That's when it hit me. It starts with the stomach and I start to panic. I was having another anxiety attack.

Shane didn't know what to do. "Courtney what the hell is going on?" I started breathing heavily. I wrapped my arms around my knees.

I couldn't even talk. He picked me up. "Come on I don't know what's wrong with you but I need to get you to the hospital."

**Randy's POV**

I was getting ready for my match, it was against Dolph Ziggler. I put my trunks on, laced my boots up, and put baby oil on. I walked to the curtain and Dolph was already walking to the ring. I sighed and my theme hit. Usually I get an adrenaline rush but I didn't feel anything this time. I walked out and everyone was cheering me. I usually crack a smile but I couldn't. I got in the ring and climbed the turnbuckle. I looked out at the crowd. All the girls wanted me to do my pose but I couldn't. I dropped down and the bell rang.

Dolph and I locked up and he put me in a headlock. I got out of it and he did an Irish whip on me and I fell to the mat. I just wanted to lay there  
and let him get the pin but I got up. I hit clotheslines on him and he was in the ropes. I preformed a spike DDT. I was getting coiled up but I barely hit the mat when I was pounding on it. Dolph stood up and I got the RKO perfectly. I got the pin and the ref raised my hand.

I got out of the ring and walked backstage. I went straight to my locker room and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off of me.

I sighed. I really need to get Courtney back. I walked into the showers and turned one on. I heard the locker door fly open and John walked in.

"Cena I'm taking a shower!"

"Randy it's an emergency."

"What?"

"Courtney, she's in the hospital. She's having an anxiety attack they want to give her pills to calm her down but they need a legal guardian to sign  
a form and your still listed as her legal guardian."

I ran into the locker room and changed into shorts and a t shirt real quick. I looked at John. "Are you coming with me?"

"Nah, Man I still have a Match keep me posted."

I nodded. "I will."

I grabbed my keys and wallet and ran out to the hummer and got in. I started it up and peeled out of the parking lot.

I started driving down the road doing at least 80 miles an hour. _Hang in there Baby, Daddy's on his way._

* * *

**We are seriously on a roll with this story! Review please!**

**-Dmeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks everybody who reviewed! (:**

**Also sorry to **_Addicted To Cenaton_**, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx is working on your one shot, but she's got a lot to do so hopefully it will be up soon! :D**

**Enjoy Everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Donna's POV**

Raw just ended with John getting the win against Ted. I was sitting in John' locker room pouting, it wasn't the same here without Courtney.

John walked in. "Hey Baby Girl, still miss her?"

I nodded. "She was my best friend."

He sighed. "I know, but hey why don't we go out to eat to take mind off of things."

I sighed. "Alright."

John went into the bathroom to change and Cody walked in. "Hey are you guys coming to Taco Bell?"

I nodded. "Yeah I think so."

Cody went to the bathroom door and knocked. "John, I'm going to take Donna we will meet you at Taco Bell alright?" I heard John say okay.

Cody turned around and smiled at me. "Let's go."

We walked out to the parking lot, and I seen a guy standing there with sunglasses. We got to him and I looked at Cody strangely.

He chuckled. "Oh, Zack this is Donna John's daughter. Donna this is Zack."

I nodded and Zack looked at me. "Nice to meet you Bro."

"I'm a girl!" I pointed out.

He nodded. "I know." I rolled my eyes and we got in his car. Cody took off and Zack started going on and on about how he had girls all over him last night.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "I rather deal with Monkey Boy." I seen Cody smile in the rear view mirror.

He opened the compartment between him and Zack. He pulled out his IPod touch and handed it to me. I smiled. "Thanks." He nodded. "Your Welcome."

I put the ear buds in and strolled through his playlist until a song caught my eye. I clicked on _Monster By: Skillet _It was Courtney and I's favorite song.

I remember we would try to the growl part in it and it always sounded like we have a frog in our throat. It really sucks without her here.

**John's POV**

I got out of the bathroom and grabbed my phone and Texted Randy.

_Hey everything ok?_

A couple seconds later he replied:

_Idk, Im still driving_

I sighed and replied:

_Alright let me kno if something happens._

I set my phone down and there was a knock at the door. I smirked. _Wow someone actually knocked for once. _I opened it and Mike came walking in. "Hey where's Randy?"

"Oh, Courtney had an anxiety attack and Shane took her to the hospital, and The Doctor wants to put her on some pill or something but he needs the legal guardian to sign, and  
Randy is still officially her guardian." Mike nodded but then smiled and got an idea. It was like I seen a light bulb go on his head.

"What?" I chuckled a little.

He smiled. "I have an idea."

"Obviously..." He rolled his eyes and explained.

I smiled too. "Mike! That's brilliant!"

He smirked. "I know!"

"Alright now go!"

He nodded. "Right." He ran out and I smiled. _I hope it works._

**Randy's POV**

I pulled into the hospital parking lot and raced inside. I went to the front desk. "Hi I'm looking for Courtney Or-.."

"Finally!"

I turned around and Shane was there. I sighed. "How is she?"

"She's still having an attack..."

"Where is she?"

"Look Randy all's you have to do is sign the form and you can leave."

"No Courtney isn't taking any pills!" I crossed my arms.

"It's the only thing that will work, the doctor says she has anxiety."

"I know dumb ass!"

He glared at me. "Why isn't she on pills then?"

"Because She doesn't need them, just show me where she is!" He sighed and nodded. I followed him into her room.

I ran over to her. "Baby! You okay?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I sighed, she only gets tears is if she's scared. I knelled down and put my hands on her face.

"Look at me! Okay remember the breathing exercies?"

She nodded.

"Alright Deep breath!" I took one with her.

"Let it out." We both did that for about 3 minutes and she was back to normal. I pulled her into my arms. "Your okay now!" I smoothed her hair out.

Shane snickered. "Really that's all she had to do was breathe? Why didn't she do it by herself?"

"She won't do it unless you do it with her, so remember that!"

He shook his head. "Nuh-uh. I'm not going to deal with that, I'm just going to put her on pills."

"No your not!" I snapped at him.

He stepped closer. "You can't stop me!"

I stepped forward and we heard. "Actually yes he can."

I turned and seen Mike and a police officer walk in. The police officer put Shane in hand cuffs. "Shane Johnson, your under arrest for the charge of Kidnapping." I smirked.

His eyes widened. "What? I own a foster care! I have the right to take her back!"

"I did a background check, you've been running that foster care on an expired licence so therefore you were doing it illegal. Your going to behind bars for a long time."

Shane was freaking out. "No! You can't do that!"

The officer nodded. "Watch me!" He grabbed him and pulled him out of the room. I was just frozen there shocked.

"Daddy does that mean I get to come home?"

I turned around. "You sure can!"

She jumped in my arms. "Daddy I missed you!"

"I missed you too honey, everyone missed you."

"Including me." Mike stepped forward. Courtney crawled into his arms and hugged him.

I smiled and mouthed. 'Thank You' to him. He nodded and smiled.

* * *

**Short Chapter we know! Don't hurt us please! D; (We updated at least!)**

**Courtney gets to go home now! :) Any ideas feel free to leave them in a review, if we use them we will give u credit! :D**

**-DMeredith15 &xxxRKOEnigmaxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to: StraightLife116, Sonib89, ashmarie, kiki254, Viper's-babe, wades wife, Cena-Centric333, Xx-UnstableOne-xX, Addicted to Cenaton, yacena23, bsbfan558, Cena's baby doll, DeathDaisy, and Happygolucky103**

**You guys are amazing! We love you! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Donna's POV**

Cody, Zack and I arrived at Taco Bell and got in line. I looked around and it looked like there was only superstars here. I nudged Cody. "Why isn't other people here?"

"Oh, they closed it down for us, it's actually a lot comfortable eating without any fans bugging you."

"Oh, you don't like fans?"

"Are you kidding Me? I love them! Just not when I eat…" I laughed and we got up to the counter.

Cody ordered a Crunch wrap supreme, soft taco, nachos and cheese, and a large drink. I looked at him shocked. He sighed. "What I'm hungry!"

I raised my eye brows. "Cody you ate 2 hours ago." He stuck his tongue out and I ordered mine. I ordered 2 hard tacos minus tomatoes and nachos and cheese, and a drink.

Cody and I got our tray and he grabbed a whole bunch of sauces. We sat down at a table with two guys I didn't really know. One was freakishly huge and kind of scary. The other one seemed nice, he had brown long hair. I scooted closer to Cody because the big one was scaring me.

Cody chuckled. "Donna this is John Morrison and Glenn Jacobs." I nodded.

John looked at me. "You can call me Jomo everyone does." I smiled and looked at Glenn. He was just staring at me intently.

I opened my taco an took a bite. "EW!" I spit the taco out. Cody looked at me strangely. "What's wrong?"

"I said no tomatoes…"

Cody sighed. "Here I'll go take em up."

"No I'll do it." Glenn said and my eyes shot towards him.

I gulped. "T-Thanks." He nodded.

I handed him the hard tacos and we watched him go up to the counter. We heard him say "No tomatoes!" and He crushed the hard tacos in his hands all over the counter.

The employees were just standing there shocked. Cody and Jomo started laughing. I even laughed a little. I heard the bell ring on the door, and I seen John walk in.

"Daddy!" I ran over to him.

He pulled me into a hug. "Hey Baby girl, you doing okay?"

"Yeah I said no tomatoes on my tacos and they gave me tomatoes so Glenn went up and crushed the tacos and said no tomatoes in a really mean voice."

John laughed. "I figured you would be afraid of him.."

I nodded. "I was but he's nice…"

John wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Let's eat."

We sat down and Glenn gave me my new tacos and I started eating. Through the whole night I got to know Glenn. He's a really cool guy. He even gave me a shoulder ride and I touched the ceiling. I was getting tired. I leaned against John. He chuckled. "You tired?" I nodded.

He looked at everyone. "Alright Guys, were going to head back, see Y'all in the next town." They all said okay and bye.

I heard Glenn say. "See later Pip Squeak."

I rolled my eyes. "Later Big Guy."

John picked me up and we walked outside. He set me down. "We got to get a cab." I nodded and he flagged one down.

We got in and I automatically put my head back on his shoulder. He chuckled which shook through his body. "Have a long night?" I yawned a little and nodded.

I felt the cab stop and we got out. We walked into the hotel and I mumbled. "Daddy where's Randy?"

**John's POV**

Crap I forgot about him. I sighed. "I dunno." We got up into the room and Donna went straight for the bed. I shook my head. Maybe she will sleep good tonight.

My Phone started ringing. Donna didn't seem to notice. I picked it up. _Randy _I clicked the receive button. "Orton."

"Cena, Courtney gets to come home!"

"That's great did Mike show up?"

"Yeah I never thought he would have a good idea." Then I heard a 'Hey' in the background.

I laughed. "So are you like coming back to the hotel now?"

"Actually we are at the hotel now, but I want to surprise Donna can you bring her down in the lobby?"

"Yeah be down in a minute." I hung up and walked over to a sleepy Donna.

I sat on the bed. "Hey Baby Girl come with me into the lobby I got surprise for you."

She groaned. "Okay." She rolled out of the bed, and we walked to the elevator. I pushed the lobby button and it moved. She layed against me. I wouldn't of bugged her if it wasn't this important. She's going to be so happy Courtney's back. We walked out of the elevator and walked over to a bench to sit down.

It was like a ghost town because it was like 2am. I seen Mike walk in, then Randy walked in with Courtney in her arms.

I nudged Donna. "Look." I pointed over to the door. She gasped and stood up.

**Randy's POV**

Courtney was still asleep in my arms. I nudged her. "Court get up someone wants to see you."

She sighed and I sat her down. "Look." She looked over at Donna and she smiled. They over to each other and hugged.

I smiled and walked over to John. "Look it how happy they are." John smiled and nodded.

We got the kids and went back up to the room and we were walking down the hallway. Donna and Courtney were laughing so hard. I rolled my eyes. Then we seen a door open.

"What in the hell?" Paul walked out.

We stopped and he seen us. "Oh it's you…The kid's back!" He smiled and walked over to Courtney and he hugged her. Courtney smiled.

We continued down the hallway and Ted walked out. "Oh hey Guys…Courtney!" He took her from Paul and we kept walking.

Cody walked out and seen Courtney and gave her a pat on the head. We finally got to the room and John opened the door and we walked in.

Paul scratched his chin. "This calls for a celebration, Room Service!" I rolled my eyes and Paul walked over to the phone.

After eating 3 pizza's and ice cream. Everyone was passed out except John and I. I looked over at the Couch. Donna was curled up to Cody and Ted. She had her head against Cody's shoulder and Her legs on Ted's lap. On the other couch Courtney was sleeping on Mike's lap with her legs on Paul's lap. They were all sleeping. There was bowls, plates, and Cans of Sodas everywhere. John and I looked at each and shook our heads.

I walked over to the linen closet and grabbed a whole bunch of blankets. I threw John some and walked over to Courtney. I layed a blanket on her and Mike and threw one on  
Paul. I kissed her forehead. "I love you." I whispered and walked over to the bed.

John did the same to Donna and walked over to the other bed. I looked over at John. "Looks like things are back to normal."

John nodded. "Sure are."

* * *

**So things calmed down a little... but you know us, something always is going to happen... just be prepared! **

**Happy Mother's Day! If your a Mommy! :D**

**-DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to: Xx-UnstableOne-xX, wades wife, StraightLife116, Addicted to Cenaton, Sonib89, Viper's-babe, xMyHeartShine, Cena-Centric333, Happygolucky103, VelvetKiller, yacena23, bsbfan558, Cena's baby doll, DeathDaisy, and Centon4Eva**

**You guys are amazing! We love you! (:**

**Btw this chapter changes POV alot so please read carefully so you don't get confused. xD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**John's POV**

I was facing Randy, we were locked up. "Ready Cena?"

"Go for it Orton." I smirked and he threw me to the turnbuckle. I stepped up and so did he. We were on top rope.

The crowd was cheering because they didn't know what was next. Randy grabbed me to do a suplex but I lost my balance and so did he. I went flying off into the barricades, my right arm gauging into it. I heard Randy say. "Fuckkkkk…..." I leaned up a little and seen him leaning up against the stairs. It looks like his collar bone was sticking out.

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I groaned. "Shit…."

The Ref came over to me. "John you injured?" I nodded. He went over to Randy and I seen him nod.

**Donna's POV**

Courtney and I were messing around in the locker room, until our Dad's had their match. I looked at Courtney. "John's going to win."

"No Randy's going to win."

I shook my head but she nodded. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the TV and they were on the top rope then they weren't. They were both on the ground.

Randy fell on the stairs, and John was leaning against the barricade holding his arm. I looked at Courtney. "I'm scared."

"Me too."

Cody and Mike ran into the locker room. "Guys did you see that?"

We nodded. "Are they okay?"

Mike sighed. "Hang on." He looked at the TV and so did I.

We seen the Ref put two fingers up to make an X. Mike and Cody groaned. "Crap, come on guys." We ran down to the curtain.

**Courtney's POV**

We got there and Ref's were running out there. Donna went running down the ramp. I went to go after her but Mike stopped me. "Whoa, Where do you think your going?"

"To help Daddy." I pleaded.

"you can't they're on air."

"but Donna left!"

"Yeah, but you're my niece in the story line."

I crossed my arms, "That's not fair."

Mike pulled me into a hug, "He's okay don't worry."

**Donna's POV**

I raced over to John and he was laying on the ground and his eyes were closed, "Oh nooooo." I ran over to him.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Randy ask.

I turned around, "He's hur-t."

"Yeah, Donna I am too."

"Yeah, but your not my dad." I looked back over to John, "Daddy, please be okay!"

I heard Randy chuckle. "What are you laughing at! This is a serious problem we have!"

"Yeah, I know Donna, do you see this bone popped out." He pointed to a sharp thing sticking out of his neck.

"How many times do I have to tell you, your not my dad!"

" Well! Im like your uncle so you should care about me!"

"My dad is dead and you want me to care about you!"

He started laughing, but wincing at the same time. "Randy stop laughing he was your best friend."

"Donna…"

"WHAT!"

"Calm down and look at his chest."

"So what it's moving why do you care!"

"That means…. He's…alliiiiivvvveee!"

"Shut up!"

Randy winced while trying to move over to me. "Put your head up to his chest and listen."

"Fine." I layed my head on his chest and I heard _thump thump..thump thump..thump thump. _"What's that noise!"

He started laughing again. "Did he eat his watch?" He kept laughing.

I slapped him in the face, "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Randy grabbed my hand and looked at me, "uh huh… IM SORRY RANDY!"

He laughed and let go. "Oh my god, my dad and your best friend is dead and you think this is funny!"

I looked over at the ramp and a whole bunch of guys were running out with a stretcher. "Oh no! there going to take him away."

"Donna let them!"

"NO!" I ran over to John and lifed his _good _shoulder around me and held on to him! They walked over, "Sweetie move."

"NO!"

"We need to get him on here."

"too bad!"

They picked john and me up together and layed him on the stretched with me still on him.

I layed on him, "Please don't die…please don't die…don't die…please don't die…please don't die…please don't die…please don't die…please don't die…please don't die…please don't die…please don't die…please don't die…please don't die…please don't die…"

**Randy's POV**

The refs wheeled John AND _Donna, _I was just shaking my head trying not to laugh. Two refs came over to me trying to help me up. I finally got stood up on my own two feet.  
The crowd was clapping, _fuck I forgot about them… _I raised my good arm up to show them that I was okay, and they cheered. The refs helped me back stage.

As soon as I walk through the Curtain someone smacked into my arm. I looked down and it was Courtney.

I screamed in agony, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Courtney looked up at me with tears and she ran off, "COURTNEY!" I was trying to shift my shoulder into place but it wasn't working.

A medic came over to me, "Come on Randy we got to check you out."

"No I need to go see Courtney."

"Randy no have someone else do it."

I sighed, "Mike go after her." He nodded and left, they took me into the medic office.

Nick the doctor that travels with us shifted my shoulder back into place and that hurt like a mother fucker. Nick looked at me, "Randy… Your going to need surgery."

I looked up, "…..what…."

"Yup, if you keep wrestling like this it's just gonna happen again."

"Alright, how soon should I get it?"

"As soon as possible."

"Well, I guess I should tell Cody to get the car… Wait a minute, where's John, what's going on with him?"

"Oh, he's already at the hospital."

"With Donna!" He nodded.

"Oh my god, she's probably going fucking insane."

He put my arm in a sling, "Take it easy, good luck bud."

"Thanks Nick." We shook hands.

I walked out and flagged Cody down. He caught up to me, "hey man what's going on?"

"I need surgery, Johns already at the hospital with Donna by herself! We need to go now."

"Alright come on let's go."

**Mike's POV**

I looked everywhere for her and I finally found her sitting behind a crate. "Mini Miz are you okay?" She didn't answer.

"Mini Miz?" Nothing. I picked her up and walked out to the parking lot. I put her in the passenger seat and headed off to the hospital.

**Randy's POV**

"AAAHHHHHHH!" The doctor was touching my arm, "AHHH that fucking hurts!"

"Yeah, you definitely need surgery tonight, get him to the prep room."

"This early?"

"DO you hear yourself? Your in pain you need it now!"

"Okay." The nursed wheeled me to the prep room.

**Cody's POV**

I finally got Donna unattached from John so they could do surgery on him. We were sitting in the waiting room and I could tell she was tired so I left her alone.

Then I seen Mike walk in with Courtney in his arms. He set her next to Donna. I looked at the nurse behind the counter, "Can you watch these kids for a few please?"

"Sure no problem." She winked at me.

We walked to the doors where they sent Randy. I seen the doctor walk out. "Excuse me sir, where did they send Randy?"

"Oh he's in the prep room you can go see him if you want, down the hall to the right."

"Thanks." We ran down into the room and Randy was trying to get out the bed.

I ran over, "Chill your fine, Courtney's here everything's good."

He plopped down on the bed, "Really?" He sighed in relief.

Mike nodded, "Yeahhh, but we go a problem."

"What?"

"Courtney won't say anything."

"Wha-?"

The nurse cut him off, "Okay come on guys we got to get going."

"wait no!"

"now, we all ready in the OR." They wheeled his bed out and I could see his face looking at me pleading. I shrugged and didn't know what to do.

**Courtney's POV**

My head was pounding and I could barley see strait. It's all my fault. I need to get out of here. I looked at Donna and she was sound asleep.

I got up and the nurse looked at me, "Where you going sweetie?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, it's right down there to the left." She sat back down and I booked it.

I got in the elevator and hit main floor. A few moments later I was standing in front of the entrance door which we came in.

I looked behind me and just ran out…

* * *

**So Randy and John are both in surgery and Courtney runs away... What a mess!**

**Please Review! We will try and update tomorrow! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to: **_xMyHeartShine, Addicted to Cenaton, Xx-UnstableOne-xX, StraightLife116, CenationRKOFreak, kiki254, wades wife, bsbfan558, yacena23, DeathDaisy, Cena's baby doll, ashmarie,_ **and** _Viper's-babe_

**You guys are amazing! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Cody's POV**

Mike and I got into the waiting room only to find Donna. I walked over to the desk. "Uh, Ma'am where did the other girl go?"

"Oh she's in the bathroom." I nodded and walked over to the bathroom.

I knocked. "Courtney you done?" No answer.

I knocked again. "Court, come on.." No answer again.

I finally opened the door and no one was in there. I walked back into the waiting room. "She's not there!"

Mike got up. "What do you mean she's not there?"

"I looked in the bathroom and she's not there.."

Mike sighed. "Dammit well maybe she's in another one?"

"Yeah go look I'll stay here with Donna we don't need another one missing." He nodded and ran off.

I sat next to Donna and she woke up and yawned. "How's Daddy?"

I shrugged. "I don't know bud, he's still in surgery."

"Court, how's Ran-.." She turned to her right and she wasn't there of course.

She looked back at me. "Where's Courtney?"

"Were not, exactly sure Mike is looking for her."

"What do you mean your not exactly sure?"

I was about to say something but Mike ran back into the room. "I can't find her, she's not anywhere in the hospital."

"Oh my god." Donna said and she jumped up and ran out of the hospital.

Mike and I chased her half way down the street and we lost her. Mike looked at me, "We're screwed."

I nodded, "Come on let's go before they get out of surgery."

**Donna's POV**

After running for so long, I had to stop to catch my breath. I sat on the curb and started thinking _Why did she leave? _She only did it one other time since I've known her.

**:::::::Flashback::::::::**

_I was 5 years old when she first showed up, Shane came into my room. "Donna! Your going to have a new roommate."_

"Really! I'm going to have someone to talk to!"

"well, yea, she, uhm, yeahh."

"When can i meet her?"

"she's in the living room now come on."

We walked downstairs and I saw her. She had bruises on her arms, I pulled Shane down. "why does she have bruises on her arms?"

"A monster got to her. RAWR." I started laughing.

Shane walked over to her and i followed. "Donna this is Courtney... Courtney this is Donna."

I waved at her and smiled, "HI!" She didn't even look up at me.

_Days Passed..._

_Courtney still wouldn't talk to me. I decided to go shoot some hoops outside. I heard Shane scream and saw Courtney run outside._

I walked over to Shane, "What's going on?"

"She just left..."

"ILL GO GET HER." I ran the way she did and I looked everywhere.

I finally found a creepy tall building and decided to look around it. I finally found her crouched against the wall, "Courtney?" She didn't say anything.

I walked over and sat next to her. "Why are you behind this creepy building?"

She laughed a little, "It's taller than me, It makes me feel hidden..."

**_:::::::::End of Flashback::::::::_**

"BUILDINGS!" I jumped up and ran to the tallest building I could see.

**Mike's POV**

The doctor walked into the waiting room, "The surgery's went well. You guys can go see them now."

I looked at Cody, "You tell John and I'll tell Randy."

Cody sighed, "hhhhhh... This is not going to be good."

I nodded, "I know."

We walked back through the doors and separated into different rooms. I walked into Randy's room and he was trying to get out of bed and the nurse was trying to hold him down.

"RANDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I ran over to him and slammed him on the bed.

"I HAVE TO SEE MY DAUGHTER."

The nurse butted in, "I'm sure your daughter is quite alright." I sighed, _I hope so.  
_  
The nurse looked at Randy again, "Now Mr. Orton, If you don't behave I will have to sedate you understood?"

He groaned, "Yeah."

The nurse smiled and walked out. A couple minutes passed and I didn't say anything. Randy looked at me, "What's wrong"

I sighed unsteadily. "Nothinggg, nothin at all."

Randy took a deep breath, "Something happened to her, didn't it."

"Nooo, why would you say that?"

"I'm not fucking retarded Mike, if something didn't happen you wouldn't be acting like this."

I sighed, "Your right, something did happen."

Randy sat up, "Is she okay?"

"well, yeah I'm sure she's fine if we could find her..."

"WHAT! SHE'S MISSING!"

"see, we were talking to you, and the nurse was suppose to be watching her, and she just kind of left..."

"MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING AND YOUR SITTING HERE ACROSS FROM ME TELLING ME WHY AREN'T YOU OUT LOOKING FOR HER?"

"Well, Donna is out looking for her..."

"GREAT NOW THERE BOTH NOT HERE!" The room shook from Randy yelling so loudly.

He grabbed is try of food and smack it at the wall next to me, his orange juice splattered all over me. _I deserved that..._

**Cody's POV**

I heard something slam against the wall and John started laughing, "Look's like Randy's getting a shot in his Hiney."

I chuckled unsteadily. "Yeah, a shot, hah, in his hiney... I don't think that's what's wrong."

"Whhaa-wha what do you mean?"

"well it kind of involves you too."

"Okay, what is it."

"well ya see, Courtney was suppose to be using the bathroom, we checked every bathroom in this hospital and I guess she ran off. Donna found out, yeah she was upset. So i guess went off looking  
for her, and now we don't know where both of them are. But hey, no big deal. i'm sure they're both safe and sound. right...?"

"Cody you are totally right both of them are missing, they're probably both safe and sound. You didn't even bother calling the cops, great we don't need to deal with them anyways."  
_  
Wow, he's taking this better than I thought he would.  
_  
John stared at me and all of his veins were popping out in his head, "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!" _spoke to soon..._

**Donna's POV**

I finally found the tallest building on this street, good thing too because it was getting dark out. I walked behind it and sure enough there Courtney was sitting.

"OH my god Courtney come on we need to go!"

She looked up at me, "No i don't want to go anywhere! My daddy hates me."

"Courtney! He does not hate you! We need to go before they find out were missing!"

"Fine!" She got up, "whoa, it got darker faster than i thought."

We walked to the end of the building and by then we couldn't see anything. "Great Now what are we going to do!"

Courtney sighed, "I seen a playground while i was running did you want to go there."

"Yes Courtney were missing, were lost, it's pitch black out, yes let's go play on the playground!"

"No silly, to stay there for the night."

"I guess, it's better than this creepy ass building."

"Donna! your not suppose to swear we're only 8 years old."

"Do you see any adults around right now. Because if there were we wouldn't be here right now!"

She sighed, and we we walked to the main road. "Alright Courtney where is this place."

"Right there." She pointed to it.

"Great, we have to cross the street."

"and?"

"COURTNEY WE HAVE NEVER CROSSED THE STREET ALONE BEFORE!"

"Ohhhh,"

"John told me when I cross the street, look both ways 3 times."

"okay." We looked both ways and crossed the street.

All these cars were honking their horns. "I think there mad maybe we should have let them go by first."

Courtney shrugged, "too late now."

We finally got to the playground and Courtney automatically went to the swings. "COURTNEY! We're not here to play!"

"Oh, yeahh, I just love the swings though."

I ran over to her and stopped the swing, "get off."

"fine."

"Follow me. " I ran over to these red tubes that connect the plays-capes. "here you get this one and Ill get this one. You look through the holes and you can see me. Okay?"

"kay." I went in my tube and she went to hers. "I can't believe you ran away." She didn't answer.

"Courtney?" No answer.

I crawled out of my tube and look in hers. She was already sleeping. I took my jacket off and put it over her.

"I'll be fine I have a hoodie, thanks for asking." I mumbled to myself while crawling back in my tube.

* * *

**Now they are both gone? :O Will they ever find their way back?**

**Please Review!**

**-DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**John's POV**

I was sitting in Randy's room waiting for the Doctor to come check us out. I looked over at Randy sitting on the bed. "Do you think they found them?"

He shrugged his shoulders slightly. "-Don't know, I'm sure they did.." I nodded and the doctor walked in. "Hello Gentlemen how are you?"

"Good." Randy and I said at the same time.

He nodded and looked at his clip board. "Alright, it looks like my work here is done. You guys should make a complete recovery."

Randy stared at him with curiosity. "-How long?" The Doctor closed his clip board. "How long till what?"

Randy didn't want to say so I did. "How long will we be out of action?"

The Doctor nodded, knowing that's all we really cared about. "Well if Physical Therapy goes well.. You guys shouldn't be out no longer then a year."

Randy almost chocked. "..A Year.." His eyes were bugging out.

I sighed. "-Randy look last time when you injured your collar bone you were suppose to be gone for 8 months, but you came back in 6. We just have set our minds to it."

The Doctor interjected. "Well you don't want over do it, that could result into even worse damage." We nodded.

The Doctor smiled. "Well the nurse will be in with the dis-charge papers and you will be free to go." He shook our hands and exited.

**Cody's POV**

Mike and I having been walking outside looking for them since 5am. Mike was getting angry. "Where the hell could they be?"

I shrugged. "I dunno.. but lets hope they are together." We kept walking and Mike just stopped.

I looked at him. "-Come on Man, no time for stopping we need to find them."

"A playground." He pointed at the playground right in front of us.

"Really? Mike. Really? A playground are we 5 now?"

He slapped my shoulder. "1. Don't use my saying, and 2. Hello Donna and Courtney are kids, they probably came here."

"Mike I really don't think-" He cut me off. "Look!" He pointed over to these red tunnels; I could see legs sticking out.

I smiled. "Wow Mizanin didn't think you would ever be right."

Mike smirked and nodded. "That's right I'm smarter then you think." We just laughed and ran over to the tunnels.

I went to the first one and I seen Donna in it sleeping uncomfortably. I smiled and sighed in relief. I nudged her. "Donna! Wake up!"

She groaned. "-Courtney.. Leave me alone.."

"It's not Courtney." I was smiling.

She raised her head up slowly. Her light blue eyes met mine. "Cody!" She jumped up and then hit her head on the top of the tunnel because it was so low.

I chuckled trying not to laugh. "-Shit Donna you okay?"

She grabbed her head. "It's not funny.."

I covered my mouth. "Your right it's not." She started laughing and I joined again. I pulled her into my arms. "Oh, it's so good to have my buddy back."

She sighed. "Cody.. I got to tell you something."

"What is it honey?" I pulled back looking into her eyes; I figured it might be something serious.

She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. "-I'm hungry!"

I ruffled her hair. "Come on let's wake Courtney up and we can leave, your Dad is worried sick about you."

She glared at me. "You told him! Cody he probably crapped his pants.."

"Donna what else was I suppose to do? What if you guys were really hurt, we couldn't keep that from him."

"Yeah..I guess." She sighed.

"Alright come on.." We got up and walked over to the other tunnel. Mike was leaning down. "Mike you going to wake her up?"

Mike squinted. "She looks so peaceful though-"

Donna cut him off. "I don't care I'm hungry! COURTNEY WAKE UP!"

Mike glared at her. "You didn't have to do it so loud."

"Shut up Monkey Boy."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh how much I've missed this."

Courtney started rubbing her eyes and she sat up a little bit. "-What's going on?" She yawned.

She opened her eyes all the way and seen us. "What are they doing here?" She asked Donna.

Donna got up and pulled Courtney out of the tunnel. "There here to take us back! Come on Courtney I'm hungry.."

"Your always hungry!" She crossed her arms.

Donna raised her eyebrows. "Your point?" Courtney just shook her head.

Donna turned to me. "Alright everyone let's go." We turned to get off of the play scape but Courtney protested. "-No I don't wanna go."

Mike looked at me. "Just go over there I got this." I nodded; Donna and I walked over to the swings and waited.

**Mike's POV  
**  
I sat down so I was level with Courtney. "Why don't you want to leave?"

"Because Daddy hates me and I hurt him!" She crossed her arms.

I sighed. "Court, Your Daddy does not hate you! He loves you and you didn't hurt him."

"He hates me, and I did hurt him." She crawled back into the tube. I rubbed my face. _What do I do now?  
_  
I got off and walked over to Cody and Donna. "She won't leave, now what do we do?" Donna stomped her foot. "Man! I'm hungry!"

Cody rolled his eyes. "Let's call John and Randy." Cody pulled out his cell phone and we waited.

Cody hung up. "The doctor released them, they are on their way now." I nodded. "I hope they can get her out."

We waited for a little bit and then we seen John and Randy walking in the entrance; with an arm sling on their left arms. Donna seen John and she bucked over to him.

I heard her scream Daddy and he picked her up. Randy walked over to Cody and I. "Where's Courtney?"

"In the tunnel, she won't leave. She thinks you hate her because She thinks she hurt you."

Randy sighed. "Ah, well let's go see what I can do." I nodded and sat down in the swing next to Cody.

My legs were off the ground and I was just day dreaming. I felt my legs go up and I fell of the swing. I sat up and glared at Cody. "You dick." Cody just laughed.

**Randy's POV**

I walked over to the play scape where the tunnels were. I used my good arm to pull me up on the first level. I seen Courtney's little body sitting in the tunnel. I sighed.  
"Courtney, sweetie. Come on let's get out of here." I tried to say in the calmest voice. She shook her head. "No You hate me, I hurt you."

"Baby I could never _ever_ hate you, I love you so much nothing could ever replace you." We heard footsteps and everyone was over by us now.

I sighed. "Come at least come with me and we can talk in the car."

"No.." She buried her head in her legs.

I sighed and Donna climbed up. "Come on Courtney! I am HUNGRY!"

Courtney looked at her. "Your fine."

"Courtney! Do you not realize I haven't ate in 12 hours! The last thing I ate was that piece of crap hospital food that tasted like cardboard! You need to get it through your head that Randy doesn't hate you! I know it, John knows it, Randy knows it, Cody knows it, and even Mike knows it! So please just let's go! I need food in me now!"  
Cody snickered and mike rolled his eyes.

I looked at John. "Wow, I never thought I would have to deal with 2 Cena's."

John laughed and Donna crossed her arms. "Is that suppose to be an insult Mr. Orton?"

I just rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Courtney. "Sweetie I don't hate you come on let's go." She didn't reply. I sighed, I didn't know what else to do.

Mike looked at me. "I got this." I shrugged and moved. He leaned down and pulled Courtney out of the tunnel. She started to protest. "No!"

Mike shook his head. "Yeah. We want to leave so your coming whether you like it or not." She started kicking, but it didn't phase Mike.

She growled. "I hate you Mike."

"Everyone does, I'm used to it." John, Cody, and I snickered.

We all walked back to the hospital. Mike and Cody drove out cars here last night. I looked at John. "So what are we going to do?"

He scratched his head. "Um, let's get some food then I guess we will go to your house and stay; because it's closer."

I nodded in response. "Alright Mike you drive my car, Cody you can drive John's." Cody walked over John's mustang and Donna followed.

Mike who still had Courtney in his arms. "Open the door." I opened the backseat door and Mike sat her in there. I shut it gently and We got in the front.

_At the __Restaurant_

Donna ordered almost everything of off the menu; but I can't blame her, I usually go insane when I don't eat within 8 hours. Courtney was sitting between Cody and  
Donna. She still seemed to think I hated her, I don't know how she got that idea. I was sitting next to John, who was sitting next to Mike. Donna was eating a little fast.

I sighed. "Donna slow down, your going to get sick."

She looked up at me with a glare. "Don't tell me what to do."

I raised my eye brows at her. "Excuse me?"

She nodded. "Yeah just because your the big bad viper, and hear voices in your head doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!"

I was about to say something but Courtney cut me off. "-Don't talk about my Dad like that!"

"He hates so what does it matter?"

Courtney balled her hands into fists and she got up and tackled Donna to the ground. My jaw dropped. John chuckled a little. "Whoa.."

Courtney got up. "Daddy are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm-" John cut me off and whispered into my ear. "Go with it, she will see you don't hate her."

I nodded and looked back at Courtney. "No! She hurt my feelings!" I fake cried, and continued. "You know a hug will make it better."

Courtney walked around the table and crawled into my arms. I pulled her up all the way with my good arm. She nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck.

I kissed her forehead. "Now do you believe me that I don't hate you?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

I kissed her head. "Don't be sweetheart, it's okay."

Donna finally got up. "Your going to pay." Courtney looked up at me and smiled. I winked at her and looked at Donna and gave her the Viper glare.

Donna covered her eyes. "Stop! Randy you know I hate that!"

I smiled. "That's the point."

John chuckled. "Alright Donna finish your food."

She looked up at him. "So what's next after this?"

John took a breath, "Well we are going to stay and Randy's for awhile."

Donna looked at Cody. "Are you coming?"

He nodded. "Yeah but Mike and I can only stay for the weekend, because we got Raw on Monday."

Donna smiled. "Yeah but that's still 3 days of-"

"Xbox!" Cody finished her sentence. I rolled my eyes. Cody is just like a little kid.

Courtney was still in my arms; I looked down and she was sleeping.

I smiled slightly and John nodded. "See it's all good now, except us having injuries at least we have our kids.

* * *

**So next chapter the prank war starts back up again! Woot Woot! Review! (:**

**-DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed! You guys are everything to us! This is the last chapter im ending the story.**

**-DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**John's POV**

We got to Randy's house and walked in. Donna and Courtney went straight for the couch and plopped on it. Randy  
and I got our gym bags in. I went into the kitchen to see if we will enough food for the week. In the fridge there a  
bunch of empty cartons and stuff. Randy walked in and I showed him. He took a breath.

"That damn Nathan. I told him if he ever came to my house, he needs to replace the food."

I chuckled. "Well it looks like we go on a shopping run."

"John we have slings on, that's going to be hard to drive."

"No it won't I'll drive, I always drive one handed."

Randy rolled his eyes and walked into the living room. I followed. Mike and Cody were sitting on the floor.

"Hey guys we are going to head to the store. Keep an eye on them will ya?"

Mike and Cody nodded. Courtney ran over to Randy.

"I wanna come."

Randy chuckled. "Okay if you want-" Donna cut him off.

"No Courtney stay here!"

Courtney sighed. "Okay."

Randy chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Love you sweetie be good."

"I will."

I looked at Donna. "Be good, I love you."

"Love you too Daddy.

" She smiled and we walked outside shutting the door behind us. We got into my car and took off.

**Donna's POV**

We all headed down into the basement and Cody and I were playing Xbox. Cody brought his laptop and Courtney  
and Mike were playing on it.

**Courtney's POV**

I was leaning against Mike and he looked down at me and whispered.

"Wanna mess with Cody?"

I glanced at Cody who was way to into the game to hear us. I turned back to Mike and smiled.

"Yeah!"

Cody went on Google and typed into the search bar. _Old fat guys_ He found a picture which to my extend was really  
ugly. He brought it up on paint, and wrote _I love guys! _I looked up at Mike with my mouth hung open. He smiled and  
set it as his background. We put the laptop on the couch. Mike looked over at them.

"Hey were going to go upstairs to watch TV." They both said okay.

We got to the stairs and Mike stopped.

"Oh by the way Cody something's wrong with your laptop."

Mike and I snickered and ran up the stairs.

**Cody's POV**

"Son of a B-"

I cut Donna off.

"Don't even think about it!"

She sighed. "This game is retarded I had that!"

"Oh well, I'm going to check what's wrong with my computer."

She threw the controller down. "I'm done anyway."

I grabbed the laptop and opened it. The light went on and I seen the background.

Donna gasped. "Uh-oh."

I clenched my fists. "MIZANIN!"

Donna got up. "Come on let's get em."

We ran up the stairs and as soon as we turned the corner. We got socked in the face with pillows. Mike and  
Courtney ran away laughing. Donna was more mad then I was. She stood up and screamed.

"THIS MEANS WAR!"

_15 minutes later_

**Donna's POV**

Cody and I were in our base which was the kitchen. We rubbed black eye liner under our eyes and we were wearing  
camouflage shirts. I looked at Cody.

"Alright we need a plan."

He scratched his chin. He explained to me what we were going to do and I smiled.

**Courtney's POV**

Mike and I were in the living room. I looked at him.

"What are we going to do?"

He shrugged. "Let's just wait."

Then we heard a loud noise. I looked at him confused; he just shrugged.

"Mike! Courtney! Donna is hurt!" We heard Cody call from the kitchen.

I was about to go over there but Mike stopped me.

"We aren't falling for that Runnels!" He called out.

Then We heard Donna whimpering. Mike looked down at me.

"I think it's real, let's go."

We ran to the kitchen door and opened it. We walked in and got covered in Chocolate Milk that smelt like fish. I  
glared up at Mike.

"I think it's real let's go!" I mocked him.

He sighed and started picking at his clothes. Donna and Cody came into view; laughing. Donna looked at me.

"Uh, Court you got a little something on you."

"I'm going to get you!"

I started chasing her through the whole house. We ended up knocking over a lot of furniture. I was getting close to  
Donna but I got lifted off of the ground. I looked up and Cody had me.

"Cody put me down!"

He shook his head. I groaned.

"MIKE! HELP I'M BEING CAPTURED!"

Then I seen Mike come into view with a gun in his hand.

"Put the girl down."

I gulped and Cody set me down.

"Mike, it's just a game."

Mike looked at me. "Come over here."

I ran over to Mike. He wrapped his arm around me and I was scared because he had a gun! Donna grabbed Cody's  
hand. Mike had his finger on the trigger and I winced, but then I heard a squirt sound. I looked at it and realized it  
was a squirt gun. I started laughing and Mike got Donna and Cody soaked. Mike grabbed my hand.

"Let's go!

" Cody and Donna started screaming and we ran.

**Randy's POV**

We got back to the house, and John put the car in park. I looked at him.

"I wonder how the girls were."

He shrugged. "Good, I'm assuming. They always are."

I nodded. "True."

We got out of the car and walked up to the front porch. I heard loud noises, I looked at John; he got a worried  
expression on his face.

**Donna's POV**

Courtney threw a pillow at me and I duked. It ended up hitting a glass vase which fell on the floor and shattered  
into a million pieces.

"YOU IDIOT!" I yelled.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO MOVED!"

"BUT YOU THREW-"

I was cut off by the sound of the door knob turning. Cody ran over to me and picked me up. He flew outside and  
threw me a stick.

"Play swords with me!"

"What?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Cody and I started playing swords until we heard Randy slam the door.

I heard Randy scream, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Ohhh, now I get why were playing swords." I laughed.

Cody had a serious face, "NOW ACT LIKE WE'RE PLAYING!"

* * *

**JUSTT KIDDINGGGG! THIS STORY ISN'T ENDING :) had you guys there for a second didn't I? **

**lol well anyways. How are you guys liking the story? any ideas? what will happen too Courtney?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! There will be shout outs next chapter. WE NEED TO GET TOO 262 REVIEWS BEFORE RAW TONIGHT IF YOU WANT US TOO UPDATE. so start reviewing! if you guys have any ideas they would be greatly appreciated. **

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Courtney's POV**

Randy was pissed, I sighed and looked at Mike; and he had a worried expression that matched mine. John was  
leaning up against the wall just watching. Randy took a breath and looked at me.

"Bedroom now!"

I gulped. "N-No.. Please I know what that means, It wasn't my fault."

Randy sighed. "Come on Courtney, we had a deal, whenever you do something wrong, I spank you. I never do that  
hard do?"

I sighed; knowing he was right.

"But- it still hurts."

Randy nodded. "I know, go to your bedroom now."

"Fine."

I stomped over to the stairs and up them.

**Randy's POV  
**  
I watched her pound her way up the stairs, I rolled my eyes. Mike looked at me.

"Randy, she's right it's not her fault."

"Mike, I don't need you sticking up for her. She did something wrong and she gets punished for it. End of story."

Mike shrugged. "Okay, whatever."

I went up the stairs and walked into the her bedroom. She was laying on the bed; on her stomach, but she had her  
hands on her butt. I chuckled a little. _That little sneak. _I cleared my throat.

"Courtney.."

She groaned and moved her hands. I gave her a good 3 swats on her butt. She sat up and she had tears in her  
eyes. I wiped them off and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Honey.. I love you."

She sniffled. "I love you too."

I patted her shoulder. "Alright go help Mike clean up now."

She nodded and walked downstairs.

**Courtney's POV**

Mike and I started cleaning the floor and we heard the patio door open. Donna and Cody entered and we just  
stared at them. Donna laughed."Cody that was a good game of swords."

Cody nudged her."Yeah it was, sorry for poking you though."

Donna laughed. "It's okay-"

She noticed John.

"Daddy!"

She hugged him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Princess."

She looked at us.

"So what's going on here?"

Randy walked from upstairs. "Well Donna, Mike and Courtney decided to destroy the house, it's funny how that's  
usually the thing you do."

Donna laughed unsteadily. "Yeah-h.. Funny."

I had a sponge in my hand and I was squeezing it really hard. Randy and John went back into the kitchen. I glared  
at Donna.

"I hate you.."

Donna smirked. "Haha.."

I crossed my arms. "I got spanked!"

She sighed. "O-oh.. well it's not my fault! It's Cody's!"

She hid behind him. Cody stuttered.

"No-oo.. It's Mike's! He's the one with the stupid squirt gun!"

Mike's jaw dropped and gave a little eye roll.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything? It's your fault not mine!"

Cody shot back at him. "No your's!"

"No Your's!"

"No your's!"

My head was moving back and forth watching them argue. Randy and John entered.

"Hey.. Hey.." John tried to stop them; they didn't listen.

Randy cleared his throat. "HEY!"

They stopped at looked at him. Randy motioned to them.

"Is someone going to tell me what you are arguing over?"

Cody decided to tell Randy and John the whole story. Randy scratched his face.

"So, it did involve you two..interesting."

Cody sighed. "But it's Mike's fault! He changed my background!"

Randy laughed a little.

"That is kind of funny.. but what did I say about starting prank wars again?"

Donna cut everyone off. "They will have to clean the whole house."

She said it like she had it memorized. Randy turned to Mike and gave him the 'Viper' glare. Mike sighed and Donna  
smirked.

"Hahahaha!"

Randy turned around and gave it to her. She covered her eyes.

"No fair!"

Randy looked back at Mike.

"I want this house cleaned spotless, and your paying for all the damages, understood?"

Mike nodded. "Yes."

Randy crossed his arms.

"Good get to it."

I looked at Randy. "What about me?"

"You can go to your room."

I was shocked. "I don't have to help him?"

"Nah, your fine." He shrugged.

I smiled. "Yes!"

I ran up to my room happy.

**Randy's POV**

Mike went to cleaning, Donna and Cody went to playing Xbox, and John went to eating. I decided to go talk to  
Courtney. I knocked on her door.

"Court? Can I come in?"

I heard yeah. I walked in and she was sitting on the bed. I sat next to her.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up at me confused. "For what?"

"Hitting you, I should of listened to you. Next time I listen to full story."

She smiled. "It's okay, I got a tough butt."

I nodded. "That you do, my hand stung after that."

She laughed. "Good."

I pulled her into a side hug.

_Next morning_

**Donna's POV**

Courtney and I woke up and met in the kitchen. Randy was cooking breakfast. We sat at the kitchen table and  
Randy served us. John came into the kitchen.

"Food!"

Randy laughed. "Yeah.. dig in."

Cody and Mike entered fully dressed.

I looked at Cody sadly. "You're leaving me?"

Cody chuckled a little. "Sorry bud, I got too."

I climbed out of my chair and gave him a hug. He kissed my forehead.

"See ya later."

"Bye Cody."

I seen Courtney jump out her seat and cling to Mike. Mike looked at Randy.

"Little help?"

"Courtney, come on now they have to leave."

"Okay.." Courtney sighed.

They left and we finished our breakfast. I looked at Courtney.

"Come play xbox with me."

John looked at us. "No guys, your tutor is coming in like 5 minutes."

I sighed. "Great.. we haven't seen him in like 2 months, I thought we were done."

Randy chuckled. "You guys are 8, your not even close to being done with school."

I stuck my tongue out at him, and I heard a knock at the door. John went and got it. Frank out tutor walked in.

"Hey guys how are you?"

"Fine."Courtney and I chorused.

We sat back down at the table. Frank handed us tests.

"Alright I want you to take these to see how much you remember and we'll go from there."

I groaned loudly. "Ugh! I hate tests!"

John chuckled. "Just take it Donna."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the pencil. I heard a phone ringing, and I looked up at John. He chuckled.

"Sorry.."

He ran to the other room to take it.

**John's POV**

"Hey Vince.."

"Cena, how are you and Orton doing?"

"Good so far.."

"Alright well some Adam and John Morrison are stuck in there hotel do to a quarantine, so I need you and Randy to  
come to the autograph signing."

"Vince, we have slings on our arms."

"Yeah not your writing hand's though."

"Alright we will be there."

"Thank you, see you there."

I hung up and walked back into the kitchen. They finished their tests and I looked at them.

"Alright guys as soon as your done, we are going to the autograph signing.."

Their eyes lit up like a little boy getting his favorite thing for Christmas.

"Really?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yep."

Courtney smiled. "Yay! I get to see Mike again!"

Donna made a fake gagging noise. "Ew! I hate monkey boy.. Cody's better."

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

I rolled my eyes. "Girls!"

They kept arguing. Randy pounded on the counter.

"Enough."

They stopped finally. Frank handed them some worksheets to do. Donna looked at Courtney.

"Hey Court, guess what?"

She looked at her. "What?"

"Cody's better!"

She smirked. I looked at Randy and sighed.

"This is never going to stop."

He rolled his eyes.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! We need to get 21 more reviews before Raw tonight if you want us to update. Well, because we already have chapter 21 & 22 typed.**

**I know this is far away but the 300th reviewer will get a 3 PART 1 SHOT made by xxxRKOEnigmaxxx.**

**-DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Donna's POV**

I was sitting next to John and Courtney and Mike were sitting on the other side of us. I wanted to sit by Cody but he  
was at Randy's table. The fans were piling in and Courtney and I actually gave out autographs too. Mike was signing  
his, and I reached over behind Courtney and flicked his head. He looked at Courtney. "Stop."

"I d-" I nudged her. She sighed. "Yeah sorry." She went along with it. I kept doing it and the crowd was laughing.  
This was getting really fun. I did it again and he threw his marker down. "Courtney! Stop!"

Then this little boy in the crowd ratted me out. "Miz! It was Donna." Mike looked at me and snickered.

I mocked his expression. "Shut up Monkey boy!" He rolled his eyes and sat back down.

John nudged my arm. "Knock it off."

I sighed and kept muttering to myself. "Knock it off..." While signing autographs. I was signing it really big.

John nudged me. "Donna stop signing so big your wasting the sharpies."

"I can barely sign my name and you're telling me not to even sign it." I kept signing and started to mutter to myself.  
"Fine, I'll write really small." I was just doing it to piss my dad off.

I glanced over to see if he was paying attention but there was some tall blonde with a tight shirt and a short skirt.  
She smiled at him. "Hi.. John!"

He smiled. "Hey.."

She smiled. "Can I get a picture?"

"Sure, come around the table." She came around and he put her arm around her and grabbed her butt.

My eyes widened. They took the picture and She looked at me. "Hi Donna!" I just gave her my worst glare.

She sighed. "O-okay.. can I have a picture with you and Courtney?" I just kept the glare steady.

John snapped. "Donna!"

I sighed. "Yeah sure, whatever." She was walking behind John.

I whispered to Courtney real quick. "I hate this girl! Don't talk to her, just give her your best glare." Courtney  
nodded and she knelled down between us and smiled for the picture. We just glared into the camera.

John sighed grabbed my hand and Courtney's. "Excuse us for just a moment."

He dragged us backstage. "Okay what is your problem? Huh?"

I was about to say something but I seen the chick walk over to us. John smiled. "Oh hey.."

She smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do anything wrong."

John shook his head. "Oh you didn't just talking that was all, hey tell you what why don't you give me your number  
and maybe we can meet up later?" She smiled. "I would love that." She handed him a piece of paper.

I looked at Courtney. "Hand me a garbage can, I think I want to puke."

She laughed. "She seems nice.."

"Courtney she's a slut!"

"Slut?"

I put my hands on her shoulders. "Skank!" She just raised her eyebrow.

I sighed. "Oh my god, A girl that uses guys and dresses horribly to get attention."

"Ahh.." Courtney nodded.

"Idiot." I snickered.

She sighed. "Hey I didn't know?"

"Obviously." She slapped my shoulder and John made us go back to the autograph table.

After 4 or 5 hours, I don't know. We headed back home, but John had to go to the store and Randy was watching TV  
with us in the living room. I decided to tell Randy about that girl. He didn't seem to impressed.

I was so upset. "I don't like her at all!"

Randy nodded. "I can tell, it's fine you shouldn't have to see her again."

I nodded. "True." We heard the door nob turn. I leaned against Randy. "Pretend to sleep."

He did so and I closed my eyes; I opened my eyes and seen Courtney standing there with her arms crossed.  
"Hello?"

I threw her a pillow. "Sleep!" She dropped to the floor like a dead fly.

I heard footsteps; then I heard. "Oh.." Then footsteps up the stairs and a door shutting. I opened my eyes and so  
did Courtney. "Haha, he fell for it." Courtney laughed. "That's funny."

I nudged Randy. "You can stop pretending!" He didn't move but he did snore.

Courtney laughed. "He's actually sleeping."

"Let's do something to him!" I smiled. She looked at me like I was crazy.

I nodded. "Yeah nevermind, I actually want to live." She laughed and I yawned.

I stood up. "I'm going to bed night."

**Courtney's POV**

Donna walked down to her room, and I was actually thinking of just sleeping on the floor but I really want my head.  
I stood up and kissed Randy's cheek. "Night Daddy, I love you."

He groaned. "Love you too." I smiled and walked up the stairs quietly.

I passed John's room and I heard talking; I figured he was on the phone or something. I got into my room which was next to his. I changed into pajamas real quick and layed down on the bed. I shut my eyes and soon fell fast  
asleep.

_20 minutes later_

_Thump thump...Thump thump.._

That thumping woke me up, it sounded like someone was in my room. I looked around and just saw darkness. I ran  
to the door and opened it and flew downstairs. I went down to the basement to Donna's room.

I jumped on her bed. "Donna! Wake up!"

She groaned. "Courtney leave me alone!"

"No come on wake up, something's in my room!"

She groaned and sat up, she rubbed her eyes. "What?"

"Come with me!" I dragged her up to my room and the thumping was still going on.

She sighed. "Courtney it's coming from My Dad's room, your fine go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep with that!" I pointed to the wall.

She sighed. "Fine, let's go wake Randy up." We ran to the living room and we nudged him.

He wouldn't wake up, but he mumbled in a very mean voice. "Go away!"

Donna crossed her arms. "Jerk!"

We walked back to the stairs and we heard Randy laugh a little. We smiled and ran up to John's room.

She sighed. "Alright I'll tell him to stop so you can sleep okay?" I nodded. "Yeah."

She cracked the door a little and quickly shut it. Her eyes were wide opened.

I looked at her confused. "What's wrong?"

"That slut is here!" She mumbled.

"What?" My eyes widened. She nodded and cracked the door opened so I could see.

I looked and I heard the girl say. "John I feel like we are being watched."

He went to turn around but we shut the door quickly. We heard him say. "Nah, we're fine."

Donna cracked the door again and we both looked. I looked at Donna. "What are they doing?"

I seen the sheets over them and John was moving on her in a up and down motion.

* * *

**Haahahaahaha.. This chapter was sooo funny to type! Review guys! :) If we can get 268 reviews we will update.**

**-DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAD REVIEWED! It means alot. 280 reviews earns a update.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Courtney's POV**

Donna shut the door and looked at me.

"They are having sex!"

"Sex?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Nothing, nevermind."

We stood there for a second then we started to hear that girl yelling John. I looked at Donna and she just covered  
her eyes.

"Just go back to sleep."She said while heading for the stairs.

"Donna! I can't sleep with that thump thump thump noise, and her yelling his name!" I shouted quietly.  
She sighed. "Fine come sleep with me in my room."

I followed her into her room. We layed on the bed, and shut the light off. We started to hear the bed creak throw  
the ceiling. I groaned.

"Donna it's following us!"

She threw her pillow at the wall. "Screw this! Let's sleep in the living room!"

We grabbed some blankets and walked back up the stairs which felt like the millionth time. She grabbed the couch  
and cuddled up to Randy. I glared at her.

"Meanie.."

She stuck her tongue out at me. I layed on the floor and shut my eyes; happy we didn't hear anymore noises.

_Next Morning_

**Donna's POV**

I woke up to the smell of food; I smiled and I could tell Randy was cooking. I stretched and got off the couch and  
ended up stepping on Courtney. She groaned.

"Ow!"

I laughed. "Crap! Sorry Court."

She sat up and gave me a glare. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen. She sighed and we sat on the  
bar stools by the island. Randy turned around.

"Morning guys."

"Morning!"

Courtney and I chorused together. Randy flipped an egg.

"Did you guys sleep good?"

I chuckled. "About that... we got to tell you something extremely important."

Randy put the last egg on the plate.

"Okay go for it."

I looked at Courtney. "Want me to?"

She nodded quickly. I took a breath.

"Okay.. you know how we pretended to sleep? Yeah well John brought that slut here."

"Don-"

I cut him off. "Yes, I know language, anyways; after we were done pretending to sleep I acutally went to sleep so  
did Court, but a little bit later she woke me up saying there was something in her room, so you know big, brave me  
went to check it out."

I seen Courtney roll her eyes and Randy chuckle. I continued.

"Yeah well, it turned out to be a noise coming from John's room, and we went to go wake up you but, you were  
being a grouch."

Randy laughed again. I rolled my eyes.

"-So I decided to tell him to stop making that noise, well we opened the door and saw the slut and him in the bed  
TOGETHER!"

Randy nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah..."

Courtney looked at him. "Daddy, John was moving up and down on her."

**Randy's POV**

John is fucking dead meat when he wakes up. Maybe I could lie to them.

"Maybe they were playing a game?"

Donna looked at me. "Randy we have every game ever made and none of them involved that!"  
_  
shit I forgot about the game closet.  
_  
Courtney looked at me. "Daddy she also was yelling his name."

I was trying so hard to keep my cool. Donna nodded.

"Yeah it was like this if she was saying your name. RRRRRaaaannndddyyyy! RAANNNDDYY!"

My eyes got big and I sighed. Courtney looked at Donna.

"Oh I forgot to tell you before we left, I heard her say harder John.

" She looked at me. "Daddy what does that mean?"

I was trying to think of something and John walked in. I glared at him.

"We need to talk."

"Okay?"

He looked at me confused. Donna looked at me. "No!"

I nodded. "Yeah!"

"I'm out!"

She ran outside and Courtney sat at the kitchen table.

**Donna's POV**

I sat out on the deck and just watched them from the window. I could see Randy yelling because his face was red,  
then he pointed to me and I seen John mouth 'oh'. I was actually afraid.

**Randy's POV**

"You dumb ass! Your own daughter saw it!"

"So did I!" Courtney piped in from the table.

I forgot about that. "Oh yeah! You fucking dumb ass! My Daughter saw it!"

I slapped him right across the face. He got really mad, but didn't scare me any.

"Randy what the hell? I made one mistake, you've made plenty!"

He rubbed his face and continued. "I had sex with one girl, Randy that's like an 8th of what you've done in the  
past!"

I cracked my neck. "Yeah John! The past! In the past I didn't have a daughter! You didn't have a daughter! I  
wouldn't of cared if this happened in the _past_ But it's the present and we have 2 eight year old daughters who want  
to know what the fuck you were doing last night! I thought you would a little more responsible!"

"Randy.. I was drunk, I didn't know!"

"Ohhh that makes it all the better! John you disgust me! You were the one who was like 'I want to adopt, I'll be a  
great parent' Lies! A good parent wouldn't have sex with a slut, drunk in the same house as their daughter!"

"Randy! Chill the fuck out!"

"No John! I'm not going to chill out! I didn't even want to adopt in the fucking first place and now I have 2!"

I walked over and picked up Courtney. I left a stunned John standing there and I walked outside. I grabbed Donna's  
hand and walked out the back gate to the hummer. We got in the hummer and Donna looked at me.

"Where are we going?"

"Movies." I muttered.

We got to the movies and I let them pick out a movie. I got them snacks and we got our seats. I just stared at the  
screen not even paying attention to it. I don't know what to do now.. After staying at the movies and seeing 4  
movies I decided what to do. We walked out and I noticed a game room. I handed them a whole bunch of single's  
and told them to go play. I pulled my phone out and dialed my brother's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hola Brother."

"Hey Nate, are you home?"

"Yes Sir, I am why?"

I explained to him the whole thing about John. He was shocked.

"Damn bro, yeah come on over. You can stay here."

"Alright thanks be there in a few."

I retrieved Donna and Courtney and we got back into the car. Courtney looked at me.

"Daddy where are we going now?"

"To Nate's."

She smiled. "Yay! I missed him."

I nodded and Donna was confused. "Who's Nate?"

Courtney explained to her that he was her uncle and we pulled into his driveway. We all walked up to the door and I  
just walked in and they followed. Nate appeared.

"Hey Guys!"

Courtney ran to him. "Uncle Nate!"

He cut her in a hug. "Hey short stuff.. long time no see."

She smiled. "I'll say."

Nate looked at Donna. "Your Donna right?"

She nodded. He smiled. "Alright come on guys, Lexi just finished baking cookies."

They flew to the kitchen. Nate laughed and faced me.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Go talk to John."

He nodded and patted my shoulder. "Good luck man."

"Thanks."

I walked out and got back in my hummer. I got back to the house and I unlocked the door and walked in. I turned  
around and seen beer bottles everywhere. The house was trashed.  
_  
John Cena better look out._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are what makes us want too type! If we can get 280 reviews we will update! What is going to happen to John? How is Donna going to take it?**

**-DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to: cenarko1986, DamonandBonnie4ever, ObsessedWithCenton, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, Cena's baby doll, Addicted to Cenaton, DeathDaisy, caz21, wades wife, yacena23, Happygolucky103, xxDuke4Everxx, Sonib89, xMyHeartShine, ashmarie, FreakierThanFreaks, kiki254, VelvetKiller, and Viper's-babe**

**You guys are amazing! Thank you soo much! We love you all! Sorry we couldn't update yesterday, we lost power for 4 hours.. try having no A/C in 80 degree weather.. -_- it sucked. So sorry, but here ya go. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Randy's POV**

This place smelt like beer and Ass. I was gagging the whole way up the stairs. I got to John's room and I heard giggling. I went to turn the door knob but it was locked. I stepped back and kicked the door down.

I heard a gasp and I seen the slut fall hard on the ground.

I seen John grab the sheets to cover himself. "What the Hell Randy that's my door!"

"Actually it's my door, because this is _my _house!" I tried to say calmly.

He looked at me. "Can you leave we are kind of busy."

"John are you fucking insane? No My house is a mess! There is beer bottles everywhere! It smells like beer and ass! You need to get out of this house now!" John chuckled. "Okay Randy like you would kick me out."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You got 30 seconds and I'm calling the cops."

John looked at me like I was kidding. I shrugged. "Don't believe me?" I pulled my phone out and dialed 9-1-1.

I showed him the screen. "I'm not fucking playing John! Take that skank with you, and don't come back!"

He started to change and the girl looked at John. "Are you going to let him talk about me like that?"

I glared at her. "I can do whatever the hell I want this is _my _house and I don't want trailer trash in it."

She gasped and got up to probably slap me, but John yanked her arm out the door. I smirked. _Good choice._

I watched them get in his mustang and take off. I grabbed the phone book to call the maid cleaning service. 20 minutes passed and they came over and started cleaning. I got back in my hummer and drove back to Nate's. I looked at the time and figured the girls were already sleeping. I got out of the car and walked inside.

I heard the TV playing and I walked into the living room and seen Courtney sleeping on Nate's shoulder and

Donna was up sitting on the floor. I chuckled. "Couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head. "Noo.. What's wrong with Daddy?"

"About that Donna I think we need to talk." She scrunched her eyebrows together. "What's wrong?"

I walked into the living room and sat down next to her. "Your not going to see your Daddy for a while."

She looked up at me curiously. "Why not?"

"Well.. let's just say it's safer if you didn't." She sighed. "Okay, but I still get to stay with you right?"

I nodded. "Yeah of course, I would never let you go to someone else." I ruffled her hair.

She smiled. "Thanks, Randy." I smiled. "No problem." She layed her head on my lap and I patted it.

A couple minutes passed and she was out cold. I figured I should probably go to sleep too. I grabbed the throw pillow off of the couch and put it behind me, and I grabbed the blanket Donna was using covered us both up.

_Next morning _

I woke up to my phone ringing in my pocket. I pulled it out real quick before it woke anyone up. "Hello?" I groaned groggily into the receiver. "This is the State County police calling to speak with you, do you accept the charges?"

I sighed trying to think who could be in jail. "Yeah I accept the Charges." I waited and a voice came on the phone.

"Randy?"

"John!"

He sighed. "Randy, I'm in Jail can you come bail me out?"

"What the fuck did you do?"

"Randy can you just come and bail me out?"

I sighed. "I guess." I hung up and noticed Donna was still laying on me. I rolled her of gently and grabbed my  
keys. "Your up?" I turned around and saw Lexi; Nate's Girlfriend there.

I sighed. "Yeah John's in Jail, I have to bail him out."

She gasped. "Oh my god, what did he do?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, he wouldn't tell me, but could you do me a favor?"

She nodded. "Yeah sure."

"When they wake up have Nate drive them to my place, okay?"

"Yeah no problem Randy."

I smiled. "Thanks Lexi." I walked out and got into my hummer.

I drove down to the Jail House and parked the car.

I jogged in and got to the front desk. "Hi I'm looking for a John Cena?"

He nodded. "Go on back, 1st cell." I half smiled. "Thanks."

I went through the back and came up to the cell. John had it all to himself. I leaned against the bar and his head popped up. "Randy!" I nodded. "Okay now are you going to tell me what you did?"

He sighed. "Drunk driving.."

"John! You should of let the slut drive then she would have been worth something."

He raised his head. "Well to late now."

I nodded. "Yeah." He just stared at me.

I snapped. "What?"

"Are you going to bail me out?"

"On one condition."

He sighed. "What?"

"No more drinking! You drink, that's it, you're out of my house. Understand?" He just looked at me.

I raised my eyebrow. "John?"

He nodded. "Deal." I stuck my hand through the bars and he shook it.

I nodded. "Alright I'll bail you out."

**Courtney's POV**

Uncle Nate took us back to our house and it smelt really good in here.

I looked at Uncle Nate. "Why does it smell good?"

He chuckled. "Oh I think Your Dad got to house cleaned." I laughed and walked into the living room.

Donna hasn't said anything to me all day. I watched her walk down to her room and I heard the door close. I looked at Uncle Nate. "Uncle Nate when is my Daddy going to be home?" He shrugged. "Soon, I suppose."

I layed on the couch and just stared at the ceiling. I heard the front door knob turn and I rushed down the hallway.

I seen Randy walk in and I almost screamed. "Daddy!"

He turned around and I ran down the hallway and he caught me in a hug.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I missed you Daddy."

He chuckled. "I was only gone for an hour."

I laughed. "I know but still."

**Donna's POV**

I walked back upstairs and I seen Courtney running down the hallway and I seen her hugging Randy. I kind of wish John was here. I seen the door open again and John walked in.

I smiled really big but then he walked past me and patted my head. "Hey Kid." My smile turned into a frown.

I haven't seen him all night and all I get is a hey kid; some father I have. I turned around and walked straight down to my room and slammed the door.

* * *

**Please Review guys! 20 reviews receives an update! :) Remember 300th reviewer receives a one-shot! Get reviewing! :)**

**DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_3 days later_

**Courtney's POV**

The past days have been boring. Donna won't do anything, I have no one to play with. Cody and Mike won't be visiting until another 4 months; this sucks. I was sitting on the couch with a ball in my hand.

Randy walked in. "Hey honey, what's up?"

I sighed. "Nothing, I'm bored." He laughed.

I glared at him. "It's not funny! Donna won't do anything! She won't talk, play, or even move!"

He scratched his head. "Yeah, Donna is just having a rough time right now."

I threw the ball to the floor. "It's not fair." He chuckled. "Here, come on I'll play."

"You have to play the same way me and Donna play okay?" He nodded. "Alright I got it."

I threw the ball into the hallway. I looked at him. "Okay now you have to crawl to get it."

"Why? I can stand-" He went to stand up. "No! You can't that's the rules!"

He sighed and sat back. "Who made up these rules?" I laughed and we continued crawling.

He was out of breath and looked at me. "Hey I'll be right back okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

**Randy's POV**

I decided to go talk to Donna, there was no way I was playing that game all day. I walked downstairs and over to her room. I knocked on the door. "Donna? Can I come in?" I didn't hear a reply, so I took that as a yes.

I walked in and Donna was laying on the bed just staring at the wall. I sighed and sat on the bed. "Donna?" She didn't answer. I scratched my head. "Come on honey, you got to get your legs moving."

She sat up and got off the bed, I smiled. She listened, she turned around and laid back on the bed.

I smirked and shook my head. _That little sneak. _"Donna come on! Court has me playing this game and I have to crawl to get the ball; which I don't get why? When I could just stand up and walk to get it."

I glanced at her and she let out a half smile. I smiled and ruffled her hair. "I seen a smile!" Her smile became bigger.  
I grabbed her hand. "Come on, at least come up stairs." She sighed and followed.

I lead her upstairs into the living room; where Courtney was still playing.

Courtney looked at her shocked. "Donna! Your up!" Donna nodded. I let go of Donna's hand. "Now go on and play."  
She sighed and walked over to Courtney. I walked into the kitchen proud of myself.

I looked at the time and it 8:30, I decided to make dinner. I finished cooking and called the girls in. I looked at them.  
"Go wash your hands, Dinner is done." They nodded and ran into the bathroom to wash up. John walked in.

I looked at him. "Dinner's done."

He shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

I shrugged. "Okay, when dinner is done I need to go to the store so will you be able to keep an eye on them?"

John nodded. "Yeah no problem."

I nodded. "Okay." The girls entered and I noticed Donna wouldn't even look at John.

I sighed and we sat at the table to eat. Donna was quiet and Courtney was the complete opposite. She was being a total chatter box. I feel like Donna and Courtney switched spots, because when we first got them Courtney was quiet and Donna was loud. I listened to Courtney tell stories and we finished up dinner.

They went to walk out. "Wait." I called them to a halt.

They turned around and I knelled down. "Okay, I'm going to go the store and I want you guys to take a bath and be in bed by the time I get back, okay?" They both sighed. "Okay." I kissed both of their heads.

I looked at Courtney. "Oh and clean behind your ears, they're starting to grow potatoes."

She giggled. "No they aren't!" I ruffled her hair. "Be good guys." I walked out and got into my hummer.

**Courtney's POV**

Donna took a bath first and then went into the living room to watch TV. Even though she isn't really talking, I'm glad she's moving around. I took my bath next and made sure to scrub behind my ears. I changed into my pajamas and went into the living room to sit with Donna. John walked in. "You guys should head to bed." I nodded. "Okay."

I got up and I watched Donna walk to the steps. John looked at Donna. "Night Donna."

She didn't say anything just walked downstairs. He looked at me. "Night Courtney."

"Good night John." I walked up the stairs to my room. I crawled into the sheets and soon fell asleep.

**Randy's POV**

I was finishing up my grocery shopping, I made sure to get pizza rolls and pop tarts. The girls loved them. I put everything into the hummer and headed home. I pulled into the driveway and looked at the time 9:45. They should be sleeping by now. I got out of the hummer and grabbed the bags and walked in. I went into the kitchen and set the bags down. I looked over at the table and noticed John with a beer bottle. I could feel my blood start to boil.

I looked at the counter and noticed 6 other empty ones. I tried to keep myself under control by wondering where the kids were. "Are the girls asleep?" I had to take a deep breath.

John nodded. "Yeah." _wow he knows I'm here and still doesn't care. _I walked over to him. "Are you fucking insane?"

He looked up at me. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought we had a deal; no drinking!"

He sighed. "Yeah, well I couldn't take it anymore."

I walked to the fridge and grabbed the rest of the beer bottles and poured them into the sink. John rushed over to me. "What the hell Randy? Those cost money you know!"

"You're also rich so it doesn't matter!" I snapped at him.

He took another sip from the bottle in his hand, I snatched it out of his hand and I threw it in the sink and it shattered. John looked at me. "You fucking bastard!"

He kept pushing me, I let him because there was no way I was fighting him when he was drunk. He lifted his arm up and punched me in the face. At this moment I don't care if he's my best friend or if he's drunk, he's fucking done.

I tackled him to the ground and threw punches.

**Courtney's POV**

I heard crashing and pounding. I started to get scared. "DADDY!" I called out but no answer, so I decided to go get Donna. I ran downstairs and I heard the noise coming from the kitchen so I sprinted past it and flew downstairs.

**Donna's POV**

I heard crashing and pounding. It sounded like dishes were flying everywhere. I heard pounding on the door and I pulled my legs up to my chest scared. I heard. "Donna it's Courtney! Open up, I'm scared!"

I ran to the door and opened it. She flew in and I shut the door and locked it.

Courtney looked at me. "Donna we aren't suppose to lock the doors."

"Courtney! Do you not hear that? I'm pretty sure Randy would want us to lock the door."

We started to hear tumbling down the stairs. Courtney looked at me frightened. "I'm scared."

I hugged her to calm her. We heard from the outside of the door. "No! I'm not leaving till I have Donna!"

I gulped, I knew that was John.

* * *

**Review! :) Remember from here on out, 20 reviews earns an update :)**

**xxxRKOEnigmaxxx & Dmeredith15**


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright Guys real quick.. we didn't get 20 reviews but I: xxxRKOEnigmaxxx wanted to update anyway, so come on that's all we ask 20 reviews. (: If not, we can take 19. **

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Donna's POV**

It sounded like Randy and John were fighting outside in the family room. I looked at Courtney. "Courtney I want you to go in the closet and cover ears; don't come until I come get you okay?"

"But-" I cut her off with a look. She sighed and nodded. She walked to the closet. "Donna!"

I turned around. "What?"

"Be careful."

I nodded. "I will." I watched her shut the door and I waited.

I seen the door knob turn a million times, then I heard a grunt and the door was on the floor. John came rushing in.

"Come on Donna we're leaving!" He grabbed my arm. I jerked away. "No! I don't want to go anywhere with you!"

"Too bad!" John picked me up and threw me over his shoulders.

I started pounding on his back but it wasn't doing any damage. He walked into the living room and I noticed Randy was against the wall and he had a huge gash in his forehead. John started to walk up the stairs slowly, because I think he was drunk. I was crying at this moment and I kept pounding on his back. I noticed Randy's eyes open.

It gave me a little hope.

**Randy's POV**

My head hurt really bad and I kept hearing something; I opened my eyes all the way and I seen John carrying Donna up the stairs, she was crying and reaching for me. I was still a little dizzy from when John pushed me and I hit my head on the table. They were getting closer to the top and Donna was sobbing. "Daddy!"

That's when I realized she wasn't calling John Daddy; it was me. That gave me an adrenaline rush, which exactly what I needed. I was up on my feet and I ran up the stairs. They were already in the hallway.

I grabbed Donna and pulled her off of John. I pointed to the living room and she ran in there.

John was pissed. "You asshole! You're not keeping my daughter!"

"The hell I ain't!" I retorted back at him.

He grabbed me by my shirt and flung me into the wall. He gave me a gut punch and I groaned in agony. He held his arm up to my throat. "She's my daughter! Not your's!" "Leave..Now!" I managed to get out.

John shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving with out Donna." He let up on my throat.

I pulled my cell phone out. "If you don't leave my house right now I'm calling the cops, and I will have you charged for assault." John looked at me and it was like it finally clicked in his head.

He ran out of the house without looking back. I took a deep breath and fell against the wall and slid down slowly.

I dabbed at the cut on my forehead, it wasn't that bad but my stomach hurts like hell.

"Randy?" I heard Donna's terrified voice. I looked up and she had tears in her eyes.

I held my arms out. "Come here." She ran into to them and the impact made me wince.

I pulled her close. "It's okay, everything's fine now." We sat there what seemed like hours.

Something clicked in my head. "Donna where's Courtney?" I got very worried. She jumped up. "Oh crap."

She raced downstairs and I followed. We walked into her room and she opened her closet. Courtney was sitting there with hands over her ears. Donna touched her and Courtney dropped her hands. "Is everything okay now?"  
Donna nodded. "Yeah, we're fine." Courtney stood up and ran over to me and I picked her up.

I kissed her forehead. "Alright guys, why don't you get some sleep now."

"NO!" They both screamed at the same time.

Courtney looked at me. "Daddy, I don't want to sleep in my room alone." Donna nodded. "Me either."

"Why don't you both sleep in here?" I suggested.

They both shook their head. "No, I'm scared." Courtney said and Donna agreed.

I sighed. "Alright why don't we all sleep in the living room." Donna nodded. "I like that plan better."

We gathered blankets together and set them up in the living room.

Donna sat on the floor and Courtney laid on the love seat.

I was about to go in the kitchen to clean up but Courtney stopped me. "Daddy can you sit with me till I fall asleep?" I nodded; this really shook her up. I kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep Potato ears."

She giggled. "I don't have them anymore I scrubbed them."

I looked at her like she was crazy, and sat on the couch and put her feet on my lap. "No, you will always have potato ears." I started tickling her feet, she laughed.

I was trying to get her mind off of the whole thing that happened. I don't like seeing her scared.

I looked at her toes and looked up at her with a fake disgusted look. "You might not have potatoes behind you ears, but the moved to your toes.. EWW!" She started giggling like crazy. I smiled and tuck the blanket under her feet.  
"Alright get some sleep, it's late." She smiled and nodded. "Good night Daddy."

I smiled. "Night... Potato toes." She gave me this look. I chuckled. "I'm just kidding, good night baby. Sleep well."  
She smiled on nodded. She shut her eyes, but opened them again. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too honey." She closed her eyes and didn't open them again.

I waited a little bit to get up and I went into the kitchen carefully. I started to think and wonder if this is what I should do, but I have no other choice. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the all to familiar number.

"Hello?" I heard the familiar female.

"Mrs. Cena, It's Randy."

**Donna's POV**

I just sat on the floor and stared at the TV, Randy had on. I wasn't even paying attention to it. I was so upset, it was a mixture between sad and angry. The scene that happened with John just kept replaying in my head over and over again. I finally just lost it, and started sobbing. I wrapped my arms around my knees.

I did it for like 15 minutes and I heard Randy. "Donna?" I looked up and he standing over me.

He knelled down and pulled me into a hug. I sniffled. "I don't know why I'm crying."

He patted my back. "It's okay, you're upset you have ever right to cry."

"I.. C-Cant.. helpp.. i-i-iitt." I stuttered out.

He patted my head. "It's okay, just let it out." I cried on his chest for what seemed like forever.

I finally stopped and I started to get sleepy.

**Randy's POV**

She finally fell asleep and I just laid there feeling bad for both Courtney and Donna. Courtney was scared for her life, and Donna's father has gone insane. Let's hope tomorrow's meeting straightens him up.

* * *

**Alright if you didn't figure out what's going to happen next you will have to review for the next chapter to find out. Remember 20 reviews earns an update. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Randy's POV**

I woke up the next morning and realized I was still laying on the floor with Donna. I smiled softly and I heard whimpers behind me. "Daddy.. don't leave me please." "Court, I'm right here." I sat up gently and turned behind me and Courtney was sleeping. I got slightly confused, she started to move her legs.

"Daddy! Please!" She started to yell in her sleep; I realized she was having a nightmare. I got up sat on the couch and ran my hand across her cheek. "Courtney wake up sweetie!" She just kept saying no. I shook her and she opened her eyes. I sighed in relief. "Are you okay?" She nodded softly. I looked at her steadily. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed. "-Well I was in the hallway and you grabbed Donna's hand and left me. Shane was here with me and you said I was better off with him." "Ohh, Honey." I pulled her into a hug. "I would never _ever _think that in a million years. I love you too much to give you up, even though you got potato toes." I heard her giggle in my chest.

I let go. "Hey how about you help make breakfast, sound like a plan?" I tried to soften her up. It worked; she nodded. "Okay, sure." We walked carefully into the kitchen and started cooking some eggs, sausage and bacon. 30 minutes passed and Donna woke up, she walked into the kitchen. Courtney looked at her. "Good Morning Donna!"

Donna yawned. "Morning." I put breakfast on the table and we started eating. After we were finished, I cleaned up the dishes and cups. They ran downstairs probably to play the Xbox. I heard the door bell ring and I raced to get it. I opened the door and there stood the Cena family. Mrs. and Mr. Cena, Matt, Steve, Dan, and Sean.

I sighed. "Come on in guys, let's talk in the living room." We got in and I realized all the blankets were still there. I smiled apologetically. "Sorry after everything happened last night the girls were terrified to sleep by themselves."  
Mrs. Cena sighed. "Awe, they must be keeping you busy." I nodded. "Yeah, like you wouldn't believe."

We all sat down and I explained to them all, the whole story from when John started drinking till now. Dan looked at me. "Well where is he?" I shrugged. "I don't know, after he punched me in the gut several times and started choking me; I threatened to call the cops and he finally left." Steve sighed. "Well, you got to call him and get him back here."

I heard footsteps come up from the basement and Donna and Courtney appeared. Donna seen everyone. "Nana, Papa!" She ran into their arms. I smiled, I haven't seen her this happy in a while. Everyone hugged her and kept apologizing. That's when an idea clicked in my head.

I looked at Donna. "Hey why don't you guys stay downstairs for awhile?" Mr. Cena shook his head. "No, she should stay here it will make John realize he's done wrong." Donna's eyes widened. "John is going to be here again?" We all nodded. She ran to the hallway. "Bye!" I looked at Courtney. "Go with her." She smirked. "You got it Viper."

I raised my eye brows. "Ahem.." She crossed her arms. "Hey if you can call me potato toes, then I can call you Viper." I just shook my head. "Alright whatever, go." She ran off and I pulled my cell phone out. "I'm going to call him and tell him that, Donna is sick." They all nodded in agreement.

I dialed his number and waited, finally on the 3rd ring he picked up. "Hello?"

"John, you need to come back to my house."

He sighed. "No way Randy-" I cut him off. "John! Donna is sick, I need your help!"

"Alright fine I'm on my way."

I shut my phone and looked at them. "Alright when he walks in, Dan and Steve you guys need to restrain him." They nodded and we waited. I heard the door knob turn and John came running in the living room. "Where's Don-" He stopped when he noticed everybody. He looked at me. "What's going on?"

Dan and Steve got up and restrained him and made him sit on the coffee table. I sighed. "John...You need.. You need help." John shook his head. "No I don't I'm fine Randy." Mrs. Cena started crying. "Oh, Johnny! Where did I go wrong?" John sighed. "Ma, come on don't cry!"

Mr. Cena sighed. "John, I know why you're acting like this. You see Alcoholism runs in you're blood, I'm sorry I never told you it, I dealt with it and so did your grandpa." John just stared at the floor letting it all sink in. He was almost in tears. "I'm an Alcoholic?" He said it like it was unbelievable.

I nodded. "Yeah, but John you can change that you just have to be willing." "How?" He cried out. I looked at him.

"There's a facility up in town and you would stay there for a couple months until you're completely sober." John seemed against this. "No way I'm not going to a fricken facility with a bunch of crazy people, I can do it on my own."

I sighed and paused. "John, you can't. We've already tried that and look where it got us, you need help- professional help." John just stared at the ground like he was studying it. Mrs. Cena sighed. "Johnny, come on don't  
you want to get better for Donna?"

He nodded and I let a small smile out. "Alright then you need to go to Meadow brooks." He nodded and looked up at his mom. "Will you take me?" She smiled. "Of course, honey." I let a long breath; relieved.  
This went better then I thought. He wiped his tears. "I guess I better get packing."

Donna's POV

I was teaching Courtney how to play this game on xbox, she was failing miserably at it. I heard foot steps upstairs, I looked at Courtney. "I'll be right back, keep trying." She nodded without taking her eyes off of the TV screen.  
I walked up the stairs and opened the door. I noticed John come down from the up stairs with his bags in his hands.

Nana came over to me, "Hey Sweetie, how are you doing?" "Good, where's Daddy going?" She sighed and knelled down, "Donna, your Dad is going to be going away for a while." "WHAT! NO I DON'T WANT HIM TO LEAVE!" John turned around and just stared at me with tears in his eyes.

**Randy's POV**

I seen Donna at the end of the hallway and John by the front door. I just stood there watching them intently. I looked at John and he looked up at me with tears in his eyes: I nodded. John nodded back and he knelled down.

I looked back at Donna and Mrs. Cena was trying to calm her down because she was crying. I locked eye contact with Mrs. Cena and I motioned to John, she seen him and nodded. I watched her move out of the way and Donna looked at John.

**Donna's POV**

I seen John knelling down and I knew what that meant, I raced to him and impacted with his chest. He made a 'oof' sound. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped around his around my waist. This moment made me forget about all the bad stuff he did, I remembered why I love him so much and what a great Dad he really is.

"Daddy, I don't want you to go."

I heard him sniffle, "Sorry Baby Girl... I have too."

I mocked his expression, "But why?"

He sighed, "You remember how I acted the last couple days?"

I nodded, "Yeah..."

"My behavior was un-excusable. I did not mean to hurt you the way I did. I love you so much and I'm going to get help." I looked up at him, "Why can't we just help you?"

"Because I need professional help. You know how when you told me you hurt your leg at foster care and you needed a 'Doctor' too look at it?" I nodded, "uh huh."

"That's kind of how my situation is."

"You're going to see a Doctor?" I questioned him. He chuckled a little, "Something like that."

"How long are you going to be gone for?"

He scratched the top of his head, "I'm not really sure but I'll be back soon I promise."

I noticed Nana and Papa come over to us, Papa looked at John, "Come on John, it's time."

"NOOOOOO!" I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. John sighed, "Baby girl, I have to go."

I started crying, "NO! WHY CAN'T I GO WITH YOU?"

"This place isn't for children"

I was sobbing now, "B-but I promise I won't ever do any more pranks again! I'll be nice to Courtney, I'll listen to Randy, I wont even call Mike, Monkey-Boy anymore! Please Daddy let me go with you." I was still clinging to his neck.

I heard John sniffle, "Randy, can I get some help?" I heard foot-steps and then I felt Randy try to pry me off of John.

"NOO! Leave me alone, I don't want him to leave."

Randy sighed, "Come on Donna, he's got to leave he'll see you soon."

Randy finally got me off of him and held me tight in his arms.

John kissed my forehead, "I love you Baby Girl, stay out of trouble."

"I love you too Daddy, PLEASE DON'T GO!" I kept pleading but he didn't listen, he grabbed his bags and walked out  
with Nana and Papa. I watched them get into the car. I finally got loose from Randy and raced outside. I heard  
Randy call for me but I did not want to listen to him.

The car was pulling out of the driveway I chased it as far as I could. I noticed John looking out from the back window and I noticed tears rolling down his cheeks. I reached my hand out and screamed, "NOOOOOOO!" I watched the car until I couldn't see it anymore. I just fell to my knees and started crying.

A couple minutes passed and I noticed the ground getting farther away. I realized I was in Randy's arms. I started crying on his shoulder, "I want my Daddy!" I kept saying that over and over again.

* * *

**Does anyone need a tissue? Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**So it's pretty sad that we had this chapter typed for a month and didn't post it... wanna know why? We didn't get 20 reviews... Come on guys that's all we ask for 20 reviews, that's it! So please if you want the next one to come sooner make sure it gets 20 reviews. (:**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**John's POV**

**Week 1**

_This place is fucking insane, I hate it! I just want to be at home with my daughter. I am not like any of the people here. It sucks. I can't even use the phone to call anyone, oh and no visitors. I wonder how Donna is doing?_

**Week 2**

_I am about to go insane! I need to get out of here, like now._

**Week 3**

_I miss Donna_

**Randy's POV**

3 weeks have passed since John went to the facility. We have 2 weeks until Christmas; My Mom, Becky, Nate, and his girlfriend Lexi were over helping set up Christmas decorations. I took a break and sat down on the couch.

My mom walked in. "Oh, Randy when are you going to see what the girls are going to ask from Santa Claus?"

I smiled. "I should go do that now." I got off of the couch and walked upstairs to Courtney's Room.

A couple days after John left, Donna was to scared to sleep in her room alone, so I got Courtney a queen size bed so Donna could share with her. I opened the door and they were coloring in coloring books.

Donna seemed to lighten up since he left but she still has moments where she misses him. I knocked on the door frame and their heads popped up. I smiled. "Hey guys, what are you doing?"

They held up their coloring books. "Coloring."

I smiled. "That's nice, I got to ask you guys something." I said while sitting on the bed.

Courtney crawled into my lap. "What is it Daddy?"

I kissed the top of her head. "Well, what are you guys going to ask for Christmas from Santa?"

Donna busted out laughing. I looked at her confused. "What?"

Courtney smiled and looked up at me. "Daddy.. We know Santa isn't real."

I looked down at her. "You do?"

Donna spoke up. "Yeah, Shane told us Santa wasn't real when we were five." I was actually got angry, he ruined their childhood. A kid shouldn't know Santa is fake until 8 or 9. Courtney looked up at me. "Daddy are you mad?"

I shrugged. "Kind of, he had no right to tell you.."

Courtney nodded but then her eyes shot up at me. "Does this mean we aren't getting presents?"

I chuckled. "Ohh don't worry you will definitely be getting presents, why don't you guys write down a list sound good?" They both agreed, I kissed Courtney's forehead and ruffled Donna's hair before heading down to the living room.

**Courtney's POV**

Donna threw me a piece of paper and I started to think. I looked at Donna. "How should we list them?" Donna took a second to think, then responded. "Make number one you're top one you want then list them like that."

I decided that was a good idea and started writing.

_1. Four-wheeler_

_2. Ipod_

I couldn't think of anything else; that was my only two things I wanted. I set the paper down and grabbed my coloring book.

**Donna's POV**

I started to bite on the pencil thinking of what I wanted. I decided on a couple things and wrote them down.

_1. Daddy to come home._

_2. Dirt bike_

_3. Cell phone_

I sighed and looked it over again, I hope that's not a lot. I looked at Courtney. "You done?" She nodded without looking at me. I grabbed her paper. "Alright, I'm going to go give these to Randy." She shrugged. "Okay."

I went down into the living room and they already had the Christmas tree up. I smiled a little; _we never had a Christmas tree in the foster care. _Randy walked over to me. "Hey squirt you guy's done?"

I handed him the papers. "Yep, when's lunch I'm hungry."

He chuckled. "In a little bit I'll call you when it's done." I nodded and shot back up the stairs.

**Randy's POV**

I read Courtney's list, my eyes widened a little bit at her number one. I had to sit to think about that. Nate walked in. "Hey Bro, so what do they want?" I looked up at him steadily. "Court wants a four-wheeler.."

He smirked. "That's awesome! Are you getting it for her?"

I sighed. "I'm not sure, isn't she too young?"

"Who's too young?" My mom questioned while walking in.

Nate looked at her and chuckled. "Courtney wants a four-wheeler for Christmas.."

My mom objected of course. "No way Randy! Those things are dangerous, she'll end up in the hospital, what else does she want?" I looked at the list. "An Ipod." She nodded. "That's better, what else?"

I flipped the paper over and examined both sides. "That's it." My mom shrugged. "Alright what does Donna want?"

I looked at her paper and I felt really bad. I looked at them. "Her number one is: Daddy to come home." They smiled and I continued. "She wants a dirt bike and a cell phone." My mom sighed. "Why can't they be normal girls and ask  
for clothes or barbies?" I smiled and let a chuckle out. "They were never normal girls."

Nate nodded and added. "I'll say." My mom rolled her eyes and looked at me. "So when are you going to get their pictures done?" I looked at her with my head cocked to the side. "Pictures?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah to put them in the Christmas cards and plus you have no pictures on your walls what so ever."

"I have pictures on the walls.." I tried to defend myself.

She chuckled. "Randy that is of you and you got that out of a WWE magazine so that doesn't count." Nate laughed and I flipped him off. She rolled her eyes. "Children please.." I sighed. "Alright, how do I get the pictures?"  
She smiled and got really excited. "I'll go make an appointment."

John's POV

**Week 4**

_It's finally been a month and I feel okay, but I'm really craving a beer. My adviser said it's normal and when I do crave it, I should just think about something else._

I heard a knock at the door and the mail guy walked in. "Cena, you got a letter.."

"Thanks." I mumbled and grabbed the envelope. I sat back down at the desk in the small room. I read the envelope,  
it had my name on it and in the corner it was Randy's address. I opened it and there was a card and letter. I  
grabbed the card first, on the front it said: _Merry Christmas from the Orton Family.  
_  
I opened it and there was 2 pictures. One of Randy, Courtney, and Donna. I smiled and a tear rolled down my cheek.

Courtney was on Randy's back with her arms wrapped around his neck, and Donna was in front of them and Randy his arm around her shoulder. They were all smiling, they looked so happy.

I tried to suck the tears up and I looked at the other one. It was of Donna; she was sitting on the stairs with her elbows on her knees and her head laying on her hands. She was smiling big and I couldn't control the tears this time; they poured out. I missing everything, and to think I'm going to be in here on Christmas.

I don't get to see Donna's face when she opens her presents. I grabbed the letter and opened it.

_Dear John,_

_Hey Man, I hope you're doing okay. My mom made me take the girls to get their pictures done, she told me I should send a couple to you and I'm glad I did. I just want you to know, everything is okay. Donna misses you of course. I made them write out what they wanted for Christmas and Donna wrote for you to come home. I thought that was cute_, _we all miss you but we want you to be 100 percent better when you come back so hang in there, you got about 4 more weeks left. We love you!  
-Randy_

I didn't think I could do this but now I know I can, I have to for Donna.

* * *

**Next Chapter: It's Christmas time! (:**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks to: **_DamonandBonnie4ever, xMyHeartShine, ObsessedWithCenton, VelvetKiller, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, ashmarie, Happygolucky103, yacena23, wades wife, FreakierThanFreaks, kiki254, chynnas12, Sonib89, FansofCenaton, DeathDaisy, Jaminator, RKOLover54, Cena's baby doll, XxZackryderfanxX, Viper's-babe,_ **and** _Lilybud2014_ **FINALLY 20 REVIEWS! (:**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

_Christmas Eve_

**Randy's POV**

It was Christmas Eve morning and the girls were running around having fun. My Mom did want us to have a big family party but I thought it would just be better if it was just Donna, Courtney and I.

All the Cena family sent their gifts over and I put them under the tree. Donna has tried multiple times to peek at them, but I always catch her. I heard a knock at the door and the girls raced to it, I followed closely behind. It was a delivery guy, I went over to him and signed for it. There was 4 packages, I took them into the living room. Courtney and Donna raced over. "What is it?"

I looked at the labels. "Looks like they are Christmas gifts from Cody and Mike."

They got really excited. "Can we open them now? PLEASE!" They clasped their hands together and gave me the puppy dog look.

I sighed. "I guess but this is it, the rest can wait till tomorrow." They nodded and I handed them the gifts.

**Donna's POV**

Randy handed me 2 packages and I seen one was from Cody and one was from Mike. I decided to open Cody's first, I ripped through the box to find another little box with a picture of a cell phone. I almost screamed. There was a little note on it. _Here you go buddy, My number is already in it. Call me after you mess around with it._

_-Cody_

I smiled and looked at Randy. "I GOT A CELL PHONE!" He laughed. "What did Mike get you?" I shrugged while opening Mikes. I got the biggest frown on my face, it was a _Be Miz_ shirt. I looked at Courtney to see what she got.

**Courtney's POV**

I opened Mike's present first and I squealed. "YAY!" I grabbed the Ipod and it had a note on it. _Hey Mini Miz Pops told me you wanted one so here you go, it's already filled with your favorite songs, Enjoy._

I put it down and opened Cody's and I grimaced. It was a Cody Rhodes shirt. I looked at Donna and she was holding a Miz shirt. I threw her mine and she gave me hers. Randy laughed. "You two are unbelievable." We just laughed and played with our gifts. Randy went into the kitchen to start cooking and I went through the ipod. I smiled when I crossed a song. _I Came To Play. _I clicked play and chuckled, he could not forget to put this song on there.

**Donna's POV**

I turned the phone on and I seen the background and I smiled. It was of Cody and I, I had to remember when he took that. It was when we first did the prank war; he took the picture off of his phone. I strolled through the contacts. It's kind of sad that I only have 6 contacts.

The first one I seen was _Dad. _I clicked on it and made it to _Daddy. _The next one I seen was _Monkey Boy._ I laughed and went to the next one which was. _My bestest friend in the whole wide world. (:_I smiled, that was definitely Cody. I also noticed Randy, Ted, and Paul's number was in there. I smiled and clicked back on Cody's name to call him. He picked up on the first ring. "Hey Donna liking your new phone?"

I laughed. "Cody I love it! Thank you so much!"

He chuckled. "No problem Bud, you deserve it Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Cody."

"Text me sometime or call me whenever you need me okay?"

I smiled. "Thanks Cody."

"Alright bye Bud." I hung up and leaned against the couch.

It's not even Christmas yet and I'm already enjoying it, but I still wish My Daddy could be here with me.

**Courtney's POV**

I was just getting used to this Ipod and I went to videos, there was 2 off them. One said _Donna's Video_ and another said _Courtney's Video. _I looked at Donna. "Come here you got to see this." She sat on the couch and I clicked play on her video.

It was of Cody. "Hey Courtney if your watching this give it to Donna, this is for her. I love you and all but this video is for Donna." I laughed and Cody continued talking. "Alright Donna, I hope like my gift I'm sorry I can't be there you know how WWE is. I miss my x box buddy, I love you and merry Christmas." It ended and Donna smiled. "That was cute, lets see Mike's." I clicked on my video and Mike came on.

"Hey Mini Miz, Mike here to tell you Merry Christmas. Like Cody said in his video, we are sorry we couldn't be there. You guy's know how WWE is. It sucks but I hope you still like the ipod, I don't know if you saw I put our favorite song in it too." I didn't notice that, I'll have to check it out. He continued. "So Merry Christmas, I love you and one thing I would like to say is.. I'm THE MIZ AND I'M AWE-"

He stopped and shook his head. "No it should be like this, because you're THE MINI MIZ AND YOU'RE AWWWWEEESSSOOOMEE!" The video ended and I couldn't stop laughing. Donna frowned. "Wow Monkey Boy couldn't come up with anything better."

I glared at her. "Stop calling him Monkey Boy."

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm good." I rolled my eyes and went back into the songs to find the song Mike and I love. _Two Tickets To Paradise by: Eddie Money. _I clicked play and listened to it.

**Randy's POV**

I finished Dinner and there was yet another knock at the door, I stomped off to get it. It was another delivery guy, but he just sent me 4 cards. I signed for them and 2 were for Donna and 2 for Courtney. I sat them on the Christmas tree so they could open them tomorrow. I called them into the kitchen to eat. They could not stop talking about what they were going to get, or should I say hoping to get.

_Next day_

I was laying peacefully in bed and I decided to check the time. _5am. _I sighed and knew I had a couple more hours before the girls woke up, so I laid back down and closed my eyes. Then I felt an impact hard on my back. "DADDY! WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" _There went that idea.  
_  
I rolled over and Courtney sat on my stomach. I laughed. "What are you doing up so early?"

She smiled. "I couldn't sleep, can we open presents?"

I sighed. "I guess, better go wake up Donna."

She smiled and climbed off of me. "DONNA WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I chuckled, she is in a rather good mood this morning.

Donna finally woke up and we went down stairs and I got my video camera to tape them.

**Courtney's POV**

Randy gave me two cards to open up first. They were from Paul and Ted, Paul gave me a gift card to the mall and Ted gave me 50 bucks.  
Randy wasn't to happy about that. Donna got the same thing from them. I got tons of clothes from Aunt Becky and Grandma. The next present I opened was from Uncle Nate which was a helmet. I looked at Randy. "What's this for?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, your Uncle is just weird like that." I shrugged too and opened the rest of the gifts.

Donna opened all of her's too which were all clothes and x box games from her family. She opened her last gift which was also a helmet. I groaned. "Okay what is up with the whole helmet thing?" Randy chuckled. "Why don't you guys come outside and see.."

Donna and I both gave him a weird look but followed him into the garage. There was a dirt bike and a four-wheeler sitting in the middle.

Donna and I screamed so loud and flew over to them. After examining them we hugged Randy. "Thank you so much!" We chorused together. He chuckled. "Your welcome guys, Donna I know we couldn't get you your # 1 but I got the next best thing."

**Donna's POV**

I didn't get what Randy was talking about but he put his finger up. "Stay here guys." We nodded and he went back inside. A couple seconds passed and he came back out with the phone up to his ear. He smiled. "Here."

I raised my eye brow before snatching the phone and putting it up to my ear. "-Hello?" I still was unsure who it was going to be.

"Baby Girl!" Tears came to my eyes and I was smiling so big, I thought my face going to fall off. "Daddy!"

Randy smiled and wrapped his arm around Courtney. I could almost hear John smiling. "Hey Honey like your presents?"

"Yeah I love them, Daddy I miss you!"

He chuckled. "I miss you too baby girl, I'm going insane in this place."

"When are you coming home?"

"Soon sweetheart I promise and everything will go back to normal." I smiled even though I was only talking to him on the phone I felt like  
he was here with me. He sighed. "Hey Baby Girl, I got to go now I wasn't even suppose to call but they made an exception."

Tears were filled up to the rims of my eyes. "Okay.."

"I love you so much, don't be such a trouble maker for Randy now ya hear?"

I chuckled. "I won't."

"Alright I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." He hung up and I handed the phone back to Randy.

Our Family was back together even if it was only a few minutes.

* * *

**20 reviews= next chapter as always.**

**Preview of next chapter: John get released early, but finds Donna happy will this make him think She's better off without him?**

**Just review and you get the chapter!**

**-DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_2 weeks later_

**Donna's POV**

"Donna are you going to help us clean?" Courtney asked while changing into her Miz t shirt.

I climbed off the bed. "I guess.."

Courtney brushed her hair out. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged. "Nothing."

She sighed. "Alright let's go."

I followed her downstairs where Randy was flickering through radio stations on the stereo. A song came on and Courtney looked at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes while Randy was about to change it. Courtney stopped him. "Daddy don't; Donna and I love this song." He chuckled. "You guys like Bon Jovi?" Courtney shrugged. "A couple songs including this one, turn it up!"

Randy turned the dial up and they started dancing. I sighed and just stood there. Randy got a grin on his face and walked over to me.

"Come on Donna." I crossed my arms trying not to smile because how ridiculous they were being. He sighed. "Okay, I'll just force ya."

Before I could object he picked me up and threw me over his shoulders, I couldn't help but laugh.

**John's POV**

The Cab pulled up in front of Randy's house, I was really nervous. I'm was happy that they let me out early, I can finally see my family.

I paid the driver and walked up the driveway. I came up to the front window and seen Randy holding on to Donna spinning her around. She was giggling and smiling. I've never seen her so happy, maybe Randy is a better Father then I am. I sighed and pulled my cell phone out and called another cab. I walked next door to the neighbors to wait for it.

**Donna's POV**

Randy spun me around and I could of sworn I seen John's hat outside. "Randy put me down!" He sat me down immediately.

I ran outside. "Daddy?" I called out and got no response, I looked around and didn't see anything.

Randy came up beside me. "Donna what's wrong?" I shook my head. "Nothing, I thought I saw something."

He shrugged. "Okay come on we got lots of cleaning to do." I looked up at him. "Randy could I just go lay down, I don't feel very well."

He looked confused but nodded. "Yeah sure." I hesitated. "Can I go to my room too?"

He chuckled. "Of course it's your room." I nodded softly and walked downstairs to my room, that I haven't slept in since John left.

**Courtney's POV**

Donna went down to her room and Randy walked back in. "Alright squirt we got lots of work to do, are you up for it?" I smiled and nodded.

"Anything to spent time with my Daddy." He laughed and pulled me close and we started cleaning.

The day tolled on and we finally finished cleaning and I was wore out. I was upset that Donna didn't have to help but Randy said she wasn't feeling good. I even had to bring Dinner down to her because she wouldn't come upstairs. I was laying on the couch about to close my eyes. "Court, bath time." I groaned and sat up. "Just when I was going to close my eyes."

He laughed. "When your done tell Donna she has to take one." I sighed. "Like she will listen." I got into the bathroom and ran the water.

I took a quick bath because I was tired.

I changed into my pajamas and headed down to Donna's room. I knocked lightly. "Donna, Randy says you need to take a bath."

I heard her say okay and I headed back upstairs. I sat on the couch and flicked the TV on. George Lopez was on and I wasn't really even paying attention to it. I seen Donna walk up into the bathroom and I was happy she actually listened. She came back down about 15 minutes later and Randy looked at her. "You want to watch a movie?" She shook her head. "No, I'm just going to go to bed."

Randy shrugged. "Alright suit yourself, good night."

"Nite." Donna replied while heading downstairs. I sighed and looked up at Randy. "Daddy, she's sleeping in her room?"

He nodded. "Yeah I guess so." It's going to be weird sleeping in my bed now, I was so used to having her in there.

Randy flicked a movie on and I ended up falling asleep on his shoulder.

**Randy's POV**

Courtney fall asleep so I kicked my feet up on the coffee table and closed my eyes. A piercing, loud scream made me open my eyes again.

I knew it was Donna so I laid Courtney carefully on the couch; off of me so she didn't wake up and I darted downstairs.

**Donna's POV**

I knew I was dreaming but I seen John standing in the alley and then Randy appeared right next to me. He pulled a gun out and shot him.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. "AHHHHHHH!"

I felt someone shaking me and I seen Randy and I screamed even louder. "Get away from me!"

He looked at me confused. "Donna it was a bad dream, I'm trying to help you."

I shook my head and started crying. "No you killed Daddy!"

He paused. "What? No I didn't kill John. Donna it was a bad dream."

"NO IT WASN'T HE'S DEAD! BECAUSE OF YOU!"

He sighed. "Here I'll call down at the facility." He pulled his cell phone out and called. I was still crying and he said. "Hi, Could I speak to John Cena please it's an emergency." His eyebrows scrunched up. "He got released?"

I started to cry even more. "See he got released you did kill him!" I ran out of my room and into the family room.

**Randy's POV**

I couldn't believe he got released. I called his cell phone and he picked up. "Hello?"

"John where the hell are you?"

He sighed into the phone. "A hotel.."

"Well you need to get here fast, Donna had a bad dream and she thinks you're dead." "Oh my god, I'll be right there."

I hung up and walked out into the family room. Donna seen me. "Get away from me killer!" I couldn't help but chuckled. "Donna your dad isn't dead, he's alive." "No he isn't don't lie!" She ran over to the corner.

I spent 20 minutes trying to implant in her head that John is very well alive but of course she didn't believe it.

**Courtney's POV**

I woke up a little bit and noticed Randy wasn't there, I just stared at the TV and then John walked passed. "JOHN!"

He laughed. "Hey Court."

"What are you doing here?"

"We'll talk tomorrow, go back to sleep okay?" I nodded, sleep was a better option right now. "Kay." I laid my head back down.

**Randy's POV**

I heard footsteps and I seen John and held up my finger to montion him to wait. "Donna I didn't kill John!"

"YES YOU DID!" I looked at John and mouthed to him. 'go over there'. He smiled and nodded.

**Donna's POV**

I was facing the wall still with tears in my eyes. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Randy leave me alone!"

I pulled away and then I felt to hands come on to my shoulder. "I'm not dead." I froze dead in my tracks not even breathing. _It can't be._

I turned around slowly and there he was John Cena, My Daddy. "DADDY!" I jumped into his arms.

He chuckled and held me close. "Hey Baby Girl, I'm home and I'm not dead." I didn't say anything just held onto him.

I wouldn't let go and he must of noticed because he brought me into my room and laid down on the bed with me. I got this safe feeling over me and I soon fell asleep.

**Randy's POV**

I waited a little bit and walked into Donna's room and sat on the bed. "John why didn't you come home?"

He sighed and whispered. "I did, but I seen how happy Donna was with you and I realized that you're a better father."

I wanted to slap him, he is so stupid sometimes. "John Felix Anthony Cena, I may be a good father but I am _not _Donna's Father you are which means you're the only good father for her." He shrugged. "I guess.." I started to think about what he said and I shook my head.

"That's why she had a bad dream."

John raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"She must of seen you because she ran outside looking around and then she became all sad."

He sighed. "Man, it's all my fault. Poor baby." He looked down at Donna sleeping on his chest.

I got off the bed. "Yeah and then she wouldn't of accused me of killing you." He chuckled a little.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright Cena it's good to have you back, I'm heading to bed now."

"Later Orton, oh and thanks for keeping an eye on Donna when I was gone."

I smirked. "Not a problem." I shut the light off and walked back up into the living room. Courtney was laying down wide awake watching TV.

I smiled. "What are you doing up?"

"Well I got woke up by screaming and then John is back? I'm so confused right now." She shook head trying to make sense of it.

I laughed. "It's been a long night we can talk about it in the morning, let's head to bed." I shut the TV off and we walked up the stairs.

I got to my door about to open it. "Daddy?" I turned around and seen Courtney waiting at her door.

I sighed. "What's wrong?"

She raised her eyebrow. "Could I sleep with you? Please? I'm used to Donna sleeping with me, I'm scared."

I smiled and chuckled. "Alright come on."

She smiled. "Yes!" I rolled my eyes and we got into my room.

She got into the bed and got under the covers, I put the ceiling fan on and crawled under the covers. I closed my eyes and then I felt Courtney kiss my head. "I love you Daddy." I opened my eyes and smiled. "I love you too Courtney." I leaned over and kissed her head.

I was hoping things should be back to normal now since John is home.

* * *

**Review..?**

**btw... 400th reviewer gets a one shot by xxxRKOEnigmaxx. (:**


	30. Chapter 30

**So it's chapter 30 and we have 400+ reviews! Life is good for xxxRKOEnigmaxx and I. (:**

**We would like to thank: **_xMyHeartShine, VelvetKiller, NIKKI, yacena23, Aubrey, Breaking-Asylum, DeathDaisy, DamonandBonnie4ever, ashmarie, kiki254, caz21, FreakierThanFreaks, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, FansofCenaton,_ **and**_ Cena's baby doll_ **for reviewing the last chapter! Means alot guys! Keep it up! (:**

**Also shoutout to **_yacena23_** she was our 400th reviewer! (: Thank you! :D The one shot that xxxRKOEnigmaxx is making for you should be up in the next couple of days.**

**Sorry long Author note, now enjoy the chapter! (:**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Courtney's POV**

"Donna come on, please." I begged her to come outside with me; right now we are at John's house. He is having a big family get together and I'm bored out of my mind and Donna won't leave John's side.

"No." Donna replied while still sitting on John's lap. I was getting really angry, I glanced over at Randy and he smiled. "Come on, I'll toss the football with you outside." I nodded and followed him.

As soon as I stepped foot outside I screamed. Randy turned around quickly. "What? What's wrong?" I crossed my arms. "When is she ever going to leave his arms?" He laughed. "I'm not sure, honey."

He tossed me the football and I caught it. "It's getting highly annoying." I threw it back at him as hard as I could. He caught it and shook his hand out. "Damn, angry much?" I chuckled and we continued to toss it back and forth.

**John's POV**

All the family showed up and I was sitting at the dinning room table with Donna on my lap of course. My Mom wanted to talk with me but Donna didn't want to leave. Matt walked in. "Hey Donna why don't you come outside with me?" She shook her head. "No."

I smiled at Matt's attempt. He smiled bigger. "Charlie is outside." She jumped off my lap and dashed outside. I looked at Matt. "Thank you!" He chuckled and nodded before running outside himself.

My Mom looked at me. "Johnny, what's going on with Donna?" I shrugged. "I'm not sure, ever since I got home she's been attached to me; either sitting on my lap or on my back." I let a sigh escape my lips. Randy came in and took a seat next to me, I looked at him and then at my mom. "Ask him he'll tell you."

Randy took a sip of his water bottle. "What?" I grabbed my soda. "Ever since I got home Donna won't leave my side?" Randy chuckled and looked at my mom. "Oh yeah, it's probably because of that dream."

My mom looked from me to Randy. "Dream?" I smiled a little and looked over at Randy. "You can do the honors." He smirked and rolled his eyes. "The night John came back, he didn't come back home-" My mom looked at me confused.

I shook my head. "Long story." and Randy continued. "Well Donna was sleeping down in her room and I heard her scream and I ran down there trying to wake her up; she did and said 'get away from me, you killed Daddy'."

My mom made an awe sound. "That poor kid, she really thought you killed him?" Randy laughed and nodded. "Oh yeah, I couldn't even get within 2 feet of her or she would scream. John finally got there and she wouldn't leave him alone ever since." My mom nodded. "Well John, I think you should take her to see therapist."

I shook my head. "I don't think so, she isn't crazy." My mom mocked my expression. "Of course not honey, just get some prospective on it." I tried to object but Randy cut me off. "Yeah man take her to the one I took Courtney too for her anxiety attacks. She's really cool." I shook my head but my mom smiled and nodded. I was beaten by my best friend and my mother.

I sighed. "Alright I guess I'll make her an appointment when we get back home."

The whole day I just spent mingling with my family and I didn't have one sip of alcohol; which I am very proud of myself for. Randy and I decided just to crash here for the night in stead of driving at night. Randy was up in his room he has here and Donna and I were in my room. She won't sleep in her room because she wants to be with me. I think taking her to see a therapist will be good.

_-next morning-_

**Donna's POV**

John and Randy were packing everything back into the hummer while Courtney and I are playing with Charlie. I didn't want to leave him. Courtney didn't seem to like Charlie, he growled at her and she flew to the couch. I just laughed and Randy walked in. "Alright Guys.. come on." I got a thought in my head and I looked up at Randy with puppy dog eyes. "Randy...?"

"No!" He already knew what I wanted. I mentally kicked myself, I should of came up with something better. "Randy, please!" I clasped my hands together and begged. He shook his head. "Nope not happening, I don't want a dog in my house. Sorry." I did a fake cry. "Please! I need charlie with me. He's my buddy." He shook his head. "No Donna."

"Randy you killed John in my dream, don't you think you kind of owe me now?" Randy chuckled. "Nice try, but no."

"Randy please I really want Charlie with me!" I actually got tears in my eyes this time. Randy groaned. "My furniture is going to be wrecked, he's going to pee everywhere and poop, what else? Oh the constant barking and clawing he'll bite everything; nope sorry."

I let the tears fall. "Randy I swear I'll be on my best behavior if he comes with us."

Randy seen my crying and clenched his jaw. "Okay but there are ground rules. If so much as rips a thread off of the couch he gets put in his kennel in the basement understood?" I smiled very big and nodded. "Yeah anything." Randy rolled his eyes. "Alright pack his stuff up so we can head back now."

_-Car ride-_

**Randy's POV**

I really hope I don't regret allowing her dog come home with us. I'm not a dog person, never have been, never will be. I pulled onto the high way and I heard a hissing sound. John looked at me. "Randy what's wrong with you car?" I shook my head. "Nothing is wrong with my baby." I looked in the rear view mirror to see Charlie peeing on the passenger seat.

I slammed on the brakes so fast John had to grab onto the dash board so his head didn't hit it.

I pulled over to the side of the road, I was so pissed off I couldn't even get words out. Courtney cleared her throat. "Hey you see that bird?" John agreed. "Oh yeah that thing is huge." I knew what they were trying to do. I squeezed my hands on the steering wheel. "SHUT UP!" John sighed and I looked back at Donna. "You can clean it up!"

I got out of the hummer and popped the back door open, I opened a compartment and pulled out paper towels and Lysol spray. I walked over to Donna's side and opened her door. "Here clean it! Put the dog outside." She objected. "He'll get hid by a car." "He's got a leash tie him to the door." I walked over to the grass and just sat down.

**Courtney's POV**

I seen John get out probably to go talk to Randy. Donna tied Charlie to the door and looked up at me. "Want to help?" I scoffed. "Uh no way! It's his fault, not mine." She rolled her eyes and I got out of the car to go talk to Randy. I sat down next to him. "Hey Daddy it's okay don't be mad I don't like Charlie either." He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

John nodded. "Come on Randy, I'll get your carpet cleaned when we get home." I looked at Courtney and she smiled.

I kissed her head and nodded. "Okay."

**Donna's POV**

I was scrubbing the carpet really hard. I glanced over at Charlie. "You know I really hope Randy doesn't chop your head off like Courtney did to my stuffed animal." My fingers started to hurt. "Charlie why couldn't you of just held it?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and it was Randy. I kept scrubbing. "It's almost done." Randy chuckled. "You can stop, it's fine. I'm sorry for flipping out on you, I just get very sensitive when it comes to my car." I half smiled. "I know, it's okay." He grabbed the supplies and put them back and we got back on the road again.

_-Home-_

**Courtney's POV**

Donna and John were oustide with Charlie and I was in my room putting my laundry away that Randy just folded. I headed back downstairs into the living room where Randy was. I sat next to him on the couch. "Hey Daddy, do you like any animals?" He chuckled. "Yeah, I like Cats." My eyes lit up. "Me too!" He smiled and A thought came to mind.

"Hey Daddy can I ask you something?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Go ahead, honey." I smiled. "Do you think I could get a kitty?" He sighed. "I don't know-" I cut him off. "Daddy please! I mean you let Donna bring Charlie and she doesn't live here!" I knew he was going to say no so I got up about to walk away.

He took me by surprise and said. "You better being heading to get a jacket." I turned around. "For what?" He chuckled. "To go pick out a cat, silly!" I started clapping. I ran back to him and hugged him. "Thank you daddy!"

We got to the Animal Shelter and I finally decided on a little black cat who was only 8 weeks old. She really liked Randy and I thought it was cute. Randy was driving home and I was petting her. "Daddy what should I name her?" He scratched his chin. "Well she's black how about Shadow?" I smiled. "I like that." I looked down at her. "Hi Shadow, you have a new home now."

Randy chuckled. "Yeah I wonder how her and Charlie are going to get along?"

I frowned at him mentioning Charlie, I just personally didn't like the dog. I looked up at Randy. "Thanks Daddy, Shadow says thanks too." He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Your welcome-" He patted Shadow's head. "You too Shadow."

I smiled I was so happy that I finally had a pet. I'm really happy Randy let me get her.

* * *

**Alright guys we got at least 10 chapters left of this story give or take a little. So will you guys be able to hang in there a little longer? **

**-Review! (:**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Courtney's POV**

I was trying to sleep but, Shadow would not go to sleep. All she wanted to do was play. I got mad. "Shadow! It's bed time! You know sleep time?" She just continued to play with a string.

I just stared at her trying to think of something that will make her go to sleep. I decided to pick her up and lay her down next to me.

"Sleep!" I closed my eyes and she kept meowing. I groaned. This is going to be a long night. I heard my door open and Randy walked in.

"Need some help?" I looked at him with my lips in a tight line. "Ya think?" He chuckled and shut the door.

He sat on the bed. "What she won't go to sleep?"

"Yeah! All she wants to do is play!"

"Well she is a Kitten." He laughed.

I groaned. "So you're saying I'm never going to get any sleep?"

He chuckled. "No, here let me see her." I handed him Shadow and I laid back down on my pillow.

He sat her down on the blanket I had spread out for her and he started petting her. I watched him scratch behind her ears and she started to purr, which made me laugh. Within a couple minutes she was asleep. I looked up at Randy in amazement. "How. Did. You. do. That?" He laughed. "All you have to do is giving her some loving and she will go to sleep." I rolled my eyes. _Why didn't I think of that_

_-Next morning-_

**Donna's POV**

I woke up and it was 7 in the morning, I rolled over and John wasn't there. I jumped out of bed and rushed upstairs. "Daddy!" He walked from the kitchen. "Right here." I sighed in relief and he chuckled. "Come on Breakfast is done." I raced into the kitchen and sat on a bar stool and dug into the eggs he had on the plate.

We finished breakfast and I helped him do the dishes. I walked into the living room to watch some cartoons. John walked in and he was wearing basket-ball shorts and a jersey. I looked up at him. "Where are you going?"

He looked down at me. "I'm going to go to the gym alright?" a wave of panic came over me and I flew over to him. "Daddy! Don't leave me!" He sighed. "Donna, I will only be gone an hour; tops."

I wrapped my arms around him. "No take me with you!"

"Donna it's not a place for kids!"

I looked up at him and pouted. "Please!"

He pried my hands off of his waist. "Donna, I'll be right back." He walked towards the door. I had to think of a plan; quick. "NO!"

I ran over to him and launched myself to his leg. I wrapped my arms and legs around it. He still walked with me on him.

"What's going on?" Randy asked while walking down.

**Randy's POV**

I seen Donna clung to John's leg. He sighed. "I'm trying to go to the gym." He said while pointing at Donna. I nodded. "Hey Donna how about I make you some food?" Donna shook her head. "No! Daddy already made me breakfast." _Shit. _ I slapped my head trying to think.

"Come on I'll play the Xbox with you?" I tried mentioning.

She shook her head again. "No! You suck at every game." I looked at John and shrugged.

He groaned and pried Donna off of him. "Donna I'm leaving and that's final!" He got to the door and she started screaming.

I looked at John with eyes widened. He flew over to Donna. "Donna! It's okay!" She started crying and he pulled her into a hug.

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote 'Therapist' on it and showed it to him. His eyes got big and he shook his head and mouthed. 'No way!'. I just shrugged and he let Donna go. "I'll be right back Donna; I promise."

She screamed yet again but this time I had to cover my ears.

John sighed and looked at me. "What's the number?" I smirked; I knew he would cave in.

_-Later-_

**John's POV**

I walked into the little office while holding Donna's hand. The Therapist stuck her hand out. "Hi I'm Doctor Simon, but you can just call me Susie." I shook her hand. "Hi, I'm John and this is Donna."

She smiled at Donna. "Hi sweetie I want you to do something for me okay?" Donna nodded. She gave her a piece of paper and markers.

"Will you draw a picture of your family for me?" Donna nodded and smiled. "Yeah sure." Susie smiled. "Okay, I'm going to talk to your Daddy right over alright? Donna looked at me worried but I gave her a nod of reassurance and she started to draw.

I sat down in the chair across from Susie and she pulled out a notebook. "So why don't you start telling me about her."

I sighed. "I didn't even want to come here, Randy said you're good though." She smiled. "Yeah Randy did a good thing coming to me; any other doctor would of just gave Courtney medicine when she doesn't need it."

I nodded thinking; _maybe this isn't such a bad idea._

I looked back at Susie "Okay Donna has been attached to me ever since I've gotten home from Rehab." She looked up at me. "Rehab?"

I sighed and decided to tell everything from the beginning. It took me about 40 minutes to tell her and she wrote everything down on a piece of paper which made me feel a little uncomfortable.

Donna held up her piece of paper. "Finished." Susie smiled. "Alright let's take a look at it." We walked over to the table where Donna was working and Susie knelled down next to her.

Susie smiled. "Great picture! How about you tell me about these people?" Donna smiled and nodded.

She pointed at the first one. "That's Randy- He's umm... well he's like my Uncle I guess. He's Courtney's Dad." Susie nodded. "Okay who's Courtney?" Donna pointed to the person next to Randy.

Donna pointed to the next person. "That's Cody-" She smiled. "He's my best friend but Courtney is my girl best friend." Susie pointed to the next one. "Who's that and why does he have a monkey face?"

Donna chuckled. "That's Mike or Monkey Boy as I like to call him; he's an exception because he's Courtney's best friend." Susie smiled and pointed to them next ones. "And they are?"

Donna smiled. "That's Shadow; Courtney's Cat and Charlie; my dog." Susie nodded and pointed to another one. "Whose this and why is he all by himself and not with the other's."

Donna sighed. "That's Daddy and it's because he left me." I felt really bad inside but Susie continued. "Donna what's the real reason you don't want to leave your Daddy's side?"

Donna took a second to think and responded. "I feel-" She took a deep breath and continued. "I feel like he's going to leave me again and I'll never see him again. I don't want that."

Susie smiled and looked up at me and I knew it was my turn to talk to her. I knelled down in front of Donna. "Baby Girl, I'm never _ever _going to leave you again; I'm all better now. I don't have to leave."

Donna had a big fat tear that rolled down her cheek. "Promise?"

I kissed her forehead. "I promise, sweetie I will never leave you."

She wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry for being a pest."

I chuckled. "You weren't being a pest; I was just worried."

She kissed my cheek. "I love you Daddy." I kissed her cheek. "I love you too Baby Girl." Susie clasped her hand together. "Well I think my work here is done." I chuckled and stood up. "Thank you."

Susie smiled. "It's my job; you two have a nice day now. Give my regards to Randy and Courtney."

I nodded and grabbed Donna's hand. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Review..?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Courtney's POV**

It was Monday evening and we were eating dinner that Randy made at the kitchen table. Donna and I got up to get some milk but Randy stopped us. "Guys why don't you go downstairs and get some sodas?" Both of our jaws dropped. Randy is heath food freak.

He never lets us eat junk food or drink pop unless it's a special occasion. My eyes lit up. "Really?" He smiled and nodded. "Y-" He didn't even have to get the word out; Donna and I were already in the basement getting two Pepsi's. We got back up and and continued eating.

I looked at Randy. "Daddy is something wrong?" He chuckled. "No, why?" "Well you never let us have Pop unless it a special occasion."

Donna agreed. "So what's the special occasion?" Randy looked at John; he nodded. "Might as well tell em now." Randy put his napkin on the plate and looked at us. "Alright so I just go medically clear to go back to Wrestling next Monday."

Donna screamed. "Yay! That's so cool." I nodded trying to look happy. I was happy but I know he would be going and I would be staying here with John and Donna. I finished up Dinner and put my plate in the sink.

I went into the living room to watch some TV when I seen white stuff everywhere; like it snowed or something. I looked and seen Charlie ripping the couch pillows. I gasped. "Charlie!"

Donna walked and almost screamed. "Oh my God! Charlie! You're going to die; why did you do this?" I looked at Donna. "He's in big trouble!" She rolled her eyes and Randy entered. "What the hell?"

He picked up the pillows and dropped them. "Donna! What happened?" She stuttered. "Um-m.. it.. it was the cat.. The CAT!"

I glared at her and crossed my arms. "Shadow is upstairs!" "-And Charlie has pillow stuffing in his mouth." Randy added.

Donna sighed. "Darn it." John entered. "What is going on in here?" Randy was rubbing his face in frustration. "Ask your Daughter! It was her DOG that did it!"

John looked at Donna. "Donna go put Charlie in his kennel in the basement." Her eyes widened. "-But it's dark down there, he's afraid of the dark!" Randy scoffed. "He's a DOG!"

Donna shot back at him. "Good Job you passed first grade!" John snickered Randy crossed his arms. "Either he goes in the Kennel or he gets shipped back to Matt; your choice."

Donna sighed. "Come on Charlie." She grabbed him and went into the basement. I looked up at Randy. "I'm sorry Daddy; I know your mad." He ruffled my hair. "It's not your fault; why don't you go play with Shadow while John and I clean up." I nodded and went upstairs.

_-Later on-_

I was playing with my wrestling action figures. Mike was beating up Cody right now. Donna walked in. "Hey Courtney how about you come down in the basement and play a game with me?"

I thought about it. "Okay! Sure." I followed her into the basement and noticed Charlie wasn't in his cage. I looked at her. "Where is he?" "Oh Randy said he could come out." I nodded. "Okay so what are we playing."

Donna smiled. "Zoo keeper. I'm going to be the Zoo keeper and you're going to be the monkey since you like monkeys." I rolled my eyes. "Okay, what do I do?" "Go in the cage." I sighed and crawled into it. "Now what?" Donna laughed. "Sucker!"

She locked the cage. "Donna what are you doing?" She looked at me and laughed. "HAHAHAHA!" She went to the stairs. I started to get afraid. "Donna! Where are you going?" Then she shut the lights off.

"DONNA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and I heard the door shut. It was pitch dark, and I'm afraid of the dark. I swallowed and spoke to myself. "It's only the dark.. don't be afraid." I swear I saw something move so I laid on my stomach and covered my ears.

I kept pounding on the kennel floor screaming as loud as I could.

**Randy's POV**

I finished cleaning up the Kitchen and decided to go see what Courtney was up to, so I went up into her room and found Shadow sleeping and not her. I went down into the living room.

John was watching TV, I looked at him. "Hey have you seen Courtney?" He shrugged. "Isn't she in her room?" I shook my head. "No." He sighed. "Maybe she's with Donna?" Donna entered from the bathroom and sat next to John.

I looked at her. "Where's Courtney?" She shrugged. "I don't know."

I could hear something; like someone was yelling. I looked at John. "Mute the TV." He did and I followed the sound; it led me to the basement door. I opened it and the lights were off and I could hear Courtney yelling and whimpering. I ran down the stairs.

I flicked the lights on and I seen her in Charlie's Kennel face down covering her ears with her hands. I grabbed the key and unlocked the Kennel. I touched her back and she screamed even louder.

I shook her. "Courtney!" She uncovered her ears and saw me. "Daddy!" She crawled out and into my lap. I hugged her. "Sweetie why did you lock yourself in the Kennel?" She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I didn't Donna did!" She was somewhat crying.

I picked her up and went upstairs. We got in the living room and I sat her down. "Donna! Go to your room and don't come out for the rest of the night!" Donna glared at me. "You're not my Dad!"

I looked at John. "She locked Courtney in the Kennel and had the lights off." He looked at Donna. "Is that true?" She hesitated and gulped. "No.. well Yeah." John nodded. "Donna go to your room."

Donna stood up. "That's not fair!" John gave her a stern look. "Donna you locked Courtney in a KENNEL in the DARK. You're lucky I don't take the Xbox away!" Her eyes widened. "NO!"

John nodded. "Alright then." She started walking to the basement. "Wait! Then I miss Raw!" John nodded. "Should of thought about that before you locked Courtney in the Kennel." She groaned and stomped her way down the stairs.

**Courtney's POV**

I was sitting on the couch with Randy and John. Raw was just starting and Randy looked at me. "How about some ice cream?" My eyes lit out. "Really?" He smiled. "Yeah go some from the basement." I dashed downstairs.

I got to the family room and seen the Raw on and Donna had her ear up to the TV screen. I gasped. "Donna!" She looked at me. "Sh! Don't tell anyone." I nodded and went and grabbed the ice cream from the other room. She looked at me. "Your not going to tell anyone are you?" I shook my head. "Want some ice cream?"

She nodded. "Yeah thanks!" I nodded and ran upstairs. I went into the kitchen and gave Randy the ice cream. "Hey Daddy, Donna wants some ice cream while she's watching Raw."

He looked at me confused. "She's not watching Raw." I smiled. "Yeah she is, she's watching it in the family room." He nodded. "I see." I smiled. "Yeah you should go give her the ice cream."

He smiled and handed me my bowl. "I got this under control."

**Randy's POV**

I went downstairs and Donna was sitting on the couch watching Raw. I went over to her and held the bowl in front of her. "Thanks!" She then glanced up and seen it was me. She shut the TV off.

I sat there and smirked. She put the ice cream on the coffee table and ran into her room. I shook my head and hollered. "Say bye to the Xbox for the rest of the week!" "NO! That's not fair!" I grabbed the Xbox and all of the cords and went up to my room and put there.

_-3 days later-_

**Courtney's POV**

John and Randy were outside shoveling snow and I seen Donna walking from upstairs with the Xbox in her hands. "Donna!" "Shut up! Don't say a word!" She almost yelled and I went into the Kitchen to grab a snack. I went into the living room to eat.

"Courtney!" I heard John call from the Kitchen. I grunted in response and walked in. "Yeah?" He pointed to the wrappers from my cookies. I sighed. "Oops." John crossed his arms. "Why is it that I'm always cleaning up after you? I think you should go to your room. At least Donna is being good today."

I crossed my arms. "You're not my Dad!" Randy walked in from the garage. "What's going on?" John looked at him. "This is the 4th day I've had to clean up Courtney's mess. I think she should go to her room."

I glared at John waiting for Randy's response. Randy sighed. "It's not like Donna is any better." John hit his shoulder. "Hey Donna has been in her room all day; leave her out of this."

I couldn't take it anymore. "If you guys would stop arguing and pay attention, you would know Donna is in the basement playing the xbox!" I screamed at them. John and Randy glanced at each other before running downstairs. I know I shouldn't off Ratted her out but I couldn't take it anymore.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Donna's POV**

It's Friday and it's really nice out for January. I wanted to go outside but I wasn't allowed too. I was sitting on the couch bored out of my mind when Courtney comes running. "Donna! Let's go on our 4 wheeler and dirt bike." I crossed my arms. "Can't! John and Randy won't let me."

John walked in and smiled. "You can; it's nice out." I jumped up. "Yes! Court let's go!" We ran into the Garage and Randy and John were lecturing us to be careful.

Randy looked at us sternly. "I don't want you in the woods; understood?" We nodded. He crossed his arms. "I mean it guys!" We nodded again; showing we know. He patted our heads. "Alright have fun and be careful." We nodded and took off.

I was really following Courtney. We went around the yard a couple times and then she went out into the field which I followed her. She got up to the woods and she shut off her 4 wheeler and I shut my dirt bike off.

She took her helmet off and smiled at me. "Let's go in!" "No Courtney! Randy said no, and I'm in enough trouble as it is."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Donna it's not like he'll find out."

I nodded. "He's RANDY! Trust me He will!" She gave me an eye roll yet again. I sighed. "Court we aren't going in."

She shook her head. "I am!" I glared at her. "No! Your! Not!" She nodded. "Donna I'm going in there, I'll be 10 minutes tops."

I tried to object. "Courtney.." She cut me off. "Ill be right out." I nodded and I watched her put her helmet back and drive into the woods.

I waited and waited. Finally about 15 minutes passed and she still didn't come out. I started my bike back up and started to debate.

Either I go in there or go tell Randy and John. It was a hard choice but I think I should do something right for a change. I drove back to the house and got into the Garage.

John and Randy came out. "Did you have fun?" Randy looked around. "Where's Courtney?" I took my helmet off. "Well she went into the woods and she said she would be 10 minutes; it's been 15 and she hasn't come out yet."

Randy got really angry and took off on his 4 wheeler. John took off running after him; so did I. I didn't know what was going to happen.

We got closer to the woods and all of a sudden Randy flips the 4 wheeler and goes flying off and lands on his shoulder; his bad shoulder. John screamed. "RANDY!" and ran over to him.

I was frozen. I didn't know what to do or say.

**Courtney's POV**

I finally found my way out and seen Randy on the ground with the 4 wheeler flipped and he was holding his shoulder. I shut mine off and took my helmet off. John asked Randy. "Are you okay?"

Randy groaned. "No! I'm not okay! It's re-injured again! I can tell, and it's all of your fault!" He pointed at me and I gulped.

John tried to stop him. "Randy.." He cut him off. "No! It's all of her fault! If she would of just fucking listened to me and not go in the woods like I told her to, I would be in this predicament." Tears welled up in my eyes.

John was holding Randy back. "Randy come on man.." He shook John off of him. "No! This was a _mistake_ I should of never listened to you! I should of never adopted her! I would be back in WWE right now if it wasn't for her but nope she had to go in the woods and I had to come looking for her of course; unfucking believable."

That did all, I threw my helmet on the ground and ran all the way back home with tears rolling down my cheeks. I ran right up to my room, slammed the door, and locked it.

I sat on the bed and just cried.

**Donna's POV**

I chased Courtney back, I was surprised how fast she was running; usually I can run faster than her. I got to her room and I went to open the door but it was locked. I knocked. "Courtney! Open up!" No answer.

I groaned. "Open the damn door Courtney!" No answer. I snapped. "Fine! I'll just find another way." I went into John's room and he has a balcony that connects to Courtney's. I walked to her door and thankfully it wasn't locked. I walked in and she glared at me.

I smirked and sat on the bed. "Come on Court, Randy didn't mean it!" She sobbed and nodded. "Yes he did! He doesn't love me; no one does." I sighed and gave her a hug. "Come on let's go talk to him."

Her eyes widened in fear. "No!" I nodded and grabbed her arm and dragged her down into the living room. I seen Randy with his sling back on his arm. I gulped. "Randy! Courtney has something to say to you."

Randy didn't even look at us. "I don't want to hear anything from her." Courtney glared at me. "See!" She ran up stairs and slammed the door again.

I took a deep breath and followed her. This time the door wasn't locked. I walked in. "Courtney come on! He's just mad that's all."

She didn't say anything. _Not this stuff again! _I sighed. "Courtney? No answer. I groaned. "Unbelievable I did nothing to you! Why are you giving me the silent treatment? Whatever be like this; I'm done." I walked out and slammed the door.

I went into the kitchen and sat in the kitchen chair fuming. John was trying to talk to Randy but he wouldn't listen. I then heard a 4 wheeler start. I ran out and Courtney took off without a helmet.

Even though I was pretty mad at her, I couldn't let her get hurt. I grabbed my helmet and put it on. I grabbed her her's and took off on my dirt bike after her. She went to this hill; I've never been to.

She went to jump it but in the air she fell of and my eyes were bulging out of my eye sockets. She went down the hill scraping her back down it. I drove faster to her.

I flew off my bike and ran over to her. I took my helmet off. "Courtney!" She whimpered in response. I groaned. "Oh my god!" I realized my cell phone was in my pocket still and I pulled it out and called John. He picked up confused. "Donna?" "Dad! You need to come to the big hill Courtney went to jump it and she fell off and slid down it on her back." He got worried. "Alright I'll be right there."

I was trying to comfort Courtney but she just kept whimpering and crying. I felt really bad; soon John arrived. He helped Courtney up. "Can you walk?" She didn't say anything. I groaned. "Courtney you do you silent thing later, can you walk?" I asked irritated.

She shook her head. He was about to pick her up but stopped. "This is really going to hurt your back, just hang in there okay?" She nodded.

John picked her up and she screamed in pain. I winced and he looked at me. "Get the 4 wheeler and dirt bike back." I nodded.

I finally got both of them in the Garage and I went up to Courtney's room where John was with her. She was laying face down and John was picking little pieces of rocks out of her back.

I looked at John. "Is she okay?" He nodded. "She'll be sore for awhile but, she's fine." He grabbed this bottle and poured some sort of liquid on her back. She screamed and John sighed. "I know Courtney it's going to sting but, I have to clean the cuts."

I walked over to Courtney and grabbed her hand to support her. John finished up and her back had at least 10 long cuts on it. John put this cream on. I looked at him. "What's that?" "It'll help with the pain."

I nodded and the door bell rang. John got up and went to get it. I looked down at Courtney. "How are you feeling?" She groaned. "It hurts!" "Here I'll put some more off that cream on." I went over to the dresser and noticed there were 2 bottles. One had an Orange cap and one had a blue cap. I don't remember which one it was so I just grabbed the orange one.

I sat on the bed and squeezed a whole bunch on it. I went to rub it in but it wouldn't rub in. "Umm.." Courtney groaned. "What did you do?" I kept trying. "It won't rub in.. Uh-oh."

**John's POV**

I went to the door and opened it. Mike and Cody were standing there smiling. I rolled my eyes. "Hey guys! What's going on?" "Here for the weekend. We finally got time off." I opened the door.

They walked in and Mike looked at me. "Where's Mini Miz?" I rolled my eyes. "She got hurt.." "What?" Mike wanted to run upstairs but Donna stopped him. "Um Daddy we have a problem."

I looked at her. "What? What's wrong?" She sighed. "Well Courtney was complaining about her back hurting and I went to put more cream on and it wouldn't rub in."

I rubbed my eyes. "Donna what color was the cap?" I asked afraid to know. "Orange.." She said afraid to know what I was going to say.

I groaned. "Donna! That's Elmer's Glue!" Her eyes widened and I looked at Cody and Mike. "Guys! I'm going to need your help!"

_-Later-_

**Donna's POV**

Mike carried Courtney into the bathroom and John filled the bathtub with warm water. Cody and I were just there for back up. I helped Courtney change into her bathing suit so it wasn't uncomfortable for her. Mike stood her up in the tub and she was going down slowly.

Mike gave her reassurance. "It's okay; take your time." She nodded and gripped the tub so hard her fingers were turning white.

I seen the door open and Randy walked in probably to make sure she was alright. She stood back up and grabbed Mike. "Tell him to leave!" She yelled almost crying. Cody walked over to him and pulled him out of the room. I sighed in relief and she start all over again.

She finally sat down and she was squeezing Mike's hand so hard. John finally washed all of the glue off of her back and I helped her change into pajamas. Mike entered her room when we were done. "Can I have a minute with her?" I nodded and left.

**Courtney's POV**

I laid down on my stomach on my bed. Mike sat on the edge and brushed the hair out of my face. "You okay?" I didn't say anything.

He rubbed his thumb on my cheek. "Court don't get silent; please. I don't think I could take my Mini Miz silent." I chuckled and he kissed my head. "That a girl."

I looked at him. "Mike.. He said he I was a mistake and that he should of never adopted me.." The tears started to pour out again.

Mike got off the bed and got down on his knees. He wrapped his arms around my head and shoulders; careful not to touch my back.

"I'm so sorry..." I just cried on his shoulder.

John, Cody, and Donna entered. "Alright Courtney needs her sleep."

I looked at them. "Will you all sleep with me? Please! I don't want to be alone.." They all finally agreed.

**Donna's POV**

Courtney was curled up to Mike on the bed with Shadow behind her legs. I was laying on Cody on the floor with Charlie next to me. John was sleeping on the chair in the corner. Everyone was asleep.

I then took a whiff of Cody. I made a gagging smell. "Cody! You stink!" He groaned. "No I don't!" I groaned back. "Yes you do, I can't sleep on you; sorry." I got up and crawled on John's lap.

He adjusted so his arm was around me. I smiled and glad that he didn't stink. I know this sounds kind of bad but I'm glad it's not something that has to with John again; I don't think I could of handled that again.

* * *

**-Cody and Mike are back! It's been 10 chapters since they've been in it. ((:**

**-Randy and Courtney? Will everything be okay again?**

**Btw Ted DiBiase follows both me and xxxRKOEnigmaxxx on twitter- just thought I should say that. lol**

**-DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEngimaxxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Randy's POV**

I know I messed up big time but, how could I not flip out? I was so close, so close to getting back in that ring but it was ruined. I decided to check on Courtney; I knew she's sleeping.

I walked over to her door and peeked in. I seen her shake Mike so I ducked back out but listened. He groaned. "Court what's wrong?"

She whimpered. "My back hurts and I can't sleep." I heard movement. "Hun, you got to lay on your stomach that's why." She sighed and I heard more movement.

It sounded like she was crying. "What's wrong, Mini Miz?" Mike whispered. She took a deep breath. "I can't stop thinking about it."

I leaned my head on the door frame; knowing I messed up. I heard Mike sigh. "It's alright Baby." She sobbed. "He said I was a _mistake_. Mike he doesn't love me; no one does." I wanted to go in so bad but I knew Mike would stop me somehow.

"Hey it's okay and I do know someone who does love you." He said.

She seemed to stop crying. "Who?" Mike chuckled. "Me." I peeked in the crack and Courtney cuddled up to his chest. "I love you, Mike." He patted her head. "I love you too Courtney." Seeing her cuddled up to Mike was making my blood boil.

I went into my room. I don't know why I care he's always been close to her but I should be the one comforting her now; not him.

_-Next Morning-_

**Courtney's POV**

I woke up and I was all alone. Mike wasn't in the bed with me, Cody and Donna weren't on the floor, and John wasn't in the chair. I got out of the bed slowly. My back still stung really bad.

I walked slowly down the stairs and Mike ran over to me. "Whoa, are you okay to walk?" I winced and nodded. He rolled his eyes. "Hold on to my arm, are you hungry?" I nodded and he led me into the kitchen. I sat down in the chair and John came in.

"Hey Court, how are you feeling?" I shrugged my shoulders. "It still hurts." He nodded. "Well I think there is someone who wants to talk to you." I gave him a confused look and Randy walked in.

Randy sat down in the chair in front of me. "Courtney.." I looked up at him and shook my head. "I don't want to hear it." I got out of the chair. Randy stopped me. "I'm your Father, you need to listen!"

I crossed my arms. "No it was mistake remember? So I'll just make it easier on you by not talking or having anything to do with you!" I walked over to the hallway but tripped probably over my own feet and hit my back. I groaned in pain. "Ow!" Randy ran over to me.

"Courtney are you okay?" He touched my back and I screamed. "Get away from me!" Mike ran in. "What's going on?" I was almost crying because my back was hurting and I've had enough of Randy.

Randy looked at Mike. "Nothing." and he walked back to the table. Mike helped me up and looked at me. "You okay?" I nodded.

He helped me over to the couch and I sat down carefully. Cody and Donna appeared. "Hey guys wanna go to the park?" I looked at Mike and he shrugged. "Yeah I could still take care of Courtney; sure."

Randy walked in. "No way! Courtney is _not _ leaving this house." Donna glared at him. "Randy! Come on!" He crossed his arms. "Nope, I'm her father and what I say goes." I got off the couch. "Yeah well I wish you weren't!" I ran up the stairs and slammed my door. I regretted that big time, My back was now throbbing.

**Mike's POV**

I sat there and Randy looked like he had just been shot in the heart. Cody looked at me. "Do you still wanna come?" I shook my head. "Nah, I'm going to stay with Court." They nodded and headed for the door.

Randy sat on the recliner chair. I decided I should try to talk to him. "Randy what were you thinking?" He shot a glare my way. "I wasn't thinking; okay?" I shrugged. "Well that was the worst thing you could ever say to her and you said it."

He stood up. "Mike! You don't know what it's like to be so close to getting back in that ring that you could taste it. I was so ready but now she ruined it. Everything I said, I meant."

"Randy! How can you say something like that? She's your Daughter!" He shrugged. "She's not really my daughter; I didn't want her." I couldn't take it, I ran over to him and punched him square in the jaw.

John walked in and retrained Randy; he glared at me. "You son of a bitch! Get out of my house!" John was holding him back. "Randy stop." Randy yanked him of himself. "No John stay out of this! Mizanin get the hell out of my house."

**Courtney's POV**

I was wondering why Mike didn't come up to see me yet so I decided to go downstairs and see. "Mizanin get the hell out of my house!" "NO!" I screamed and ran down the stairs.

Mike ran over to me. "Courtney!" I wrapped my arms around his torso. "Mike don't leave me; please." He knelled down. "Baby, I have too. John is here though." the tears were filled to the rims of my eyes.

I wouldn't let go. "Mike please! I can't be here without you!" I pleaded and begged. Randy was fuming. "Mike! LEAVE!"

John grabbed Randy. "Randy go downstairs and calm down! NOW!" John shoved him to the basement and Randy didn't object.

I was still clinging onto Mike while John walked over to us. "Mike just take her with you. She doesn't need to be here while Randy is acting like this anyway."

**Mike's POV**

I nodded and grabbed Courtney's jacket. I helped her put it on and we went out to my car. I started the engine and took off. Courtney was crying. I looked at her. "Baby what's wrong?" She didn't say anything.

"Courtney?" I tried again and still no answer. On the way to the hotel I tried to get her to talk and nothing; she wouldn't even look at me. I looked at her and she reminded me of when I first met her.

I started to think and realized she was back in her silent mode.

* * *

**Uh-Oh...?**

**Review!**

**-DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks to: **_xMyHeartShine, Sonib89, yacena23, XxZackryderfanxX, StraightLife116, Steven, Cena's baby doll, DeathDaisy, ashmarie, ObsessedWithCenton, kiki254, FreakierThanFreaks, VelvetKiller, cenation4life, Straight Edge Shit, xPricelessCRLover, chaingangprincess18, _**and**_ Skywhisper_ :)

**20 reviews guys! That's all we ask for! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Mike's POV**

I got Courtney up in the hotel room and she still was not saying a word to me. I really didn't know what to do. She sat on the couch and just stared at the floor. She started to breath heavily and she pulled her knees up to her chest and rocked back and fourth.

"Courtney.!" I ran over to her and sat down in front of her. I then realized she was having a panic attack.

**Donna's POV**

"Cody my hands are cold!" I complained as we walked back to the house. Cody chuckled and handed me his gloves. "I told you to bring gloves." I rolled my eyes. "I forgot."

We got up to the drive and I realized Mike and John's cars were gone. I just shrugged it off and we walked inside. Randy was sitting on the couch just staring at the floor.

Cody walked over to him. "Where is everyone?"

"I threw Mike out, John made him take Courtney and John is at the gym." He said blankly. I ran over to him. "You _threw _Mike out?"

He nodded slowly. "I messed up." "That's for sure." I spat at him.

Randy glared at me. "I've already heard it from Mike and John! I don't need to hear from you!" Cody was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Randy! You need to fix this! You love Courtney, she's your daughter! It's not her fault you got injured again! It's your fault for going so damn fast on the 4-wheeler! You're just blaming her so you can't blame yourself, but newsflash it is your fault, so grow a pair of balls and talk to her! MAKE IT RIGHT!"

Cody had a shocked smile on his face. I can't believe I just said that to Randy, he's probably about to explode. Cody's phone started ringing.

**Randy's POV**

I can't believe an 8 year old just said that to me, but it was exactly what I needed to hear. Cody was talking to someone on the phone. "Umm.. Shit I don't know what to do, Donna? Courtney's having a panic attack what does he do?"

Donna flipped out and grabbed the phone. "Mike! Tell her deep breaths!" I waited a couple seconds to see if it worked but Donna groaned. "Randy will be there?" She looked up at me and I nodded.

I jogged over to the table, grabbed my keys and threw my boots on before opening the front door. Shadow ran between my legs outside.

"Shit! Shadow!" She kept running. I sighed and just got into my hummer and took off. Courtney was more important right now.

I got to the hotel and I got a text message, it was from Mike telling me the room number. I caught the elevator in time and jogged to the room. I knocked one time and Mike opened the door.

"Randy! I don't know what to do!" He was freaking out, probably because he's never seen her like this.

I walked over to Courtney who was sitting on the couch and I knelled down in front of her. "Courtney.. it's okay, I'm here." I said in the most calm voice I could manage.

I could see fear in her eyes, I grabbed her hand. "Deep breaths come on. We will do it together, alright?" I waited for the nod and she did it. I smiled and took deep breaths with her.

She finally calmed down but she started crying. "Daddy! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to injure you, honest. If you want to get rid of me I understand." I could barely understand her because of her sobbing.

I pulled her into my arms. "Shh.. Courtney, it's not your fault." "Yes it is!" She sobbed out. I picked her up. "Come on let's talk about this at home." She nodded and I looked at Mike. "You comin'?"

He crossed his arms. "Are you going to apologize to me?" I rolled my eyes. "Later." He grabbed his keys. "Let's go then."

Courtney drove back with me in the hummer and we pulled into the driveway with Mike behind us. We walked inside and Donna flew over to Courtney. "Are you okay?" She sniffled but nodded.

**Courtney's POV**

I think things between Randy and I are better now. Donna pulled me into the living room as I took my shoes and jacket off. "Let's watch a movie, Cody said a big snow storm is comin'." I nodded. "Okay but first I want to go see Shadow."

I ran up the stairs and Donna followed, I got into the room. "I thought you hate Shadow." She rolled her eyes. "He's growing on me." I chuckled and went to the chair where he normally is. "That's weird, he's not there."

Donna and I searched through the whole house but couldn't find him. John got home and shivered. "Damn is it getting bad out there, oh so is everything good now?" That question was directed at Randy.

Randy looked at me and back at John and nodded. I smiled a little and almost forgot about Shadow. "John! Have you seen Shadow?"

He tried to think but shook his head. "Nope, sorry kiddo."

I looked at Randy. "Have you?" "Shit! I forgot!" Randy exclaimed.

I started to worry. "Forgot what?" He looked at me. "Courtney, I'm sorry. I got the call about you and I rushed to get out here but Shadow sneaked out; I'm sorry."

"And you didn't g-get him!" The tears formed up to the rims of my eye lids. "Courtney, you were more important."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I would have been fine! I can't believe you! I HATE You! I need to go find him!" I ran out the front door. I didn't have any shoes on and I didn't have a jacket on. I don't care I have to find him.

I walked all around the yard. "Shadow!" I called out to him but I heard nothing in response. I jogged into the back yard and my feet were starting to get really cold. "SHADOW!" I cried out, I can't lose him.

**Randy's POV**

I looked at Mike. "Go get her before she freezes to death." He nodded and ran over to get him coat and shoes on. Cody and Donna went with him. I sat down slowly on the coach. "Damnit!"

John sighed. "It's alright man, she'll be okay." "No she won't John! The cat is probably dead already, she will never forgive me for this."

**Courtney's POV**

I couldn't find him. I slumped down to my knees and started crying. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. "Come on Courtney you're shivering." I shook my head. "Mike! I have to find him!"

He nodded. "I know. Cody and Donna will look for him, okay? We need to get you inside." I nodded. "Okay." Mike took his coat off and put it on me before picking me up and taking me inside.

John had a fire going in the fire place and I was shivering. Mike sat me down right in front of it. John pulled my socks off to make sure I didn't have frost bite; luckily I didn't. I was just cold.

Mike put me on his lap and wrapped a blanket around us. I stared into the fire. "They have to find him."

**Donna's POV**

"God Damnit! Where could he of went?" Cody groaned as we kept looking. "Cody! He's a cat, they can jump. For all we know he could be in the next yard."

"He might be up in the trees, let's look." Cody and I ran over to the trees calling his name. It was getting dark so I couldn't really see anything. I swear I heard a meow. I hit Cody. "Did you hear that?"

He froze. "No?" "Listen." We stood there and I heard it again. Cody jogged over to the garage. "It's coming from here." We got to it and looked around. I heard it again and we looked up. Shadow was sitting on the roof. I laughed. "Cody! We found him but how do we get him down?"

**Courtney's POV**

I just sat there depressed, it was taking them long enough so I figured they weren't ever going to find him now. I leaned my head back against Mike's shoulder about to fall asleep.

"WE FOUND HIM!" I jumped up and out of Mike's lap. I rushed over to the door and Donna handed me Shadow. "Shadow!" I pulled him close and kissed his head about a million times.

I looked at Donna. "Thanks!" She smiled. "Thank Cody, he's the one who climbed the ladder." I raised my eyebrows. She laughed. "He was on top of the garage." I laughed and gave Cody a hug. "Thanks."

He patted my head. "No problem."

I rushed back over to Mike. "He's cold." Mike chuckled. "Obviously, here just let him warm up." I sat Shadow down and he curled up on the floor next to me.

_-Later-_

We all decided to sleep on the floor by the fire place for my sake. I couldn't really fall asleep though. Donna was laying next to me, she was facing me. I heard footsteps and I put my finger up to my mouth; she nodded.

I realized I left Shadow on the couch and I heard Randy's voice. "Shadow what am I going to do?" I looked at Donna and she was about to die of laughter. I gave her a stern look and she covered her mouth.

He continued. "I messed up, I should of got you first little fella. I'm sorry. I just wish Courtney would forgive me. It will probably never happen. She hates me." Donna mouthed 'Awe' to me and I smiled.

I sat up and faced him. "I don't hate you Daddy." He looked at me with a grin on his face. "I thought you were sleeping." I shrugged. "I couldn't sleep." He montioned me to come over to him.

I sat on his lap. "Daddy I'm sorry for everything.." He shook his head. "No I'm sorry for everything. You have nothing to apologize for; nothing you hear me?" I nodded. "Yeah."

He kissed my head. "Alright now are we good?" I shrugged. "It's up to Shadow." I looked at him who was now cleaning himself.

Randy chuckled. "How am I going to know?" I smirked. "If he purrs then I'll forgive you." Randy rolled his eyes and picked up Shadow while I was still on his lap.

He scratched behind his ears and Shadow started to purr. I looked up at Randy smiled. "I forgive you Daddy." He kissed the top of my head. "I love you, sweetie. I always will." I nodded. "I know and I will always love you too."

Donna jumped up. "Yes! No more fighting!" She actually started dancing. I rolled my eyes and the other's started to wake up. Donna jumped on John. "Daddy! Everything is better now."

"That's great." He mumbled with sleep still in his voice. She made a 'tsk' sound and went to Cody who was now awake. Randy looked at her. "I think you guys should go back to sleep."

Donna shook her head. "I can't." "Me either." I agreed.

Randy sat me off his lap. "Alright, how about I make you guys hot coco?" I smiled. "Yes!" Cody looked at Randy. "Make me some."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure thing." Mike sat up. "Hey I want some."

John got up. "If hot coco is involved I'm up." We laughed and John went to go help Randy in the kitchen. I smiled everything is back to normal; finally.

* * *

**Alright so next chapter John gets to return to Raw. :)**

**4 more chapters left! :(**

**Review! **

**-DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

_April_

**John's POV**

I was in my locker room getting ready. I was so excited to return, to see all of my fans. Hell I was even excited to see the haters.

"Daddy! You're up next, are you excited?" Donna smiled up at me.

I kissed her head. "Sure am, baby girl. Be good for Randy, don't get into any trouble." She rolled her eyes. "I won't; I promise."

Randy patted my shoulder. "Go luck man." I smiled and Courtney gave me a hug and I went to the curtain to turn my attention to the TV screen.

**No one's POV**

The WWE Champion, the Miz was in the ring. "I am the must see WWE Champion in HISTORY and I don't even have an opponent at Wrestlemania. People have the nerve to say it's my fault?" He shook his head. "No it's Cody's fault, I mean yeah I told Alex to attack Cody but it was his fault he won the number 1 contender's match."

The crowd booed and he continued. "So it looks like I have the night off." He laughed and smiled but got cut off by the GM. Micheal Cold got on the podium. "And I quote! Miz, you're right you do seem to not have an opponent, but I know someone who well never liked and would love to have a chance for that title."

Miz was yelling in the ring demanding to know who it was but as soon as he heard those instruments, he froze dead in his tracks.

The Crowd rose to their feet and the roof literally was blown off.

_Alpha Dog.. _

John Cena walked out from behind the curtains with a huge smile on his face. He looked into the camera and said. "1 year has been too long."

_Later_

**Donna's POV**

I looked up at John. "Okay, I'm confused. What's happening?"

John chuckled. "I'm facing Mike for the WWE Championship this Sunday at Wrestle Mania and you and Courtney are going to be sitting front row." Courtney and I smiled. "Sweet!"

Courtney looked at Randy. "I still wish you could be at Wrestle Mania." He nodded. "Me too sweetie." I looked at Randy and he rolled his eyes. If they only knew.

* * *

_Wrestle Mania_

**Courtney's POV**

Donna and I were sitting front row, we were having so much fun. I looked at Donna. "Who do you think will win Mike or John?" She raised her eyebrows to look at me like I was stupid. "John of course." I shrugged, I wanted Mike to win.

The main event was up, they were showing the promo for it.

It ended and the lights changed color.

_AWESOME! I came to play!_

Mike walked out and boos erupted the arena, I slightly frowned but had to realize he was a bad guy. I also noticed Alex wasn't with him. I figured it was nothing and Mike got into the ring.

We waited a little longer and John's music went off. Donna and I screamed at the top of our lungs, but John didn't come out. They played it again and he still didn't come out. I looked at Donna confused and she shrugged.

A clip came onto the Titantron and it was Alex Riley beating John up. Donna gasped but she looked at me and whispered. "It's fake."

I rolled my eyes. "I know Donna!" John was knocked out and the clip ended. Mike grabbed a mic. "Well it looks like I do get the night off." He smiled, but the anonymous GM beeped and this time King got up to read it.

"Miz, I'll admit you are smart but I am smarter. I figured you would pull something like this so I already had another person ready to face you, and here he is." Donna and I figured it was Cody because he was feuding with Cody before John.

It went completely black in the arena, except for the titantron. It turned red and words came on the screen. _It's my time to strike._

I was so confused but the familiar lighting came on and I was shocked when I heard that music.

**Randy's POV**

I was almost shaking watching screen when Jerry was speaking. John came over to me. "You'll do fine." I nodded and took a quick drink of water. I stepped to the curtain and waited.

I heard the crowd cheering as the lights changed. I figured I won't get that much cheers because some people don't like me, so it shouldn't be that big. I heard my familiar song.

_I hear voices in my head, they counsel me, they understand, they talk to ME!_

I walked out and every person was out of their seats cheering. I did not expect this, at all! I couldn't help but smile. The Miz was in the ring having a hissy fit and that just me smile bigger.

I got down to the ring and I noticed Courtney and Donna flipping out. I smiled, I'm glad John and I didn't tell them. I got into the ring, went to my turnbuckle and did my pose, which made the ladies go insane.

They rang the bell and Justin put the mic to his mouth but he couldn't speak because they were chanting _Randy _so loud. I smirked as Miz was going insane.

"This match is for the WWE Championship! Up first he is the challenger, from St. Louis Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds. Everyone welcome back RANDY ORTON!" I jumped up on the turnbuckle to do my pose real quick and I got more cheers.

Justin announced Miz and he got horrible boos. They rang the bell and we started. We got about 15 minutes into the match and I was coiling up. The cheers were getting out of control but I heard a boo, so I turned around to see Alex running down the ramp with a chair.

I seen John hopping his way down the ramp and yanked the chair out of his hands and hit him. Alex fell to the ground and John nodded at me. I nodded back and in wrestling that's a true sign of respect.

I turned around right as Miz was going to do a clothes line but I ducked and he missed. I then hit the RKO but I didn't go for the pin. I stood up and walked over to the corner, Everyone started chanting. _Punt_

They knew what I was going to do. I made a crazy face and Miz raised a little bit and I ran and punted him in the skull. I then went for the pin. _1..2..3! Ding Ding Ding! _"Here is your winner and new WWE Champion! RANDY ORTON!"

_Later that night..._

**Courtney's POV**

We were in the car driving, Donna was already passed out. I looked at Randy who was in the passenger seat. "Where are we going?" He smiled. "Home, we have Raw live in St. Louis." I smiled and ended falling asleep.

* * *

**So, we made a mistake. We have 5 more chapters left, it's going to 41. :)**

We apologize this was really rushed but it was the only way we could do it and finish on time.

**So review? still? **


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Courtney's POV**

It was now 9am and we just pulled down our street. I was so excited, we haven't been home in about a month. I get to see Shadow, he's gotten so big and Charlie; eh I don't really care about him.

Randy parked the hummer in the driveway and turned his attention towards John. "Alright man, how about we unload and they go unpack their stuff?" John nodded. "Yeah that's cool."

Randy turned to me. "Okay guys grab your bags and you can go unpack." I smiled and looked at a sleeping Donna, then back at him. "She's sleeping." He rolled his eyes. "That's all she ever does."

They got out of the car and I decided to start waking her up. I hit her arm and she groaned. I rolled my eyes. "Donna! Wake up!"

She moaned softly. "Courtney... Get out of my room." I chuckled softly. "Donna! We're home, and you're in the hummer. Now get your butt up!" She groaned before sitting up and stretching.

I looked at her. "Dang, you slept the whole time." She yawned. "I was tired, I barely got any sleep all week." I agreed with her on that but I still didn't sleep 9 hours, I think I got like 5.

We grabbed our bags and crawled out of the hummer. Randy gave us the keys to get inside. Donna went to unlock the door but it was already unlocked. I looked and her and shrugged. "It was probably Uncle Nate." She shrugged, then agreed.

I looked at her. "Go see Charlie and I'll be in my room." She replied okay and we ran opposite directions. I got up in my room and opened the door. Shadow sat up on the bed and meowed softly.

I raced to him. "Shadow!" I started to pet him and he purred instantly. I let go to start unpacking. Donna came in. "Hey I don't feel like changing, so I'm wearing Cody's shirt to Raw."

She was being lazy but I didn't feel like changing either. "Me either, I'll just stay in Mike's shirt. Are you done?" I asked while finishing unpacking. Donna nodded. "Yeah I just threw everything in the laundry."

I rolled my eyes, typical Donna. I threw my bag in the closet and we heard a loud crash. I looked at her worriedly. She just shrugged. "It's probably Randy or John, they probably dropped something."

"Well let's go help them clean up!" I exclaimed and she groaned probably because I mentioned cleaning. We got down the stairs and headed to the kitchen where it came from.

We got through the door and froze at the sight in front of us.

**Randy's POV**

John and I were cleaning up the hummer. There were wrappers, bags, cups, and even clothes. We've been on the road for quite awhile. I heard John's message tone go off and I grabbed it.

_Meet me at 8pm?;)_

I got out of the front seat and walked over to John who was getting the bags out. "So who is this girl that's texting to meet her at 8?"

He blushed. "No one." I raised my eyebrows. "Please tell me it's not that slut from a while ago." "No! I haven't talked her since then, it's Barbie." He exclaimed while taking his phone back.

My eyes widened. "Barbie as in Kelly Kelly?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Randy." I raised my eyebrows. "Are you guys like dating?" John shook his head. "Nah, she just needs some help on her wrestling moves."

I chuckled. "Wrestling moves, nice cover up Cena." He rolled his eyes. "Randy, I'm not joking. I don't like her like that." I was about to reply when we heard a loud crash that sounded like it came from the kitchen.

John grabbed the last bag. "Probably the kids. They probably broke a dish trying to get something to eat." I chuckled. "Yeah you know Donna she hasn't ate all day." He agreed and we got the bags into the garage.

I walked into the house to help them clean it up. I walked into the kitchen and no one there except a glass dish shattered on the floor.

John walked in. "Where are they?" I shrugged. "I dunno, they probably think we're going to yell so they fled." He chuckled. "I'll go downstairs to look, you go upstairs." I nodded and headed upstairs.

I looked everywhere and the only thing I could find was shadow. I headed back down the stairs and John came up empty handed.

He groaned and called out. "Guys! Come on, we aren't mad. Just come out and help us clean it up." We got nothing in response.

"Maybe they went outside?" I suggested to John and he dashed outside while I continued to look.

Hours passed and it was getting close to Raw time, we still couldn't find them. I was starting to get very angry. I looked at John. "If they are hiding, I don't care what you say; they're grounded."

He nodded. "I'm with you on this one." We heard a knock at the door and Mike walked in. "Guys! Raw starts in an hour, I got your scripts so you can memorize them on the way-" I cut him off. "We aren't going anywhere!"

His eyes came to mine. "What's going on?" I couldn't even talk so John stepped up. "We can't find Courtney and Donna."

Mike dropped the scripts and walked closer. "What do you mean you can't find them?" John just shrugged and told him the whole story.

He rubbed his face in frustration. "Did you check the woods?" I mumbled a 'Yeah' and the door opened again but Cody walked in this time. "Are you guys coming?" Mike looked at him and told him what was going on.

Cody pulled out his phone. "I'm calling Vince." I shot a glare at him. "No he'll think we did something wrong to make them leave." He shook his head. "No. Vince isn't like that, Randy you know that."

He continued to dial and I just continued to pace. I was mad but then I started to get worried, I looked at John and he had the same look on his face. Where ever they are I hope they're okay.

_-Later on-_

Soon my house was filled with Police officers, my family and Vince was here too. He sent Cody and Mike back to Raw to be the main event. In storyline they said John and my flight got canceled so we couldn't make it.

I paced across the room while the police officer was talking to me. "Did you see them leave at all?" "No! How many times do I have to tell you I didn't see them! I just heard a crash!" I was letting my anger get the best of me.

My Mom put her hand on my shoulder. "Randy.." "I know." I mumbled. I know I shouldn't of flipped out like that, but I just want my daughter back.

The police officer that was outside came in. "Okay, a person just reported seeing a young male with two kids going into an abandoned house, a couple miles from here."

Vince looked at him. "Yeah but how do we know what they're wearing?" He nodded. "Oh, one was wearing.. a Cody Rhodes shirt? And the other was wearing a.. 'The Miz' shirt." He said unsure of what he talking about.

I looked at John and back at him. "That's them! They were wearing those shirts last night, they must of not changed." John nodded but then looked at me. "But who would be the male?"

My heart sank and John must of got the same feeling because we both darted to the door at the same time. One of the officers stopped us. "You guys can't just go there."

I yanked free. "That's my daughter we're talking about, I don't fucking care what you say I'm _going _there!" John agreed but he still didn't move.

I gave him the Viper glare. "Listen! That's our kids and we know where they are so we aren't going to just sit here and wait patiently when we could be fucking helping them get home right so if I was you, I would get out of the way because when I get angry, it's not pretty!" John smirked as the officer moved out of the way almost shaking.

I grabbed my keys and we darted out into the hummer. I pealed out of the driveway and I smirked. "Works every time." John chuckled and I looked at him. "Text Mike or Cody and tell them what's happening." I hit the gas faster, so I could speed through a light that was about to turn red.

We ended up getting to the area in about 5 minutes. I was driving down the road when we noticed cop cars surrounding the house. I shut the engine off and we jumped out of the car.

I looked at John and we started running to the house, but an officer stopped us. _I'm getting real sick of these damn police officers. _"Whoa! You guys can't go in there, it's off limits." He had his hand on my chest.

I yanked it off. "You can't tell us what to do! Our daughters are in there!" He nodded. "Oh, you guys are the fathers. Look you or us can't just go in there. We don't know if the male has a weapon on him."

John groaned. "Well this is going to be a while."

**Donna's POV**

I looked at Courtney who was almost shaking to death. I sighed and hugged her. "Court, we're going to be fine." She whimpered. "No we're not, what if we never see Randy and John anymore?"

I nudged her. "Don't think like that, we'll get out of here. I promise." I mentally kicked myself saying that. I never break my promises so I really do hope we get out of here; alive.

He started to pace and I looked at Courtney and she was still upset. I couldn't take this anymore. I stood up and walked towards him. "What's your problem? Seriously why are you doing this?"

He looked at the ground. "I should of never let them adopt them. Never, I should be their parent." He didn't even notice me.

That just made me more mad. "Shane! Answer me! Why the fuck are you doing this?" He finally looked at me. "I thought I told you, you're not allowed to swear!"

I got a disgusted look on my face. "You told me that when I was 5 and you're not my father so stop trying to act like it!" Courtney grabbed my arm. "Donna.." She was trying to get me to stop.

I shook it off. "No! I'm sick of this, Shane you're not our father so get over yourself. Come on Courtney let's go, we're done here." I grabbed her arm and lead her to the door.

I grabbed the handle and Shane held the door from opening. "You're not leaving!" I glared at him. "You don't tell me what to do!" I could tell Courtney was getting more scared.

Shane raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? I've been taking care of you guys practically your whole life-" I cut him off. "Yeah but John and Randy adopted us so they are our father not you!"

That seemed to get him mad, he grabbed me but the shoulders and slammed me into the wall. I groaned in pain. Courtney flipped. "Donna!" I sucked in a breath to try and suck it up.

Shane had his hand on my throat. "Now you listen here! I have been you're father all along.." He tightened his grip. "I should of never let them adopt you, they brain washed you. You guys belong with ME!"

"Shan-ne.." I managed to choke out. He still held on, Courtney started crying. "Shane! Let her go! Please!" He chuckled and let go.

I fell to the ground coughing, Courtney came over to me and hugged me. Shane reached into a bag and pulled out two guns. Courtney looked at me. "Oh my god! Donna he's going to kill us!"

She started crying even harder. I grabbed her shoulders. "Courtney! Look at me, he isn't going to kill us, I won't let that happen. I promise you I would get you out of here and I'm keeping that promise!" She sniffled and nodded.

Shane came over to us and pulled us off of the floor by our hair. "Time to have some fun." I gulped while Courtney sobbed.

**John's POV**

I knew Randy was going insane, he kept pacing. Finally an Officer came over to us. "We are about to go in there now." Randy clenched his jaw. "We're coming with you guys." The cop was about to object.

"Hey look!" Some other cop pointed to the window.

We watched it open and it revealed Shane holding Donna and Courtney. He had two guns, 1 at each of their heads. Randy was about to run and attack but I held him back.

Shane smiled. "Well hello boys, I see you brought back up. I hope you know that I'm the father for them, not you-" Randy cut him off. "Let them GO!" He shook his head. "Not going to happen, if I can't have them. NOBODY CAN!" He shut the window.

**Courtney's POV**

I was sobbing so hard, I knew I was about to have a panic attack. Shane let go of us and glared at me. "Stop crying! I can't concentrate!" Donna stepped up. "You're holding a gun and you want her to stop crying? You're fucking messed up!"

Then I felt it, He back handed me across the face. I fell to the floor immediately and cried. Donna glared at him. "You bastard!" She ran and tackled him to the ground.

**Randy's POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to go to the door, a cop stopped John and I, but I pushed him aside. I had to get in there. We got half up the driveway when we heard a shot.

Not just any shot.. a gun shot.

* * *

**If this doesn't get 20 reviews, we'll be disappointed. :(**

-DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx 


	38. Chapter 38

**3 more chapters left! :O Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**Courtney's POV**

My feet were frozen to the ground. My heart was beating 100 miles per minute, and I was just waiting to see if Donna was going to stand up.

I finally seen her head raise and she stood up very slowly. She held her hand out and it was covered in blood. I almost screamed and ran over to her. "Donna! Are you okay?"

She nodded and swallowed real hard. "Y-Yeah.. it's h-his blood." She paused and looked at me. "Courtney! I killed him, We got go hide!"

I looked at her like she was insane. "No! Let's just go to Randy and John!" She shook her head. "Courtney! I KILLED him! I'm going to jail!" I almost wanted to laugh. "No you're not!"

We heard the door about to open and she grabbed my hand. We ran out the back door and she took me to this garbage can, or whatever it was, and we hid behind it. I looked at her and she was still scared to death.

**John's POV**

Randy and I were just standing there waiting for one of the cops to tell us which one of our daughters got shot. Randy looked like he was going to die and I think I looked like that too.

Finally a cop came out and walked over to us. "Alright guys, Shane was shot and we can't find the girls." My eyes widened. "Is he dead?" The cop nodded. "Afraid so."

I looked at Randy and he had the same look in his eye. We both went darting into the house, luckily this time The cop didn't stop us. We watched one of the EMT's take Shane out in a body bag.

Randy looked at me. "Wherever they are, I hope they didn't see that." I agreed with him on that and we kept looking. We checked every room and we still couldn't find them.

I went over to the back door and looked out the window. I seen two heads behind a garbage can. "Randy!" I yelled out to him and he jogged over. "Yeah?" I smiled. "They're out here."

We walked outside and Randy stood in front of the garbage can. "Courtney!" Her head popped up and I noticed the bruise on her cheek. "Daddy!" She flew around the can and jumped in his arms.

He held her tight and I looked back over at Donna who was trying sink lower behind the can. I walked behind it. "Donna..?"

She shook her head. "I'm in big trouble.." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Honey, it wasn't your fault. We didn't know Shane was in the house."

She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. "I _k-killed _him." I froze and she sniffled. "Courtney started crying, and he yelled at her and I yelled at him, then he hit her and I flipped out. I tackled him to the ground and he had the gun up to my stomach but I some how made it towards him and I pulled the trigger." She started sobbing.

I pulled her close to my chest. She sniffled. "I pulled the trigger, Daddy. I'm going to jail." I rocked her back and fourth. "Shh.. you're not going to Jail; I'll make sure of it."

_Later_

**Courtney's POV**

I was looking at the paint on the walls. Hospitals are so pale and blank. I don't see why I have to stay over night. Randy said it's because they want to make sure we don't go into shock. It sucks that I'm not even in the same room as Donna. She's across the hall. Randy and John were in the waiting room talking to the police, So I was just sitting on the bed patiently; bored out of my mind.

I seen the curtain move. "Mini Miz!" Mike walked over to me and I lit up like a christmas tree. "MIKE!" He pulled me into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." I smiled against his chest. "Me too."

He let go. "When I heard you were missing, I flipped. I was afraid I was never going to see you again." Tears were filling up in my eyes but I didn't let them fall. "I was so scared." Mike pulled me in another hug. "It's okay; you're alright now."

I pouted. "I wish I could be in the same room as Donna." He smirked. "Come on then." I looked at him and crossed my arms. "They said I'm not allowed to walk."

Mike laughed. "What? That's ridiculous." I chuckled. "I know, they said I might go into to shock, so I can't go see Donna." Mike smiled. "Yeah you can."

I was about to ask him how but he scooped me up in his arms and headed out.

**Donna's POV**

John told me I wasn't going to jail so I was feeling a little better, except I didn't have anyone in the room with me. It's stupid that I can't have Courtney in my room with me. I seen the curtain move and Mike walked in with Courtney in his arms.

He set her on the bed and I smiled up at him. "Monkey Boy, you actually did something good for once." He rolled his eyes and Courtney crossed her legs.

I was about to say something but I was cut off by someone. "DONNA!" I recognized the voice but couldn't pin point it until I seen Cody walk around the curtain. I didn't care if I wasn't suppose to walk, I stood up on the bed and jumped into his arms.

He held me really tight. "Cody... can't... b-breathe." He laughed and sat me down. "Sorry, Bud." I shrugged. "It's okay. It feels so good to see you. I seriously thought I would never see anyone ever again." Courtney agreed with me.

Mike patted Courtney's shoulder. "Well you don't have to worry about that now. You guys are fine."

"WHERE'S COURTNEY?" We heard from across the hall and I started laughing, everyone else joined in. Cody yelled out. "In here, Randy!" Randy ran in and hugged Courtney. "You weren't suppose to walk."

Courtney smirked. "I didn't; Mike carried me here." He rolled his eyes and John walked back in. "Well everything's okay now. Donna you aren't getting in trouble what so ever; it was self defense." I sighed in relief while Courtney looked up at Randy. "So we can leave?"

John shook his head. "No you guys can leave in the morning." Courtney and I both groaned. I hated hospitals. Everyone was chatting and I had to tell them something. "HEY!"

They all looked at me worriedly. I looked at them all seriously. "I'm hungry!" They laughed and rolled their eyes but Courtney nodded. "Me too!" Cody looked at me. "Taco bell?" My eyes lit up and I looked at John. "PLEASE?"

He looked at Randy who nodded. "I guess, but Cody you can go get it." Cody scoffed. "Fine.. What does everyone want?" We all started shouting things out and he finally just started writing it down. It made Mike go with him.

They left and Courtney went and crawled into Randy's lap. I looked at John. "Will you lay on the bed with me?" He nodded. "I guess." I scooted over and he laid next to me.

A little while past and the guys got back with the taco's. They gave everyone their taco's and I bit into one of mine. I spit it out. "Cody! I said no tomatoes." He frowned. "Sorry, Donna."

"Where's Kane, when ya need him?" I mumbled to myself and John laughed. We all finished eating and I looked at everyone.

I was truly happy right now. Yeah we almost died, but for some reason I felt safe. I felt like nothing bad could ever happen again, and I was loving that feeling.

* * *

**Okay so we are 6 reviews away from having 600 reviews, and xxxRKOEnigmaxxx wants to give them a one-shot but we decided to do this a little different. It's going to be:**

**Whoever can give us the best review. Rules are you can't talk about the one shot what so ever if you do we aren't going to choose you. It can be as long as you want, actually the longer the better! :) Try to be creative and we will decide who will get a one-shot!**

**Get typing! :)**

**-DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	39. Chapter 39

**Alright so the winner is... only because they were the most creative and we both loved every word of the review... It's FREAKIERTHANFREAKS! :) Congrats xxxRKOEnigmaxxx will PM you with the details. :) Thanks to everyone else who put thought and effort in it. We gladly appreciate it!**

**on to the chapter... Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**Donna's POV**

"Excuse me everyone but, we have just landed in Tampa, Florida Everyone have a great Day." I smiled and looked over at John who was sleeping. I shook his shoulder. "Daddy! Wake up, we're home."

He stretched and got out of his seat. We went to get our luggage and Charlie. They handed John Charlie and yanked him out of his arms to be sure he was okay, which he was. We walked out to the waiting area and Matt was standing there.

I shoved Charlie over to John and I ran to Matt. "Uncle Matt!" He wrapped his arms around me. "Hey D, how've you been?" I shrugged. "I killed someone but I'm okay." He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

We got out in his car and headed home. I looked out the window. Today marks a year since John adopted me. Time goes by so fast, it feels like just yesterday I met him.

_I looked at the two guys.. "Who are you?"_

_The light haired one smile. "I'm sorry, I'm John and this is Randy."_

_I smiled softly. "I'm Donna and this is Courtney, what are you guys doing here?"_

_"We here to visit everyone, because Our Boss said everyone here are WWE fans."_

_"Ohh, That's where your from. I only got to watch it once."_

_"Yeah your supervisor was telling me about that."_

_I bowed head. "Yeah..."_

I was such a bad kid. I've straightened up a little but I still have my out bursts, but hey what 9 year old doesn't? I really wanted to celebrate this day with Courtney but John and Randy thought it was best if we celebrated it with our families. I guess that's okay.

Matt pulled into the driveway and there were tons of cars in the street. I looked over at John. "Are we having a party?" He smiled. "Sure are, Celebrating having you for a year." My eyes lit up. "Do I get presents?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you do." I clasped my hands together. "Awesome!" We walked inside and Grandma and Grandpa came over to me.

Grandma stole me first. "Donna, it's been such a long time. Staying out of trouble I hope?" I shrugged and smiled. "I guess." Grandpa interrupted her. "Oh please, Carol she's a kid. She's allowed to get into trouble." I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Grandpa."

"Where's my Niece?" I knew that was Uncle Sean. I turned around. "Hey Uncle Sean." He pulled me into a hug and twirled me around. "I missed ya kid." I smiled. "Missed you too, where's Sarah?"

He shrugged. "Working, sorry. She sends her love though." I nodded. "It's okay." I looked around and spotted Lee and Jason.

I walked over to them. "Hello boys." Lee looked at me in fear. "H-Hey, Don-na.. What's up?" I looked at Jason confused. "Is he _scared _of me?" Jason chuckled. "Yeah, he's a big baby."

I laughed. "Lee, why are you scared of me?" He shrugged. "I don't know, you just scare me.." I rolled my eyes and went around to talk to everyone else. I sat on the couch and started to play the Xbox, but no one wanted to play so I was very bored.

I just stared at the TV screen, when I heard a voice. "Xbox buddy?" I turned around and Cody stood there. I jumped up. "Cody! What are you doing here?" He shrugged. "John invited me, come on let's play."

Cody and I played Xbox for 3 hours straight, finally John came in. "Alright guys I think you've had enough let's play some football." I squealed. "Yes! Cody come on!" I grabbed his hand and we ran outside.

We had to figure teams out. Jason looked at John. "I want Donna on my team." I smirked. "Oh you want a girl on your team?" He stuck his tongue out at me. "Shut up." John looked at me. "It's up to you."

I shook my head. "No way, I stay on my Daddy's side." John ruffled my hair. "That's my girl." We finally figured out teams which were:

John, Matt, Sean, Cody, and I on a team vs. Dan, Steve, his friend Jack, Jason, and Lee.

It was the last quarter and there was 30 seconds left; it was the last play. John was the quarter back and he said hike. I ran all the way down to the end zone. John threw the ball to me and everyone kind of just froze and watched the ball, it felt it was coming in slow motion. The ball got closer to me and I jumped up. I felt the ball touch my finger tips and I grabbed it. My landed back on the ground and my team members were screaming in victory. We beat them.

John ran over to me and swung me around. "Congratulations, Baby Girl I know you could do it; you're a Cena." I smiled and hugged him back. The other team came over and bowed their heads. "Good game." We all did a group hug, they might of lost but they're still family.

Dinner was ready and we we're all gathered around the table. John stood up. "I would like to say something before we all eat, as most of you know. Today marks 1 year since I've adopted Donna. It's been a long journey; trust me. I remember at some points I thought it was to much, or over whelming but that's what you have to deal with when you're a parent. One thing I know is I've never regretted adopting her; never. She is my life. Yeah she's a trouble maker, she loves to cause chaos but that's what I love about her; she's different. Just because she doesn't have my blood doesn't mean I'm not her father. We have a bond that is thicker than that, oh and trust me she _is _a Cena she eats like one and acts like one, so Donna this is my gift to you for our anniversary of being my child." He handed me a box.

I opened it and it was a golden heart locket that had. _D.C _On it. I smiled and he said open it. I did an there was a pick of me on on side and him on the other. I almost wanted to cry. I reached over and gave him a hug. "I love you Daddy!" "I love you too Baby girl."

Everyone started clapping and right then and there I knew that my life couldn't get any better. Going from being a bad kid in a foster care for 3 years to having the best father in the world is a really big change but I wouldn't have any other way.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Courtney and Randy's 1 year anniversary. :)**

**After that: Last chapter! :(**

**Review! :D**

**-DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Courtney's POV**

"Courtney... Time to wake up." I heard Randy call, and I just rolled over onto my pillow. I heard him chuckle. "Come on, Sweetie. I have a present for you." I sat straight up and smiled.

Randy laughed. "I knew that would get you up; here ya go." He handed me a box. I flipped the lid off and grabbed the book. On the front of it, it said: _My Little Girl. _I smiled and looked up at him.

He smiled too. "Open it." I opened the cover and there was on the front page a picture of Randy and I the first day I was home.

_We just pulled into Randy's driveway and I was kind of nervous because the house was pretty big. Donna jumped out of the hummer and John chuckled. "Wait, I want to take pictures."_

_Randy groaned. "Really John? I want to sleep." I wanted to sleep too, but me being all quiet didn't say anything. John looked at him. "Too Bad, alright Randy you take a picture of me and Donna." He handed him a camera and Randy took it with a sigh._

_Donna and John smiled really big in their picture and I almost wanted to laugh. John grabbed the camera and smiled. "Alright now Courtney and you." I gulped and Randy looked at John. "No, she doesn't have to do that."_

_Donna smiled. "Yes she does! She can suck it up." I eyed her and she just shrugged and smiled. I clenched my jaw and walked over by Randy. He leaned down and we just stood by each other. Donna didn't like that. "No, Randy put your arm around her; you're her father now." He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around my shoulder._

_John was getting ready. "Alright smile real big." I looked at Randy and he wasn't smiling, just like me. John stomped his foot. "Alright why no smiles?" Randy smirked. "Because you're taking the picture."_

_I actually cracked a smile and laughed. John hurried up and snapped the picture. "I hate you, Orton." "Love you too, Bud."_

I smiled at the picture. I was smiling and Randy was smirking, it was one of my favorites. I flipped the pages and they were all filled with pictures of my time with Randy. I got to the end and I found and envelope. I raised it up with a confused look.

He kissed my head. "I'll be in the kitchen when you're done."

"What? Why?" It was too late, he already left. I just shook my head and opened the letter. Randy wrote this, I could tell by his hand writing.

_October 5th_

_I can't believe I adopted a girl. I can't believe I'm writing this down, I feel like those teenage girls that write in their diaries to complain about their feelings but I really don't care right now. I don't feel like talking to anyone right now. I'm so nervous to what lies ahead. Courtney just told me about her past, I want to rip the heads off of her parents. I hate people like that, they need to rot in hell. After her opening up to me I feel really close to her and I feel like I have to protect her. I might as well be completely honest, I didn't want to adopt her; I really didn't but after she opened up to me I feel like I'm doing the right thing. I just hope I can prove that I'm her father and I'll do anything to protect her._

I read the last line and started crying. I really did have the best Dad. My real parents just gave birth to me but, Randy is my real Father.

I can't believe it's been officially a year today since Randy adopted me, life goes by so fast. Donna isn't going to be here celebrate with us but I'm glad Randy will be.

I decided to go downstairs and thank Randy. I got into the Kitchen and he was cleaning up. I still had some tears in my eyes. "Daddy."

He turned around and smiled. "Did you like it?" I ran around the counter and jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. He chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." I nodded.

Randy stood there with me in his arms for awhile. I pulled back. "I have to tell you something." "What?" He asked while setting me on the counter. I adjusted my legs and let out a breath.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that even though you aren't my 'real' Dad. I still love you with all of my heart and I don't know if that's right but in my head it is." He smiled and brushed my hair back.

"Honey, I don't have to be blood related to you to be your Dad. I just have to love you, and believe me I do. I would do anything for you; you know that." I nodded and smiled.

Then he looked at me seriously and I gave him a confused look. He cleared his throat. "I want to tell you something, I haven't told anyone this.. When John and I were at the house, we heard that gun off. I automatically thought it was you. I just had a gut feeling that you were no longer with us. I started to think on how I would go on, I don't think I could, so if you were dead. I decided right there I was going with you." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Daddy, don't say that.." He even shed a few tears. "I'm sorry, but it's true I wouldn't be able to live without, honey. There's just no way."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you Daddy, always."

He kissed the side of my head. "I love you too, Baby." I sniffled and he picked me off the counter. "Now come on let's celebrate this day the right way." I raised my eyebrows. "How?"

He smirked and held his hand out. "Four-wheeling." I smiled and grabbed his hand. "You know me so well." He winked at me. "It's my job."

We headed for the garage and I knew right then and there that I had a good life, and no one could change it.

* * *

**Well... there you have it, Randy and Courtney's end. **

**Next chapter: Final chapter. :(**

**-DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**

**P.s we aren't putting a restriction on the reviews or anything but We want everyone who ever read this to give one review, that's it just one review so we know how much you liked or didn't like this story. If you don't review we aren't going to like stop the story right or anything, we just want to know what you honestly think of the story. :) **


	41. Chapter 41

**Okay first off, we would like to thank every single reviewer. You guys are the reason why we typed, we loved seeing your reactions and thoughts about what we wrote. We also want to thank the people who just read and not review, it may mean we don't get enough reviews but at least you read and that's all that really counts. **

**xxxRKOEnigmaxxx & I had a blast writing this story. It was fun to incorporate our ideas together. I know this was our first joint story together and I know we will make tons in the future.**

**So thanks to everyone and we love you! You guys are amazing... So this one is you for.. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

_7 Years Later_

**Donna's POV**

I never thought it would be interesting to watch people put a tenet up in our backyard. But man, those poles are so long. "Donna!" I turned around, "What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Obviously." "Is there something you wanted?" He nodded, "Yeah. Your dad has been calling your name for the last 5 minutes, but your too busy watching the guys put up this tent."

"Okay, for one I wasn't checking them out. I just thought it was interesting how they put it together." I said while crossing my arms.

"Sure, that's what you want me to believe..." Randy said while I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, wheres my dad?" "Inside," he motioned to the house.

I walked inside and I seen all my family members were here. My grandma came over to me, and I smiled, "I didn't know you guys were here yet." John looked at me, "That's why I have been trying to get your attention for the last five mintues."

I smirked, "Sorry." He nodded, "Uh-huh sure..." There was a knock at the door, and I smiled, "I'll get that." I raced off to the front door. I cleared my throat and opened the door, "Hello-" I noticed it was Courtney's friends. "-Ew, Courtney! It's for you!" I said while walking away.

Courtney came from upstairs, "Donna you can be a little more nicer." "No, it's my party." "It's mine too!" "Well, my birthday is before yours so technically it is mostly mine." "Will you shut up?"

"Will you ever move out?" "This is my house. If anything you should move out." "Trust me, I want too..." Courtney rolled her eyes, "Whatever Donna."

_Party Time_

Everyone was here and I was chilling out with my friends: Mackenzie, Sabrina, Pam, Ciearra, Erin, Brianna and Amanda. I just finished opening all my birthday presents and the majority of the people left except my friends who were spending the night and Courtney's ugly crew of 'its'.

"I dare you too, take a shot of salt." Mackenzie dared Pam. "NO WAY! I am not doing that." She put her hands up and begged.

I stepped up, "I'll do it." Mackenzie laughed, "Okay here." I took the shot and downed it acting like it didn't phase me. "Done. See I can do anything." "Anything?" Sabrina challenged. "Bring it."

**Courtney's POV**

I overheard Donna and her friends playing truth or dare but they were trying to think of something hard for Donna to do as a dare. I looked at my friends, "I'll be right back." They all mumbled a okay.

I walked over to Donna and her friends, "Hey do you guys want a tough dare for Donna?" Ciearra who absolutely hated me said, "No, go away." I looked at Amanda, "It's a good one, she won't do it, I be you 5 bucks." Donna rolled her eyes, "I'll do anything."

I whispered to Amanda what my dare was. She smiled and laughed, "That's a great one!" She told the others and they all agreed.

**Donna's POV**

They all started giggling and blushing, I had no idea what this dare would be. Sabrina looked at me, "Okay heres the deal, you cannot back out on this dare at all." "I won't," I vowed.

She looked at the others and started laughing. I got irritated, "what is it!" She took a breath, "Okay, we dare you...to kiss...Cody. It has to be atleast for 15 seconds..." I just stood there shocked.

Courtney laughed, "She I told you she wouldn't do it." "I'm not going to do it in front of John! He will beat my ass!" I said while crossing my arms.

Courtney smirked, "Okay, I'll just bring him in here." I faked coughed, "You know i'm kinda getting sick, I wouldn't want to give him anything." Mackenzie smirked, "Your such a chicken Donna, we finally found something that you won't do." They all laughed.

I couldn't take it anymore. I glared at Courtney, "Go get Cody." Courtney raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure?" "Positive."

**Courtney's POV**

I headed out into the backyard where all the wrestlers were sitting around the fire. I walked over to the picnic table where Cody and Mike were sitting next to each other. "Hey Cody, Donna needs you."

Cody stood up, "Where is she?" It was hard for me not to smile, "Shes inside." Cody walked to the door and Mike looked at me, "What's going on?" I shrugged, "Nothing."

Mike stood up, "Courtney, im not stupid. I know when you guys are up to something? I'm gonna go in and see." I stopped him, "No, lets go stand by the fire. It's kind of cold."

He smirked, "You are hiding something; spill." I sighed, "Fine. Donna is just going to kiss Cody. No big deal." "WHAT!" He ran over to the door and I chased him.

Mike paused at the door with his jaw almost to the ground. I peaked into the window and seen Donna sucking Cody's lips off. I busted out laughing, "Oh my god! Do you see that! Where is my camera?"

Mike didn't move an inch. I heard from behind, "WHAT IN THE HELL!" I turned around and seen John, I gulped. _Oh my god this isn't good. _ He pushed me and Mike out of the way and ran inside.

**Donna's POV**

It wasn't actually that bad, I was enjoying it somewhat, and by the feel of it, Cody was too. I heard the door open but I just figured it was Courtney. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

That was one voice I didn't want to here. Cody and I seperated, while all my friends patted me on the back saying "Ill see you later." Leaving me Cody and John alone in the kitchen.

"Dad, I-" He cut me off. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" I smiled apologetically at Cody before heading down into my room. On the way down I could hear John just screaming at Cody. I just sat on the stairs listening and started to feel really bad. Just when I thought my life couldn't go wrong; it did.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Now one question... Sequel or no sequel? **

**-DMeredith15 & xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**


	42. Chapter 42

**Sequel is up, it's called Chain Reactions! Check it out! :)**


End file.
